Les Ombres de la Malédiction
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Les Swan sont maudits !Sauf que leur malédiction devint plus en danger quand une nouvelle famille arrive à Forks, et qui se trouve être de très vieux ennemis à eux ! Qu'adviendra-t'il d'eux quand toute une série de meurtre se passeront autour de Forks!
1. Résumer

**Résumer :**

La famille Swan à Forks, dans la Péninsule Olympique est la plus importante et la plus grande de tous le comté.

Pas seulement à cause de son argent ou encore à cause du nombre de membre qui en font partis, c'est parce que comme toutes les familles, ces derniers cachent un très lourd secret.

Un secret qui peut être dangereux et mortel pour tous ceux qui viennent à la connaitre !

Les Swan sont maudits !

Mais pas une malédiction dans le style « la belle et la bête », non ! C'était quelque chose de bien plus sauvage et de risquer pour eux, si les humains autour d'eux venaient à le connaitre.

Sauf que leur malédiction devint plus en danger quand une nouvelle famille arrive à Forks, et qui se trouve être de très vieux ennemis à eux !

Comment réussiront-ils à passer outre leurs différences pour s'allier quand ils finiront par découvrir toute une série de meurtre inexpliquée, autour de Forks ?


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

C'est plutôt ironique comme situation, n'est ce pas ?

J'ai toujours été la plus violente de la famille à cause de mon Ombre, la plus dangereuse et la plus menaçante.

Mais j'avais trouvé bien plus menaçant que moi !

Il fallait croire que même les plus grands prédateurs sur cette planète, avait des prédateurs bien plus supérieurs à eux qui pouvaient les tuer, que d'un simple toucher.

Amusant me direz vous ?

Et bien ça l'était d'un certains côté, mais pas de l'autre.

Parce que si le prédateur en moi devenait en ce jour proie, ce n'est pas parce qu'on m'avait battus mais je le faisais par amour.

La belle affaire !

Moi qui préférais mourir vieille fille, j'allais mourir pour protéger l'homme que j'aimais.

Enfin « homme » n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé à son encontre ?

Ennemis, simple connaissance, amis, camarade, frère, petit copain était la longue liste qui le décrivait sur les derniers mois ou nous nous sommes tous les deux rencontrés, mais ces mots n'étaient pas asser fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

Le terme « âme sœur » était le plus idéale pour décrire les sentiments que j'avais envers cet être « mythique », mais tout cela n'aurait plus aucun sens dans quelques instants.

Car le traqueur s'avançait droit vers moi avec son sourir vainqueur au visage, qui me fit grincer des dents.

J'étais peut être venus à lui sans opposer de résistance, mais si Monsieur pensait que je me laisserais aussi facilement tuer, c'est qu'il se trompait lourdement !

Et j'allais lui montrer, ici et maintenant, dans cette salle au miroir, ce qu c'était de s'en prendre à la plus teigneuse des Swan.


	3. Chapitre 1 Le début de l'histoire

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de l'Histoire.**

L'Histoire de notre famille remonte à l'époque du Moyen Age.

En ce temps il était difficile de donner une date aux années qui s'écoulait, mais pour être plus précis, cela commença dans les années 1400.

Tout commença en Europe, dans les forêts verdoyante de l'Angleterre, la plus jeune de la famille de baronnie Swan, était d'une beauté renversante et sauvage.

Son nom était Isabelle.

Ces longs cheveux d'acajou scintillaient de cuivre sous les rayons du soleil, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle de porcelaine, alors que ces yeux couleur lune, faisant chavirer beaucoup d'homme qui tombait amoureux de son regard.

Des hommes biens comme des mauvais hommes.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se rendait dans une autre baronnie pour épouser le jeune homme que son père lui avait choisis, un mariage arrangé pour une alliance ils leur étaient tombés dessus comme des démons.

Des brigands avaient attaqués leur convoi !

Et les soldats de sa garde lui avaient ordonnée de s'enfuir, et c'est ce qu'Isabelle fit.

Mais l'un des hommes qui les avaient attaqués, était à sa poursuite !

On ne connait pas grand-chose de la poursuite, tout ce qu'on vint à savoir c'est qu'Isabelle vint à s'en sortir indemne de ces courses, en ayant parvenu à tuer l'homme qui la suivait et qui lui voulait du mal.

Après ça, sa vie reprit le cours normal de son existence ou quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'elle était enceinte de son époux elle vint à rencontrée une vieille femme lors de sa promenade matinale dans l'enceinte de sa demeure.

Cette vieille femme vint à se présenter à elle comme étant la mère de l'homme qu'elle avait tué plusieurs mois auparavant, et celle-ci l'avait retrouver dans l'intention de se venger d'elle.

Mais aux lieux de la tuer, la vieille femme décida de la maudire, elle et ces enfants, comme tous les descendants qu'elle aura, d'une malédiction.

Sauf que la Sorcière, car la vielle femme était une véritable sorcière païen, était bien plus ruser que toutes les autres et au lieu de lui lancer une malédiction, comme on en racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur, elle trouva une malédiction adéquate pour cette jeune baronne.

Avisant l'ombre de la jeune mère que lui renvoyait les lumières de l'aube, la vieille sorcière souria en disant que son ombre serait sa malédiction.

Comment une ombre pourrait être une malédiction me diriez-vous ?

Car la sorcière en avait décidé ainsi : se serait son ombre, sa plus grande peur !

L'Ombre deviendrait le pire ennemi de sa famille !

Dans les vieilles croyances, on racontait que l'ombre d'une personne représentait l'âme de celle-ci, si elle était bonne ou mauvaise raison pour laquelle, sa malédiction se concentrerait sur celle-ci.

Au lieu aussi, de la changer en une créature hideuse et difforme la jeune Isabelle deviendrait la créature que ces capacités et ces émotions reflétaient le plus, et la sorcière lança son sort.

Ou l'instant d'après, Isabelle vit son ombre changer.

Celle-ci humaine, se transforma en une créature à quatre pattes alors qu'elle sentit des instincts de prédateur et de chasseur grandir en elle, alors que ces os et ces muscles se mirent à changer et à se modifier sous ces hurlements de douleur, pendant que la sorcière riait de sa souffrance.

Et c'est à partir de là, que tous les enfants et descendants d'Isabelle Swan, furent à leurs tours maudits de cette ombre qui les rendait animal.

Parce que oui, la sorcière ne les avait pas maudit à devenir des monstres, mais des animaux puisqu'à cette époque, chaque animal était considéré comme un démon des enfers les superstitions du temps.

L'Ombre que possédait chaque descendant de Swan, était différente selon les caractéristiques de la personne maudite, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient tous unique dans leur genre car il n'y avait jamais le même animal dans la même génération.

On peut croire que se transformer en animal s'est quelque chose de génial et de super, mais détrompez-vous ?

A chaque instant, leurs instincts animales peuvent prendre le dessus lors d'une émotion forte ou d'un moment difficile, et ils peuvent se transformer devant des humains, qui ne connaissaient leurs existences ce qui peut être embêtant !

Tout comme le fait que ceux, qui possèdent une Ombre qui se trouve être dans la catégorie des prédateurs, peut s'en prendre à des humains innocents lorsque leurs instincts de chasse prenne le dessus sur leurs consciences humaines.

Alors vus de ce côté, ce n'était pas de la rigolade pour eux tous !

Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient guère se montrer à la lumière car leur Ombre viendrait à les trahir de leur différence, comparer à un simple être humain.

Et toutes les générations suivantes ont eux à supporter ce problème « d'Ombre » : ne devant point se montrer au soleil, devant rester zen à toute attaque envers sa personne, ne pas avoir des émotions négatives et surtout, ne jamais, au grand jamais laisser l'instinct animal prendre le dessus sur la conscience humaine.

Parce que si c'était le cas, on pouvait risquer de se perdre à jamais dans l'Ombre et que l'humain disparaisse totalement dans l'animal.

C'était essentiellement pour cette raison que ce sortilège était considéré comme maudit !

Aux files des siècles écoulés, la descendance d'Isabelle Swan a grandis pour ensuite diminuer lors de certaine génération, avant que les enfants ne reviennent par dizaine aux cours d'une époque plus florissante, contrairement à celle des épidémies ou des guerres.

Maintenant, aux XXIème siècles, la famille Swan s'étendait sur toute la planète !

Certains de la famille avaient élus domicile en Nouvelle Zélande, d'autre en Chine, d'autre en Russie ou en France les plus proches de leurs cultures étaient restés en Angleterre, d'autres sinon habitaient en France, et le reste se trouvait en Alaska ou au Canada.

Mais celle qui se trouvait être la plus nombreuses en famille de cette génération, était celle qui avait élus domicile dans la petite ville de Forks, dans la Péninsule Olympic au nord de l'Etat de Washington près de la frontière canadienne, ville que les anciens de la famille avaient fondés.

L'ayant nommé Forks, la « fourche » parce qu'elle se trouvait pile à l'endroit ou plusieurs rivières s'écoulaient jusqu'à l'océan, et qui avait été fondée lors des guerres de Sécession.

Pourquoi cet endroit, parce que de tous les endroits qu'ils avaient connus, c'était la seule terre ou le temps était des plus déplorable, rare était le soleil dans ce coin perdu et c'était l'endroit idéale pour eux d'y vivre.

La plus ancienne de la famille se nommait Marie, qui était alors âgé de 90 ans, même si physiquement parlant, elle n'en faisait que dans les 70 autre fait aussi de la malédiction, c'est que les maudits avaient une vie bien plus longue qu'un humain normal.

Par exemple, le « record » de l'âge le plus vieux qu'ils ont eux dans leur « grande » famille, s'est produit il y a trois générations, ou la Swan avait décédée à l'âge de 153 ans.

Oui ! Sa surprend !

En tout cas, pour revenir à la Matriarche de la famille Swan à Forks, s'était elle qui avait le titre de Maire dans la ville, et gardant un œil sur ces habitants aussi tout le monde la voyait comme une femme forte et solide, bien qu'elle possédait une certaine grâce et fluidité dans ces mouvements, comme si elle donnait l'impression de flotter.

Ces longs cheveux gris argent faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle, ainsi que ces yeux couleur chocolat au lait qui brillaient de malice et d'amour quand elle les portait sur ces enfants et petits enfants.

Pour ce qui était de son Ombre, on pouvait dire que Marie portait le nom de famille de son animal.

Son Ombre est le cygne !

Ce gracieux oiseau était son Ombre, l'Ombre le plus inoffensif que possédait sa famille, car celui de ces enfants et de ces petits enfants étaient bien moins inoffensifs que la sienne.

De son défunt mari « humain », elle avait épousé un simple humain qui avait été mis au secret de son Ombre et de sa grande famille Marie avait eue trois enfants : John, Charlie et Jena.

John, l'ainé et le plus grand des trois, âgé de 40 ans passer, était brun foncer aux yeux bleu hérité de son père, avec une légère moustache et barbe, alors qu'il avait une peau pâle lui aussi étant marier à une jeune femme du nom, elle aussi, de Marie. Jeune femme blonde aux cheveux boucler, les yeux bleu et la peau claire, âgée de 38 ans elle était elle aussi, une simple humaine qui avait été mis dans le secret des Swan.

Parce que l'Ombre de John était un lion !

Travaillant dans la justice, en étant un très grand avocat, réputé à Seattle alors que Marie avait ouvert un restaurant-bar-boite à Forks, qui faisait fureur parmis les jeunes pendant la soirée.

Quand la matriarche n'était pas là, c'était John le leader de la famille.

Avec son épouse, ils avaient eux tous les deux, trois garçons : Dean, Sam et Adam.

Dean, l'aîné, âgé de 18 ans, était aussi brun que son père et les yeux bleus de sa mère avec une peau claire, alors qu'en ce qui concernait son Ombre, il s'agissait d'un ours brun.

Sam, le deuxième, âgé de 17 ans avait les cheveux brun plus claire et les yeux bleu de son père, ayant lui aussi la peau claire, alors que son Ombre était un loup noire.

Quant à Adam, le troisième et dernier, âgé de 16 ans, cheveux châtains presque blond et aux yeux clairs, et à la peau pâle était quand à lui, son Ombre, un épervier d'Europe.

Et ils étaient tous les trois au lycée de Forks en terminale, seconde et première année.

Charlie, le frère de John, était, lui, âgé de 36 ans cheveux noirs et moustache assortis, les yeux chocolat au lait de sa mère et sa peau pâle il était marier à Renée, jeune femme de 35 ans, peau claire, cheveux châtains et yeux bleu qui était elle aussi au courante de leur secret.

L'Ombre de Charlie était un chien, un berger allemand pour être plus exacte caractéristique qu'il possédait et qui ont fais de lui, le shérif de Forks. Quand à Renée, elle était institutrice d'enfant à l'école maternelle de la ville, avant d'aider, le soir, Marie à la boite.

Et tous les deux, ils avaient deux filles : Isabella et Bree.

Isabella, l'aînée, avait 17 ans. De longs cheveux brun-roux/acajou boucler et aux yeux chocolat au lait, alors que sa peau de porcelaine était ressortis par ces couleurs mais elle était surtout la plus dangereuse dans la famille à cause de son Ombre, qui était une panthère des neiges, plus grand prédateur que le lion.

Quand à Bree, âgée de 15 ans, elle avait les longs cheveux noirs de son père et boucler, avec les yeux bleu de sa mère ou son Ombre était la plus petite de tous, puisqu'elle était un renard.

Et elles étaient toutes les deux au lycée en seconde et première années.

Quant à Jena, la sœur cadette de John et Charlie, avait de longs cheveux châtains roux et des yeux clairs, la peau claire elle avait 35 ans et son Ombre se trouvait être un Aigle impériale. Elle était mariée à Alaric, 37 ans, cheveux châtains et yeux clairs, prof d'histoire et humain mis aussi dans la confidence.

Et ils avaient deux filles : les fausses jumelles, Caroline et Elena.

Caroline, l'aîné de 2 minutes, était blondes et aux yeux bleu alors qu'Elena la plus jeune, était brune aux yeux bruns ou toutes les deux avaient hérités de la même Ombre, même si elles avaient des caractères différents, elles étaient toutes les deux des Harfangs des neiges.

Bien évidemment entre famille de maudits, les Swan de Forks gardaient contactes avec les autres Swan dans le monde, surtout ceux qui vivait à Phoenix, malgré le soleil et ceux d'Ottawa.

Mais s'ils s'entendaient bien avec leurs cousins, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils n'y avaient pas de conflit.

Ils les nommaient les « bannis », ceux de la famille qui avait renié leurs côtés humains pour vivre de leurs instincts animaux et de prédateurs, ils étaient dirigés par un dénommé Tom, nouveau chef des Bannis depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, et que son Ombre se trouvait être un Tigre de Sibérie raison qui l'avait fais devenir chef par rapport à tous les autres membres.

Redoutables et dangereux, ils s'étaient déjà attaqués à des familles dont ils étaient parvenus à en décimer quelques unes, obligeant les autres familles Swan à leur déclarer la guerre.

Après un combat redoutable dans les Pyrénées en France, il y a trois ans les Bannis se tenaient tranquille même si tout le monde savait qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre répliquer, et ce jour là, ça allait être sanglant.

Mais les Bannis n'étaient pas les seules ennemies que les Swan s'étaient fais !

Il y avait d'autres créatures encore plus terrifiantes qu'eux sur cette terre, et ces derniers avaient déjà rasé plusieurs générations auparavant, que s'en était terrifiant !

Sauf qu'ils ignoraient tous, que pendant cette nouvelle année scolaire, ils allaient faire une rencontre auxquels ils ne s'attendaient pas.


	4. Chapitre 2 Le commencement

**Camzoune**** : merci pour ta com et pour ce qui est de la publication des chap sache que je suis entrain de commencer le chap 4 en ce moment, donc le 3****e**** je le mettrais demain ). Hâte que tu me dises ce que tu pense de ce chap là **

**SoMalicia**** : « malédiction qui devient plus en danger » veut signifier deux choses pour moi ). La 1****er**** s'est que cette malédiction est connus de peu de monde et qu'elle peut être mise en danger si elle venait à être révéler. Et le 2****e**** point que je n'ai pas plus approfondis, c'est que cette malédiction peut se trouver « futile » pour certaine « créature » mais qu'elle se révélera aussi dangereuse pour eux. Donc cette malédiction peut être aussi une menace pour les détenteurs qui peuvent risquer leurs vies. Mais tu comprendras mieux ce que je viens de dire dans les prochains chapitre **

**Sinon voici le chapitre 2 qui débute cette fic, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas **

**Chapitre 2 : Le Commencement**

_Cher journal,_

_Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 1__er__ septembre 2011 et c'est la rentrée scolaire._

_Encore !_

_Je déteste par-dessus tout me mélanger aux autres et essayer de paraitre humain aux yeux de tous !_

_Parce que je ne suis pas humain ou je ne le suis plus._

_Tout le monde veut me faire paraître humaine mais c'est peine perdue, je suis un cas qui ne peut plus être sauvé maintenant._

_J'ai gouté à la sauvagerie et à la monstruosité de mon Ombre, je ne peux guère revenir humain. Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui c'est passé et ce que j'ai fais. _

_Je suis un être maudit dans tous les sens du terme !_

_Les miens désirent m'aider à « remonter la pente » comme ils disent mais c'est impossible, ils ne peuvent rien pour aider. Comment pourrais-je accepter l'aide de parfait étranger pour moi ?_

_Oui, ma famille m'était étrangère !_

_Ces deux dernières années passer loin de chez moi, me les avait fais oublier je ne me souviens plus de chaque membre de ma famille !_

_Ni l'excentricité et l'innocence de ma mère, ni de la loyauté et le respect de mon père, ni même la ruse et la gentillesse de ma petite sœur, et la sincérité et l'affection de grand-mère._

_Ni la force et la grandeur de mon oncle, ou la compassion de son épouse ni les gamineries, la sagesse et les blagues de mes trois cousins. Ou encore de la clairvoyance de ma tante et le savoir de son époux, et la bonté et maternité que dégageaient mes deux cousines._

_Tout ça, je n'en avais aucune mémoire !_

_La brutalité dans laquelle j'ai été élevé ces deux derniers années, m'avait fais oublier à quel point j'étais humaine et à quel point j'aimais mon Ombre._

_Je chérissais mon Ombre, ma panthère des neiges comme une sœur, comme une partie de moi car grâce à elle, j'étais bien plus forte que mes cousins et je m'amusais souvent à leur botter les fesses._

_C'est ce qui chez moi les avait attirés à me prendre, à me capturer plutôt !_

_Bonté divine Bella, cesse donc de remuer le couteau dans la plaie surtout qu'il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour pouvoir retrouver un semblant de conscience humaine pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi._

_Mais maintenant que j'étais là, j'étais tous simplement terroriser !_

_Je me sentais seul et dépaysager dans mon propre monde, et j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'ils me suivent jusqu'ici et … mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore ! Je suis siphonné !_

_Il a une vie et mérite de la vivre et moi je veux qu'il soit auprès de moi ! Si je ne peux pas me démerder sans lui, autant me pendre tout de suite… et voila que je sors une nouvelle connerie !_

_Heuresement que personne ne peut lire dans ma tête ou encore lire dans mon journal, parce qu'on veut que je puisse faire tout sortir de ce que je ressens et éprouve, mais c'est risquer d'aller voir un psy alors je me rabats sur le journal. Au moins sa me permet de penser à autre chose qu'à la rentrée dans moins d'une heure._

_Et je ne suis pas prête, je ne me sens pas prête pour y retourner !_

_ Bella ! Tu es prête, parce qu'on va y aller ! Appela une voix féminine dans le couloir vers sa chambre, alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'une de ces cousines.

Elena, la plus jeune fille de Jena, la sœur cadette de son père avait été et était toujours celle qui agissait plus de façon maternelle envers elle, bien qu'une certains inquiétude brillait toujours dans son regard, quand elle était auprès d'elle.

De longs cheveux brun lisser et des yeux brun, Elena avait enfiler un pull foncer par-dessus son maillot clair avec un jean moulant assortis à ces bottes noires à talons haut, son manteau sur elle avec son sac de cours sur son épaule elle souria à sa cousine en la regardant ranger son journal intime dans la commode de sa table de nuit à côté de son lit.

Et en ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder les cicatrices qu'elle voyait à travers le col de son pull, au niveau de sa gorge, chose que Bella remarqua très vite en l'obligeant à entourer une écharpe autour de celle-ci, pour lui cacher ces marques à ces yeux.

_ Il faut y aller Bee ! Tu as pris tes médicaments ? Demanda Elena en la regardant plein d'affection et de compassion, avant de porter son regard sur les boites de médicaments sur sa table de chevet.

_ Non mais…

_ Il faut que tu les prennes Bee ! Tu as déjà asser souffert comme cela ces dernier temps, il faut que tu te ressaisisses ? Demanda Elena à l'intention de sa cousine en prenant les médicaments en question, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la jambe gauche de Bella qui reposait en hauteur sur un gros coussin sur son lit.

Car tout son mollet de son genoux jusqu'à sa cheville avait été solidement enfermé dans une attelle, qu'elle portait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois déjà et elle le porterait pour plusieurs mois encore, tant que sa blessure n'avait pas totalement guérite.

Cette blessure avait été la plus grave de toutes celles qu'elle avait encaissé, et celle-ci aurait très bien pus la tuer.

Mais elle aimait souffrir, elle voulait souffrir !

Elle avait fais du mal à tellement de personne que souffrir était pour elle une compensation à tout ce qu'elle avait causée au cours de cette première année de sauvagerie.

Mais d'un autre côté, ces médicaments, ou ces somnifères ou antidouleurs, parvenaient à faire taire ces instincts et à surtout endormir ces sens de prédateurs.

Quand elle était sous médicaments, ces instincts de panthère était légèrement endormis ce qui permettait à sa conscience humaine de refaire surface, chose qui avait été utilisé pour la ramener à la « raison » lors de son « réveil » de panthère à humaine.

Les odeurs étaient moins prononcer, les sons plus difficiles à capter, ces yeux avaient du mal à voir à plus de cinq mètre d'elle, il lui était aussi plus difficile de reconnaitre une texture au toucher et sa bouche était pâteuse, ayant du mal à aimer et déguster ce qu'elle mangeait.

En claire, elle était totalement endormis si on pouvait le dire quand elle était sous médicament, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que ces derniers avaient cessés de faire effet, et tous ces sens et instinct lui étaient revenus comme au premier jour.

Son odorat lui permettait de sentir la lavande et le freesia que sa chambre conservait, ainsi que le parfum tentant de vanille que s'était parfumée Elena, qui ne masquait pas l'odeur d'oiseau nocturne qu'était son Ombre, elle pouvait nettement sentir l'odeur des plumes de l'Harfang ainsi que le sang qu'il y avait sur certains ongles des pieds de sa cousine.

Sang du petit mulot que cette dernière s'était nourris cette nuit lors de sa chasse !

Elle entendait aussi les pulsations cardiaques de sa cousine comme si elle avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, pouvant sans peine voir le sang battre en rythme dans sa jugulaire, ce qui ne put l'empêcher de lui mettre de l'eau à la bouche l'obligeant à détourner le regard pour ne pas considérer sa cousine comme proie, s'empressant aussi à fermer les yeux pour ne plus rien voir.

Car elle pouvait voir tout autour d'elle, jusqu'à la poussière sur certains meubles autour d'elle.

Mais si elle ne pouvait pas voir, elle pouvait nettement entendre tout ce qui se passait dans sa chambre et dans chaque pièce de la maison, pouvant sans peine replacer les objets dans l'espace et les personnes à leurs bruits.

Sa mère était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer les petits plats de ces enfants et de ces neveux pour le repas de ce midi, alors que sa grand-mère était dans le salon entrain de tricoter des écharpes, ces cousins n'étaient déjà plus là, comme sa petite sœur et son autre cousine, ou encore ces oncles et tantes qui devaient déjà être partis au travail comme son père au poste.

En claire, dans les jeunes, ils ne restaient qu'elle et Elena dans la maison les autres devaient être déjà partis pour le lycée dans ce cas et Elena était celle qui avait proposé d'amener Bella puisque les autres évitaient.

Surtout à cause des copines de ces deux premiers cousins, qui avaient la trouille que Bella s'en prenne à elles par instinct, vus qu'elles étaient totalement humaines et qu'elles étaient elles aussi dans le secret.

Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre avec ces « belles-cousines », et elle se rappelait sans aucune difficulté du regard inquiet et apeuré qu'elles avaient eux à son encontre et le fait aussi que ces cousins lui avaient demandés de se camer aux médicaments pour pas qu'elle ne fasse de folie à leur encontre.

En claire, ces filles avaient déjà une mauvais impression pour Bella et vus comment ces deux cousins l'évitaient eux aussi, pour ainsi ne pas la tenter puisqu'ils avaient leurs odeurs sur eux.

Pour résumer, ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle !

D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir mais de l'autre, elle leur en voulait de ne pas « essayer » de lui faire confiance, que s'en était énervant.

_ Tu devrais prendre tes médicaments Bella ? Demanda Elena en s'avançant vers la table de chevet et en prenant les médicaments approprier, avec son verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

L'observant pendant un bref instant, Bella souffla de résignation avant de prendre les médocs qu'elle lui donnait et de les avaler d'une traite, et de prendre son verre d'eau ensuite pour les faire plus facilement passer dans sa gorge pour ensuite lancer un sourire goguenard à sa cousine qui le lui rendit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, et de se relever du lit.

_ Allons-y ! Souria Elena en tendant ces deux mains à sa cousine et en l'aidant à se relever de son lit, de lui confier son sac de cours ainsi que la béquille qu'on lui avait confié pour pouvoir se déplacer à cause de sa jambe.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Bella s'en empara avant de suivre sa cousine hors de sa chambre, traversant le grand couloir de l'étage et de prendre l'escalier, pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine ou Renée les attendait avec leurs repas.

_ Voila vos petits déjeuner les filles, passer une bonne journée toutes les deux salua Renée en souriant aux deux filles en leur remettant leurs déjeuners avant de s'affairer à la vaisselle du petit déj, alors qu'Elena s'empressa d'emmener Bella au garage, sous les « bonnes chances » de grand-mère.

Montant dans la Mini rouge d'Elena, Bella souffla d'énervement alors qu'elle ne put empêcher son pied droit de frapper contre la porte à côté d'elle, faisant sursauter sa cousine qui la regarda étonner avant de se décider à démarrer son véhicule et d'appuyer sur le bouton pour faire ouvrir de loin la porte du garage pour sortir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? Demanda Elena inquiète de la colère que dégageait sa cousine.

_ Même ma mère à peur de moi ! Déjà que les membres de ma famille ne me font pas confiance, alors ma mère aussi parce que …

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Bella ! Renée t'aime ! Coupa Elena voulant lui faire comprendre l'amour que sa mère l'aimait.

_ Oui ! Elle m'aime ! Elle aimait plutôt l'ancienne moi, mais elle déteste tout ce que je suis devenue et qui pourrait lui en vouloir, pas moi ! Mais pourtant je lui en veux tout de même de rejeter celle que je suis ! Déclara Bella en se massant le crâne, alors que les médocs commençaient à faire leur effet sur elle et ces sens commençaient déjà à s'amoindrir, et c'est ce qui lui causait cette migraine.

_ Donne lui du temps Bella ! Donnes-nous du temps, nous pensions ne jamais plus te revoir et quand nous avons sus que tu étais vivante et que tu allais rentrer à la maison, nous étions tous fous de joie ! Sauf que lorsqu'on nous a prévenus sur le fait que tu n'étais plus la même, que tu avais changé à ce point, c'est vrai que cela nous a effrayé mais on t'aime Bella ! Et nous ferons tout pour t'aider à te rappeler de ta vie d'avant et de tout le reste lui promit Elena.

_ Et en attendant vous me dopez aux médocs répliqua Bella sans vergogne, ne voulant pas s'empêcher de dire la vérité et de sortir tout ce qu'ils l'obligeaient à lui faire subir pour qu'elle puisse rester.

_ C'est la seule chose qui puisse te…

_ Me calmez mais pas me maitrisez ! Et ce n'est pas comme ça que je parviendrais à contrôler les envies de mon Ombre, vous pensez m'aider en faisant un truc pareil mais la seule chose que vous gagnerez c'est que lorsque je m'énerverais vraiment, aucun de vous ne pourra m'arrêter et je ne pourrais pas moi-même me contrôler ! S'exclama Bella courroucer en fusillant sa cousine alors que tous ces sens venaient de lui être couper, et ces sens « humains » ne lui plaisaient guère.

N'ayant rien à redire face à ces accusations, Elena se concentra sur la route et laissa sa cousine se calmer sous les effets des médicaments, alors qu'elles arrivèrent bientôt sur le parking du lycée là ou plusieurs véhicules étaient déjà garer ou seuls celles des membres de sa famille étaient les plus tape à l'œil, avec une Volvo grise.

Se garant vite à côté du 4x4 de Caroline qui les attendait pendant que tous les autres devaient être déjà partis en cours, n'ayant encore que quelques élèves sur le parking.

_ Salut vous deux ! Alors prête pour cette nouvelle rentrée ? Demanda excitée Caroline en allant les accueillir à leurs sorties de la Mini et en voulant aider Bella à sortir du véhicule, mais celle-ci rejeta son aide et en sortit toute seule.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa m'enchante ! Grogna Bella pleine de sarcasme à l'intention de sa cousine, avant de commencer à s'avancer d'un pas boitillant avec sa béquille vers le lycée.

Surprise, Caroline jeta un œil à sa petite sœur jumelle qui lui fit un signe de tête de ne rien dire, avant de suivre Bella vers le lycée.

_ En tout cas, tu ne seras pas la seule nouvelle cette année ! Il y a une nouvelle famille qui s'est installé à Forks et les enfants se sont inscrits au lycée. Trois garçons et deux filles, deux d'entre eux sont en terminale et les autres en première année un peu de sang neuf ne fera pas de mal dans cette petite ville ! Souria Caroline à l'intention d'Elena et de Bella, tout en désignant la fameuse Volvo grise de la tête sur le parking, véhicule sans nulle doute appartenant aux nouveaux venus.

_ Comment s'ppele-t'il ? Demanda Elena à son intention pour en sa voir plus sur les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Les Cullen ! Avoua Caroline sur le nom de la famille des nouveaux étudiants du lycée. On connaitra leurs prénoms ce midi à la cafétéria ajouta-t'elle à leurs intentions.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous aimez radoter sur les nouveaux arrivants j'espère ? Demanda Bella ne voulant pas une seconde les écouter parler de ragots et d'autre sur une nouvelle famille, arrivant à Forks.

_ Non ! Bien sur que non Bella ! Mais c'est rare qu'une si grande famille vient se terrer dans une petite ville comme Forks, et de plus, tout le monde se connait ici, il faudra faire gaffe de ne pas faire connaitre notre secret d'eux rappela Caroline sur le fait que leur famille devait à chaque fois enquêter sur les nouveaux arrivants en ville, et sur le fait de savoir s'ils seraient une menace s'ils venaient à connaitre leurs secrets.

_ Sinon, en attendant, on va t'emmener prendre ton emploi du temps au secrétariat proposa Elena en tenant l'une des portes battantes de l'entrée du lycée, pour permettre à Bella d'entrer à l'intérieur du hall vite suivis par ces deux cousines.

Qui l'emmenèrent au secrétariat alors que tous les regards des élèves dans le couloir se tournèrent sur leurs passages, passant plus leurs attentions sur Bella que sur les deux cousines, qui ne semblaient pas s'intéresser aux regards qui se braquaient sur elles.

Et tous ces regards concentrer sur elle la rendait « folle » et pour cette fois, elle remerciait les médicaments qui assommait son Ombre parce que sinon, elle aurait finis par sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une bête de foire.

Remarque, c'est ce qu'elle était en vérité !

Quand elle fut enfin dans l'antre du secrétariat, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement car si elle n'arrivait pas à supporter quelques secondes sous les yeux des élèves, alors qu'est ce qui se passerait pour une journée de cours ?

Ca allait être l'enfer !

_ Bonjour les filles, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Mme Cope, la secrétaire, en souriant aux deux jumelles avant de jeter un regard à la troisième personne dans la pièce, et de croiser le regard de Bella.

_ Bonjour Mme Cope, nous sommes venus accompagner notre cousine prendre son emploi du temps déclara simplement Caroline tout en désignant sa petite cousine alors que les yeux de la secrétaire brillèrent de curiosité et de compréhension, avant de se mettre à pâlir quand elle croisa le regard de Bella qui n'était pas des plus agréable en cet instant.

_ Bien… bien sur ! Voila ton emploi du temps petite, et le papier que tu dois faire signer par tous tes professeurs et si tu as des problèmes, tu peux…

_ Ne vous en faites pas Mme Cope, nous serons à même de l'aider à se faire au lycée prévena Elena en prenant le fait qu'elle se chargerait de s'occuper à « initier » sa cousine à tout se qu'elle devrait savoir sur le lycée.

_ Alors bonne journée à toute salua Mme Cope avant de retourner à ces dossiers pour très vite détourner son regard de Bella, alors que ces deux cousines la prirent chacunes par un bras pour la faire sortir au plus vite de la pièce.

_ Tu sais Bee, on t'a demandé d'être cordiale et non pas de fusiller quiconque te regarderait de travers ? Demanda Caroline à sa cousine alors qu'Elena lançait un regard éloquant à tous les élèves autours d'elles pour qu'ils leurs fichent la paix.

_ Désoler de te décevoir Caroline, mais si toi tu adores être au centre de l'attention ce n'est pas mon cas répliqua Bella vraiment de mauvaise humeur et les médicaments ne pourraient pas arrêter ça.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'adore l'attention des gens ? Demanda surprise Caroline ne voyant pas ce qui lui faisait croire qu'elle adorait ça.

_ Tu te fous de moi, n'est ce pas ? Parce que tu crois que t'habiller comme tu le fais, avec les derniers habits tendances, tout comme la coiffure et le parfum n'aient pas mis en œuvre pour attirer le regard des autres sur toi ! Pour faire baver les mecs d'envie et jalouser les filles comme pas possible ? Demanda Bella tout en indiquant de son doigt la tenue à la mode, la coiffure et le parfum que dégageait sa cousine.

Face à cette « accusation », Caroline ne put rien répliquer alors qu'elle regardait ces vêtements comme si elle ne les voyait pas, pendant qu'Elena essayait de trouver un moyen de calmer le jeu entre elles.

_ Alors désolé que je fusille tous ceux qui me regarde un peu trop parce que je déteste ça cracha Bella avec véhémence pour bien enfoncer sa pique et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas cela.

_ On devrait se calmer les filles et respirer un bon coup, et ne plus parler de cela d'accord ! On devrait aller en cours sinon nous allions être en retard prévena Elena les rappelant à l'ordre des heures de cours.

_ Tu as raison Elena ! Essayons de paraitre humain alors que nous ne le sommes pas ! Pour ce qui est de m'aider, je me débrouillerais toute seule, merci bien ! Cracha Bella en prenant son emploi du temps des mains de sa cousine avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de son autre cousine, de son pas boitant avec sa béquille sous les regards de tous, jusqu'à sa première classe.

Pendant tout son chemin, elle avait très bien sentis les regards surpris et étonné de ces deux cousines peser dans son dos, mais elle n'en avait cure… enfin, une part d'elle s'en fichait complètement sauf une autre part d'elle.

Une part qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et qui était la vraie menace !

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle détestait attirer l'attention sur elle, parce qu'une part d'elle, détestait par-dessus tout qu'on la regarde en biais et qu'on chuchote sur son passage. Si elle se trouvait là il y a un an, alors tous ces élèves ne seraient plus de ce monde déjà.

Ne voulant pas trop ressasser le passé, Bella entra enfin dans sa salle de classe, cours de littérature pour la première heure et prit l'une des places du premier rang côté fenêtre, pour pouvoir observer la forêt dehors si elle devait trouver un moyen de se calmer et de se détendre pendant cette heure, qui allait être un long calvaire pour elle.

En posant son sac sur sa table, elle perçut les vibrations de son Iphone à l'intérieur qui lui annonçait qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

Curieuse, elle le sortit pour lire le message et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant celui-ci :

_**Toute la troupe au grand complet, souhaite une bonne journée d'entrée à Belle dans le monde des humains. Et si jamais un type te prend trop la tête, tu nous le dis et on règle son compte. Snake.**_

Tout sourire, Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face au caractère de « Snake » et allait ranger son portable, quand il vibra de nouveau dans sa main et elle lut le nouveau message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_**Oublis le dernier conseil de Snake, nous viendrons tous en force pour leur botter les fesses. Bonne chance pour ta journée Bella. Dumbo.**_

Ca c'était du « Dumbo » tout cracher, contredire « Snake » pour en mettre encore plus, ces deux là s'entendait comme cochon et loire, surtout à cause de leurs Ombres d'où ils tiraient la plupart de leurs caractères.

Elle revena vite à elle quand son portable vibra encore une fois dans sa main et elle se dépêcha de lire le message reçus.

_**Bien que je me doute que tu as reçus ces phrases des deux autres zigotos, je te le dis quand même, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu nous appels et on débarque. Sinon je te souhaite bonne chance pour aujourd'hui et a+. Bagheera.**_

Souriante, Bella reconnaissait bien le côté protecteur de « Bagheera » à son encontre. Il était toujours celui qui avait toujours agis de façon fraternel avec elle, vus au fait que son Ombre était un animal qui était le plus proche d'elle de toute la bande, il avait toujours été le plus réceptif à l'intention des autres.

_**Je te souhaite bonne chance pour aujourd'hui et toutes mes pensées t'accompagnent. Je t'embrasse. Blanche.**_

Bella fut une fois de plus ému chaque fois qu'elle recevait un message de « Blanche », elle était celle qui dans le groupe avait toujours eue une attitude maternelle envers elle. S'était son amour maternel à son encontre qui l'avait soutenue à revenir dans la « lumière », et c'est ce qui l'avait sans nulle doute aider à ne pas se laisser dominer par les « ténèbres ».

Elle essuya l'unique larme qui perlait de sa joue quand son portable lui indiqua encore un autre message et elle se demandait, qui des deux restants du groupe qu'elle connaissait, le lui envoyait.

_**Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi, Belle. Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui. L'Apprentie.**_

Le professeur venait tout juste de rentrée dans la salle et demandait le silence pour commencer son cours, quand Bella se leva et alla le voir pour lui donner le papier qu'il devait signer au moment ou son portable vibra encore une fois.

Le regardant en vitesse avant que son prof le voit, Bella souria en voyant son dernier message donner par le dernier membre du groupe mais aussi le plus important de la « famille ».

_**Je te souhaite bonne chance ma puce et je sais que tu arriveras à tenir, aussi délicate soit la situation, tu en es capable. Je te dis à ce soir pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Je t'embrasse. Le Chasseur.**_

Rangeant de nouveau son portable dans sa poche de son pantalon, Bella continua de sourire avant que le professeur ne lui demande de se présenter, elle et l'autre « nouvelle » quand la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule devant le bureau du professeur.

Et au vus des quelques centimètres qui la séparait de « l'autre nouvelle », Bella sentit avant même de se tourner vers elle l'odeur qu'elle dégageait et c'était une odeur qu'elle connaissait.

Qu'elle connaissait très bien même !

Une odeur sucrée et d'animal qui se dégageait d'elle, mais pas une odeur caractéristique à ceux maudits par une Ombre, s'était bien plus. L'odeur animale qui se dégageait d'elle semblait être plus ancienne que présente, comme si elle s'était « frotter » à l'animal, une biche pour être précis, vus le fumet qu'elle dégageait mais c'était l'odeur sucré qui était bien plus suspecte et repérable pour elle qui lui fit frémir ces narines de colère et de dégout.

Il y en avait dans le lycée !

Il y avait de ces « êtres » dans un lycée remplie d'humain innocent et fragile, et cela la mettait en rogne ! Son côté « ténébreux » était en rogne ! Parce que ces « êtres » étaient aussi responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, certes indirectement mais ils étaient responsable de l'enfer qu'elle avait endurée pendant un an, et ce qu'elle était « devenue » pendant ces un an.

Et alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers sa « camarade », Bella put le sentir monter en elle. Son côté ténébreux était entrain de refaire surface, certes pendant un bref instant mais un instant qui sembla durer des heures pour elle et cette « fille ».

Petite et un air de lutin, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et couper court, lisser en pique dans tous les sens la peau pâle de cadavre et cette beauté mystérieuse qui se dégageait d'elle, et ces étranges yeux dorés alors qu'elle lui souriait de façon aimable qui déchanta très vite quand elle croisa son regard.

Et la, Bella sut ! Elle voyait son côté « ténébreux » et aux vus de son regard flous et apeuré, elle en était terrifier.

_ Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir mes demoiselles proposa leur professeur de littérature qui leur donna ainsi une diversion pour cesser de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, surtout Bella qui put revenir à elle et taire son sombre côté.

Ne l'obligeant pas à le dire deux fois, Bella reprit sa fiche de présence et s'empressa de regagner son siège de son pas boitillant, alors que « l'autre » sembla elle aussi regagner sa place, son corps aussi rigide qu'un lampadaire et se murant dans son silence, sans quitter le tableau noir des yeux.

Mais pendant tout l'heure du cours, Bella ne suivi pas vraiment les discours du professeur sur les livres qu'ils allaient devoir lire et étudier pendant l'année, trop concentrée dans ces pensées et en sentant aussi quelques fois, le regard pesant de cette « fille », Alice Cullen mais aussi à retenir son côté sombre qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose.

Celle de sauter à la gorge de cette Cullen et de mettre fin à sa vie !

Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait d'un côté aussi, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais laisser cette partie d'elle reprendre le dessus une nouvelle fois sur sa conscience, mais il fallait dire qu'une telle « personne » en sa présence n'était pas ce qui pouvait vraiment l'aider à contenir cette furie en elle.

Mais il y avait aussi qu'elle s'était dévoilée à cette fille !

Certes sans le vouloir mais tout de même, ce n'était pas bon ! Pas bon du tout pour elle !

Et si le reste de la famille était comme la fille, elle était mal barrer ! Elle ne craignait pas la mort mais elle avait peur de la donner encore une fois, même à des êtres tels qu'eux et c'est ce qui l'effrayait autant de reprendre ces vieilles habitudes de cette vie, qu'elle avait eue avec les Bannis.

Alors quand la sonnerie retentit enfin pour sonner la fin de l'heure, Bella s'empressa de rassembler ces affaires et de sortir au plus vite de la salle, se mettant même à sauter à cloche pied pour avancer plus vite car sa béquille la retardait. S'empressant de sortir dehors en espérant que la nouvelle ou les autres « nouveaux » ne l'avaient pas suivis, et se dépêcha de sortir son portable et d'appeler la première personne qui serait à même de la sortir de ce merdier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

_ _Alors Bella ! Comment c'est passer cette première heure ? Pas trop angoisser ? _Demanda son interlocuteur.

_ Chris ! Il y en a dans le lycée ! Des « immortelles » ! Je crois qu'il y en a toute une famille et…

__Oh, oh, oh ! Doucement Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?_ Demanda le dénommer Chris en essayant de calmer Bella et de lui faire dire ce qui se passait.

_ Qu'il y a des immortelles dans le lycée ou je suis, ou devrais-je dire même dans la ville où j'habite avec ma famille ! Et je crois que… je crois que l'une d'entre elle à fais, sans le vouloir, connaissance avec les yeux de la Bête déclara simplement Bella à son interlocuteur.

Et elle avait de quoi être merdique, parce que quand elle se retourna vers les portes vitrer de l'une des sorties du lycée qu'elle avait empruntée pour sortir Bella vit sans nulle doute, l'un d'entre eux l'attendre juste derrière, ne la lâchant pas de ces yeux dorés et semblant à la fois frustrer, mais aussi inquiet et curieux à son encontre.

Grand et aussi blanc que l'autre, des cheveux en batailles et d'un roux presque cuivré, d'une beauté mystérieuse, lui donnant des allures de dieux grecs alors que tout dans sa posture montrait les émotions que Bella avait pus lire dans ces yeux, et elle savait à présent qu'elle était vraiment dans la « merde ».

_ Et je suis vraiment dans la merde mais dans les emmerde pas possible ! Avoua Bella à l'intention de son interlocuteur dans son téléphone, alors qu'elle n'avait pas un instant quitté des yeux le Cullen qui lui faisait face.

Et elle savait, que malgré le temps gris et les portes vitrer, ce dernier pouvait nettement voir son regard changer, quand pendant un bref instant la « Bête » en Bella, fit encore une fois surface pour croiser pendant un bref instant le regard de son interlocuteur et là elle sut.

Il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul meurtre qui allait se profiler, mais deux !

**La suite pour demain en sachant que le chapitre 3 sera du PdV d'Edward .**

**J'attends avec impatience vos com **


	5. Chapitre 3 Une rencontre dangereuse

**Titi-Chou : merci contente qu'il te plaise et bonne lecture**

**Camzoune : contente que cela te plaise et voici le chap que j'avais promis **

**+ les filles**

**Sabrinabella **

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre dangereuse**

**Pdv Edward.**

Ils étaient de retour à Forks!

Là ou il avait trouvé un semblant de vie et où il avait cessé de vivre dans la solitude, d'être le seul célibataire de la famille.

Et c'était aussi dans cette petite ville, perdu au milieu de nulle part qu'il l'avait rencontrée!

Alors qu'il conduisait sa Volvo grise S60 derrière la Mercedes noire de son "père" Carlisle, Edward ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ces bons moments passer avec elle alors qu'il regardait la pancarte de "Bienvenu à Forks" avec le nombre exacte d'habitant, en sachant que celui-ci montrait de 7 "places" avec leur arriver.

Il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails: ces longs cheveux acajou, ces yeux de biche d'un vert claire, son visage en cœur et ces pommettes enfantines; ou tout cela était rehausser par sa peau blanche qui avait cette teinte de porcelaine, qu'on aurait dis une poupée.

Annabelle, son nom était Annabelle Swan!

Quand il l'avait connue, lui et sa famille, venait tout juste d'emménager dans cette petite ville pluvieuse, là ou le soleil se faisait extrêmement rare, chose qui les avait emmené à choisir cette endroit; lorsqu'ils avaient été accueillis par la famille qui dirigeait Forks.

Ils avaient même eux droit à une soirée de bienvenu, faîte par la famille fondatrice de Forks, dans leurs grandes demeures, qui ressemblait bien plus à un grand manoir entouré de ces nombreux terrains de jardins et de champs d'agricoles.

Les Swan, cette famille fondatrice, était composée de trois membres, même si exceptionnellement, ils avaient invités des cousins à eux.

Charles et Elizabeth Swan étaient eux mêmes des cousins avant de découvrir leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et ils étaient devenus mari et femme. A cette époque, le mariage entre cousin n'était pas encore tabou et personne ne s'était enquis de crier au scandale.

Si lui, grand et baraquer, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux vert avec un air de gamin sur le visage, il pouvait être sérieux et indomptable quand il le voulait, malgré ces airs de grands enfants. Quand à sa conjointe, elle était plus petite que lui, frôlant les 1m60, de longs cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux bleu perçants, bien qu'ils étaient doux et maternelles; se trouvait être une femme de cœur et bonté comme il était rare d'en voir, parmi les femmes aimant les ragots et les acariâtres de vieilles femmes de la société.

Portant tous les deux les tenus à la mode à cette époque, sans être trop voyant, ni trop pompeux: lui une tenue sombre avec des décorations verts foncer et sa chemise de la même couleur; et elle, une robe rouge pourpre, qui contrastait avec les couleurs de son époux.

Et ils étaient à la fois un couple que tout opposait, mais qu'un secret rapprochait et ce secret, Edward l'avait lu facilement dans leurs esprits.

Ils étaient maudits !

Mais pas maudits comme lui et sa famille, maudits d'une façon bien plus différente mais tout aussi dangereuse pour les humains autour d'eux.

Sauf que les Swan étaient bien moins dangereux que lui et sa famille réunis, mais il fallait faire très attention.

Connaissant la malédiction d'après ce qu'il lisait dans leurs têtes, Edward n'eut pas de difficulté apparente à vriller son regard sur leurs ombres à tous les deux, pour voir, même malgré les nombreuses personnes autour d'eux qui mettaient leurs ombres partout il pouvait nettement remarquer que les Ombres de leurs hôtes n'étaient pas humaines.

Celle de Charles était sans conteste celle d'un Grizzli, alors que celle d'Elizabeth était celle d'une lionne, aux vus de la corpulence du félin.

Et les regardant droit dans les yeux, Edward se dit qu'ils étaient exactement comme leurs Ombres; pouvant être aussi nounours que féroce pour Mr Swan, que maternel et dangereuse pour Mme Swan.

Et aux vus des regards que ces deux derniers leur lançaient, sur lui et sa famille, ils avaient très vite compris que les nouveaux arrivants, n'étaient pas pleinement humains. A cause de l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient mais aussi avec leurs beautés des plus glaciales, et autres fais qu'ils avaient très vite remarqué, aucun battement de cœur ne venait de leur poitrine; c'est ce dernier constat qui leur avaient fais comprendre que les Cullen ne pouvaient pas être humains.

Mais parmi les autres humains, invités à cette soirée, les Swan ne firent rien et firent comme si de rien n'était, même si Edward pouvait pleinement lire dans leurs têtes qu'ils allaient leur tirer "les vers du nez" plus tard.

Etant le plus alerte de la famille, il avait très vite mis au courant le reste de sa famille sur la situation: Carlisle et Esmé, leurs "parents", s'étaient montrés très curieux d'une telle "malédiction". Emmett, le grand frère, s'était montré curieux, surtout qu'il adorerait défier le chef de famille, pour savoir s'il tiendrait tête au "grizzli". Quand à Rosalie, la "cousine", elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être chasser de leur nouvelle demeure et surtout que l'attention ne se concentrait pas sur elle, mais sur la fille de leurs hôtes.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois!

Elle était entrain de descendre les escaliers qui menait à l'étage, portant un corsage bleu sombre assortis à sa longue jupe en arôme inverser d'un bleu ciel, comportant un voile de dentelle bleu nuit par-dessus, aux motifs de fleur et de rose.

Ayant un long châle bleu sombre aux motifs clairs de roses, recouvrant ces épaules dénudés alors qu'un simple collier, une chaine avec une perle bleue entourait son cou d'un blanc neigeux. Et que ces cheveux acajou avaient été soigneusement coiffés en un chignon compliqué, d'où certaines mèches cascadaient sur ces épaules en des boucles anglaises.

Son maquillage ne consistait seulement en un crayon noir autour de ces yeux, rehaussant ainsi ces yeux vert claire de biche, et le rouge à lèvres rouge qui ressortait sur sa peau pâle, telle la neige lui donnant cette apparence de poupée de porcelaine.

Elle était simple et naturelle : elle était belle à en couper le souffle !

Et Edward remarqua très vite qu'il n'était pas le seul de sa famille à l'admirer ? Tous les autres membres de sa famille avaient tournés son regard vers elle, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser, que malgré le jeune âge qu'elle avait elle ne devait pas avoir pas plus de 17 ans. Cette jeune fille était déjà d'une grande beauté et d'une élégance, dépassant de loin celle de Rosalie, avec son visage en cœur, ces yeux de biche et ces lèvres aux teintes de rose comme ces joues encore enfantine, son menton droit et son nez en bouton.

Sa famille n'était pas non plus les seuls à l'admirer et à murmurer, surtout les hommes de l'assemblée qui bavait en l'admirant pendant que les femmes la jalousaient. Alors qu'elle continuait doucement à descendre les marches de l'escalier, en veillant à ne pas marcher sur le bas de sa robe, en soulevant celle-ci avec ces mains et en ne quittant pas les marches des yeux.

Et les pensées qui émanaient d'elle, était aussi pure et innocente qu'elle, et de l'Ombre qu'elle était !

Son Ombre était une biche. Une biche des neiges, comme la peau pâle qu'elle avait, étant humaine.

La douceur, la compassion, la fragilité et la pureté ! Voila ce que cette jeune fille était et représentait, contrairement à ces parents qui pouvaient être des chasseurs, alors qu'elle était dans la catégorie des proies.

Bien évidemment, comme étant la fille des hôtes, elle alla accueillir les invités et les saluer avant que ces parents ne la fassent appeler pour qu'elle puisse venir accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, et se présenta par la même occasion.

Annabelle Blanche Swan ! Mais elle préférait de loin qu'on l'appelle par son surnom, Belle ! Celui-ci lui allait à ravir, comme le pensait Edward et le reste de sa famille alors que le premier avait porté son regard en une seconde sur son Ombre, apercevant sans aucune difficulté apparente, la biche marcher sur ces pas.

Et au moment même ou leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Edward avait sentis quelque chose dans son estomac en croisant les yeux vert de Belle, et ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés pendant un bon moment avant que le toussement de leur famille respective ne les fasse se détourner, pour les observer.

A partir de ce jour, Edward et Belle avaient continués de se voir et de faire connaissance entre eux, devenant les deux amis les plus inséparables de la petite ville si bien que cela fit jaser Forks sur leur relation.

Certains disaient qu'ils sortaient ensembles, d'autre encore disait qu'ils avaient des enfants cachés ! En clair, leur amitié créait des ragots pas possibles parmis les femmes dans la petite ville dans la Péninsule Olympic.

Mais Belle ne s'en préoccupait guère comme Edward par la même occasion, car son amitié avec elle était bien plus importante que ces ragots idiots.

Sauf qu'au file des quatre années qui sont passés, le lien entre eux avait grandis et aurait pus devenir plus intime, si le destin en avait décidé autrement. Car Belle épousa un autre homme qui la rendrait plus humaine et une vie plus humaine, qu'avec lui même si Edward l'aimait mais il ne désirait que son bonheur et qu'elle vive une vie heureuse et épanouit.

Et de cette union, Belle eut des enfants. Deux pour être exacte, un garçon et une fille !

Si d'après ce qu'il savait, le garçon était mort depuis un moment la fille, Marie, était toujours vivante. Ayant eue trois enfants à son tour, deux garçons et une fille et avait eux des petits-enfants, trois petits-fils et quatre petites-filles, dont six se trouvaient au lycée de Forks à présent alors que la plus jeune était en dernière année du collège.

Edward se demandait bien ce que les membres de la famille avaient comme Ombre à présent ?

Revenant à la réalité quand on frappa à la vitre de sa portière à sa gauche, Edward se tourna vers celui qui l'avait fais sortir de ces pensées, pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, qui attendait patiemment qu'il sorte de son véhicule garer devant leur villa à Forks.

Sortant de celui-ci pour ensuite s'occuper de ces cartons dans son coffre, Edward regarda le reste de sa famille défaire leurs affaires de leurs véhicules respectives et d'aller les installer dans leurs chambres respectives pendant qu'il regardait les arbres de la forêt entourant leur chez sois.

Ne leur fallant pas moins d'une heure pour tout ranger chez eux, Edward observa pendant un instant les siens, réunis dans le salon, tous en couple : Carlisle et Esmé, leur parents, alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Jasper et Alice, les deux nouveaux membres de leurs familles, qui les avaient rejoins il y a quelques décennies ils étaient tous en couple et il était le seul célibataire de leur famille de vampire.

Oui ! Leur famille était constituée que de vampire !

Contrairement aux légendes urbaines, les vampires ne devenaient pas cendre sous les rayons du soleil, il ne craignait pas les crucifix, ni les pieux dans le cœur. Encore moins l'eau bénite et toutes les bêtises de ce genre ils étaient indestructibles, seul un autre vampire pouvait tuer un vampire.

Mais ils étaient aussi différents des autres de leurs espèces.

S'il y a bien une chose qui ne changeait pas dans les légendes s'était que les vampires se nourrissaient belle et bien d'humain, mais ce n'était pas le cas des Cullen, comme des Dénali, qui était une autre famille de vampire, qu'ils considéraient comme des cousins. Ces derniers se nourrissaient de sang animal, ce qui leur donnait des prunelles de cette étrange couleur doré ou contrairement aux autres buveurs de sang, qui avait les yeux rouge sang.

Et les vampires dans la réalité pouvaient possédés des dons, selon les plus grandes capacités humaine que la personne « emmenait » avec elle dans sa nouvelle vie, en tant que vampire lors de leur transformation.

C'était ainsi qu'Edward était devenu télépathe, parce qu'étant humain, il était à l'écoute des autres. Jasper était empathe, pouvant lire ou influencer des émotions, puisqu'il avait été capable, dans sa vie humaine, d'influencer les autres et de voir son point de vue. Alors qu'Alice possédait le don de voyance, capable de voir les décisions et les choix que prenaient les gens, mais elle avait plus de facilité avec les non-humains, les vampires en l'occurrence.

Il fallait dire qu'avec ces dons dans la famille, il y avait peu d'intimité pour tout le monde et quand les trois couples de la famille étaient réunis, Edward avait tendance à aller se promener pendant un moment pour leurs laisser leurs intimités et c'est ce qu'il vint encore à faire.

Quittant la villa, Edward alla revisiter les environs pour voir les changements qu'il y avait eu pendant leurs absences, alors qu'il eut besoin de retrouver un vieil endroit qu'il avait connu à l'époque, pour pouvoir se remémorer de bon souvenir dans cet endroit.

Courant dans la forêt, il finit sans problème à reconnaitre l'endroit qu'il avait quitté il y a plusieurs décennies, parvenant à retrouver le chemin de « sa » clairière fleuris de ces fleurs violettes, et du vieux chêne qui s'y trouvait en son cœur avec ces grosses racines qui sortaient de terre pour plusieurs d'entre elle.

Souriant à l'endroit qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et ne sentant aucune odeur qui pouvait indiquer qu'une personne ou qu'un animal y était venu ou y résidait, Edward s'approcha du grand chêne avant de chercher la plus grande racine de celui-ci et d'y monter pour ensuite observer l'écorce du tronc de l'arbre.

Caressant ce dernier, il retrouva sans grande difficulté l'inscription qui a été faite il y a plusieurs décennies maintenant et qu'il avait gravé avec elle. Et souriant à ce souvenir, il relisa les quelques mots graver dessus sur l'écorce du chêne.

_**B & E**_

_**Amis pour l'éternité**_

Cette clairière avait été la sienne, puis la leur quand elle était venue à la lui montrer pour qu'il puisse passer des moments ensembles, sans être obliger de se promener dans la ville. Ils étaient ainsi tranquille et pouvaient pleinement vivre, sans avoir besoin de se cacher de ce qu'ils étaient aux vus de tous.

A présent, il était le seul à connaitre cet endroit et ce que cela représentait pour lui.

Il resta longtemps assis sur cette racine à observer ces gravures sur le tronc, quand son portable vibra dans sa poche, le faisant une nouvelle fois revenir à la réalité alors qu'il constata très vite que la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et allait bientôt faire place à l'aube.

Rentrant chez lui, alors que les autres étaient déjà près pour cette première journée de lycée Edward alla se changer dans sa chambre avant de redescendre en vitesse en bas pour rejoindre les autres, mais avant qu'il ne se dirige, lui et ses frères et sœurs aux véhicules Carlisle les appela en leur demandant de venir les rejoindre, lui et Esmé dans le salon.

_ J'ai appelé hier Marie Swan pour lui annoncer notre retour à Forks et elle nous a invité à venir la rejoindre chez elle, pour nous présenter à sa famille déclara Carlisle sur le fait qu'il avait toujours garder contact avec cette dernière, même après leur départ et la mort de sa mère, reprenant le flambeau de cette dernière sur leur nouvelle. Donc, commencez déjà à faire connaissance avec ceux qui sont au lycée comme cela, ils seront moins enclin à nous voir comme des menaces mais plutôt comme des éventuels camarades reprit-il en leur rappelant les liens qu'ils avaient tissés avec Charles et Elizabeth Swan auparavant, tout comme avec leur fille Annabelle.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela Carlisle, nous allons nous entendre comme larron et foire souria Alice à ce dernier avant d'entrainer Jasper dans les véhicules, très vite suivis par Emmett et Rosalie.

Ou le grand baraquer se demandait s'il y avait un grizzli ou un ours parmi la nouvelle génération de Swan, voulant sans conteste faire l'abruti avec ce dernier faisant bien sur lever les yeux au ciel à Rosalie, qui savait pertinemment ce que son compagnon avait en tête, pas besoin du don de télépathe d'Edward pour le savoir.

Ce qui fit grandement sourire Edward qui prit le volant de sa Volvo grise et prit le chemin du lycée avec ses frères et sœurs, qui discutaient et papotaient en se demandant quel genre d'Ombre pouvait avoir la nouvelle génération de Swan.

Quand il se gara enfin dans le parking, devant le bâtiment du lycée, au côté des autres véhicules des élèves ou seul la sienne semblait neuve, avec un 4x4 et une Impala qui semblait avoir été grandement retapé, et qui luisait de mille feu.

Alors que se trouvait à côté de ces derniers, trois garçons et trois filles qui semblaient discuté entre eux, et Edward n'eut pas besoin de lire plus en eux pour reconnaitre des traits de Belle en eux.

_ Il y en a déjà sur le parking ! Annonça Edward à ces frères et sœurs tout en désignant le groupe à plusieurs voitures d'eux.

_ Tous les six ? Demanda Alice curieuse en observant tous les six étudiants qui discutaient de tout et de rien entre eux, sans se soucier d'être épier.

_ Non pas tous les six ! La brune et la rouquine sont les petites amies des deux grands bruns, mais elles sont dans le secret sauf que… ils semblent être inquiets ! Déclara Edward en désignant les deux filles de 17 et 18 ans qui ne faisaient pas partis des « maudits », tout en tentant de lire le « problème » dans leurs têtes.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Jasper curieux parce qu'il sentait lui aussi cette inquiétude bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait la causer.

_ De l'une des leurs ! Ils sont inquiet parce qu'ils ont peur que son Ombre craque et que… c'est une panthère des neiges ! S'exclama surpris Edward en lisant l'Ombre qu'était la Swan qui les inquiétait tant que ça.

La panthère était sans conteste le prédateur le plus dangereux qui soit au monde, si on oubliait les vampires dans la chaine des pires prédateurs au monde.

_ Et pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont peur qu'elle craque ? Demanda Rosalie ne comprenant pas le problème de cette Swan.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Ils n'y pensent pas ! Avoua Edward à ces derniers ne parvenant pas à lire la réponse à sa question dans leurs têtes.

_ En attendant on ferait mieux d'y aller puisqu'on doit aller chercher nos emplois du temps, et il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard pour notre première heure de cours remarqua Emmett à ce propos.

_ Il à raison, allons-y! Approuva Rosalie avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de descendre de la voiture de son frangin.

Les autres suivirent très vite le mouvement et ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers le lycée, alors que tous les regards des étudiants encore présents sur le parking, étaient portés sur eux.

Bien évidemment, ils savaient que leurs beautés allaient attirés l'attention de tous sur eux, mais contrairement aux autres lycées qu'ils avaient visités, ces regards là étaient bien plus différentes.

Car cette fois-ci, tous les élèves les observaient et les détaillaient en les comparants aux Swan qui étaient au lycée, tout y passa : leurs beautés, leurs physiques, leurs vêtements, leurs démarches et surtout tous leurs faits et gestes, les uns envers les autres.

Ils notaient tous ainsi, le fait qu'Emmett et Rosalie semblaient très proche, comme l'était Alice et Jasper, alors qu'Edward les suivait, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Chose que les autres lycéens qu'ils avaient connus avant, n'avaient jamais remarqués avant d'apprendre les liens qui les unissaient et les rumeurs à leurs encontres.

Mais cela n'était rien contrairement aux chuchotements et rumeurs que tous les élèves se disaient sur la Swan, celle qui rentrait aujourd'hui au lycée en première année, et que tous se demandaient à quel point elle avait changé.

Et c'est la que les Cullen comprirent qu'Isabella, c'était son nom, avait disparus il y a deux ans. Enlever par des inconnus lors d'une de ces promenades avec ces cousins et cousines, et avait été retrouvé il y a déjà un an.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas retournée près des siens à cause de sévices qu'elle avait subis, en ayant été placée dans un endroit qui l'aiderait à retrouver ces marques et elle était revenue chez elle, il y a seulement quelques jours.

Maintenant, les Cullen comprenaient mieux le fait que les autres Swan étaient inquiets de ce que pouvait faire cette dernière, si elle venait à perdre le contrôle de ces nerfs.

Sur le chemin du secrétariat, Edward les prévena sur se fait et aussi sur le fait qu'ils allaient devoir faire bien plus intention à tout leurs faits et gestes pour protéger leurs secrets, sur leurs véritables natures. Ce qui allait leur poser plus de problème pour la sécurité de leur secret !

_ On préviendra Carlisle et Esmé ce soir ! On pourra même demander de l'aide aux Swan après remarqua Emmett à ce propos.

_ Pour l'instant allons en cours et nous verrons le reste plus tard répliqua Rosalie à ces frères et sœurs avant d'ouvrir la porte du secrétariat pour recevoir leurs emplois du temps.

Ayant été accueillis par la secrétaire Mme Cope qui leurs remit leurs emplois du temps, tout en leur remettant aussi la fiche de présence qu'ils devaient faire signer par leurs professeurs et les ramener ensuite au secrétariat à la fin de la journée, et en leur souhaitant une bonne chance pour cette journée.

Alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie allèrent tous les deux dans leurs cours de science de terminale, Alice alla à son cours de littérature de première, pendant qu'Edward et Jasper allèrent en cours d'histoire de première année.

S'asseyant côte à côte dans le cours d'histoire après avoir fait signer la fiche de présence par leur professeur d'histoire, et après s'être tous les deux présenter aux restes des élèves, le cours d'histoire commença.

Mais Edward finit très vite par sursauter dans son siège, quand il reçut de plein fouet les pensées d'Alice !

Cette dernière se trouvait à quelques salles de la leur et avait cours d'histoire en même temps que celui d'Isabella, la Swan qui était rentrée chez elle et Edward fut stupéfait de la ressemblance de cette dernière avec Annabelle, son arrière-grand-mère.

Les mêmes cheveux brun-roux bouclés, le même visage en cœur et son nez en bouton, avec ces yeux de biches couleur chocolat au lait, différent du vert clair de son arrière-grand-mère.

Mais à part cela, elle semblait beaucoup plus différente d'Annabelle.

Son visage été tiré par l'anxiété et le doute, mais la colère et l'énervement semblait faire briller ces yeux d'une lueur dangereuse, sauvage. Et à cet instant, Edward comprenait parfaitement les inquiétudes des autres Swan, parce qu'il pouvait nettement voir dans la tête de sa sœur, que la « nouvelle » ressemblait étrangement à son Ombre : la panthère était aux aguets et se préparait à toute réplique qui ne lui conviendrait pas.

C'est alors qu'Edward se rendit compte d'autre chose de plus important !

S'il lisait dans la tête de tous les élèves et professeurs, il ne lisait rien émanant de celle se trouvant juste à côté de sa sœur devant le professeur d'histoire, rien du tout ! Nada !

Cette fille n'avait aucune pensée… enfin, si ! Elle devait pensée au vue des expressions qui passaient sur son visage, elle pensait beaucoup mais il ne parvenait pas à franchir les barrières qui l'empêchait de lire dans son esprit, et cela le frustrait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir lire en elle.

Aussi curieux que les autres de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécus ces deux dernières années, surtout qu'il semblait que sa famille ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant tout ce temps, loin d'eux.

Mais toutes ces questions disparurent très vite quand le regard de sa sœur croisa celui d'Isabella et que ces yeux chocolat au lait disparurent, pour laisser place à des prunelles de sang menaçant et dangereux, et des pupilles en fente comme celle des chats.

Et à ce regard de haine, Alice eut une vision des plus étranges et des plus inquiétantes !

Elle se voyait courir dans la forêt ou plutôt fuir quelque chose, ou tout ce qu'elle put discerner dans l'ombre des arbres et c'est même yeux de sang qui lui fonçaient dessus, avant que tous ne disparaisse.

Le noir complet, le néant total !

Et c'est là qu'il comprit tout comme sa sœur de ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'instant ? Cette dernière venait de voir sa propre mort !

Revenant à lui au moment ou Alice réémergeait de sa vision et qu'Isabella avait quitté son regard à l'instant ou le professeur les avait toutes les deux appeler, pour qu'elle se présente. Si Alice le fit, se ne fut pas le cas d'Isabella qui sembla s'enfermer dans un silence pesant, qui ne lança plus aucun regard à sa sœur, ni à personne d'autre dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda inquiet Jasper à l'encontre d'Edward dans un murmure aussi bas, pour que les humains ne puissent pas les entendre.

Dans un murmure aussi bas, Edward lui expliqua ce qui s'était produit dans la salle d'Alice et il dut attraper le bras de Jasper pour l'empêcher de se lever de son siège, pour se précipiter vers sa douce et la protéger de la « menace » à son encontre.

Pendant tout le reste de l'heure, Edward dut surveiller son frangin pour pas que ce dernier quitte le cours avant la sonnerie de la fin de l'heure, alors qu'il continuait de veiller sur les pensées d'Alice. Qui gardait toujours un œil sur la nouvelle, qui passa tout son temps à regarder par la fenêtre et sembla ne pas se préoccuper des regards sur elle, ni même du cours du professeur.

Alors quand la sonnerie sonna enfin la fin du cours, Jasper sortit le premier de la salle très vite suivis par Edward pendant qu'il n'avait pas quitté les pensées d'Alice une seule seconde, pour très vite découvrir que la nouvelle avait elle aussi quitter sa salle de cours précipitamment et qu'elle se trouvait déjà à deux couloirs du leur.

Suivant les coordonnés que les élèves qui la voyaient, lui donnaient en lisant dans leurs pensées, Edward parvint sans peine à retrouver sa trace alors qu'elle était sortie dehors, et qu'elle semblait avoir appelé quelqu'un par téléphone portable.

_ Chris ! Il y en a dans le lycée ! Des « immortelles » ! Je crois qu'il y en a toute une famille et…

Edward sursauta à l'entente de ce qu'elle venait de dire !

Alors cette fille qui était de dos à lui, savait ce qu'il était lui et sa famille, vus qu'elle les avait mentionnés les « immortelles ».

__Oh, oh, oh ! Doucement Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?_ Demanda le dénommer Chris à l'autre bout du fil, avec une voix calme et apaisante, sans doute pour tenter de la calmer et de la résonner.

_ Qu'il y a des immortelles dans le lycée ou je suis, ou devrais-je dire même dans la ville où j'habite avec ma famille ! Et je crois que… je crois que l'une d'entre elle à fais, sans le vouloir, connaissance avec les yeux de la Bête déclara simplement Bella à son interlocuteur.

Et c'est à cet instant que la dénommée Bella, ayant presque le même diminutif qu'Annabelle se retourna vers lui alors qu'elle n'avait pas un seul instant couper la communication avec ce Chris, et que son regard croisa le sien.

C'est à cet instant qu'Edward crut défaillir parce que si jusqu'à présent il l'avait vu à travers les pensées des autres, la voir par ces propres yeux, sa beauté le frappa de plein fouet.

Tout en elle était le parfait portrait d'Annabelle, mais si cette dernière était souriante et d'une joie de vivre sa descendante semblait bien plus mature et bien plus marquer par la vie, qu'il remarqua aussi très bien des cicatrices que son écharpe devait sans nulle doute cacher.

Quand à ces prunelles couleur chocolat au lait, ces derniers semblaient être le reflet même de ces pensées qu'il ne pouvait pas lire et que pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne pouvait pas y accéder, comme si son esprit était totalement fermer aux autres.

Et dans ces yeux, il pouvait nettement lire de l'inquiétude, de l'embarrât mais aussi de l'énervement et de la peur.

_ Et je suis vraiment dans la merde mais dans les emmerde pas possible ! Avoua Bella à l'intention de son interlocuteur dans son téléphone, alors qu'elle n'avait pas un instant quitté Edward du regard.

L'instant suivant, ces yeux couleurs chocolat au lait avaient disparus pour laisser place à deux prunelles rouge sang, les mêmes que celle qu'Alice avait aussi vus dans sa vision et le regard que la nouvelle avait eu à son encontre juste avant. Et là, le même regard qu'elle avait lancé à Alice, elle le lui lança et cela dura à peine quelques secondes, avant que ces prunelles chocolat ne reviennent et qu'elle ne soit obligée de détourner le regard la seconde suivante.

_ _Ils sont gros comment ces emmerdes ?_ Demanda Chris à son interlocutrice.

_ Il y en a déjà deux sur sa liste, tu veux que celle-ci s'alourdisse ? Parce que ce sont des dorés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda Bella en tournant complètement le dos à Edward, se doutant parfaitement que cette dernière savait qu'il les écoutait.

Et Edward comprit que le mot de code « doré » devait signifier qu'ils savaient sans nul doute qu'ils étaient végétariens. Déjà un bon point mais il se demandait comment une humaine telle qu'elle en connaissant autant, en sachant que le reste de sa famille, hormis sa grand-mère n'était au courant de rien.

_ _Ah, oui ! Il faudrait mieux éviter dans ce cas, mais tu dois retourner en cours aussi_ _!_ Remarqua son interlocuteur.

_ Non mais tu es cinglé ma parole, tu veux vraiment qu'il y est d'autres immortelles sur sa liste ou quoi ? Demanda Bella en colère contre ce dénommé Chris, n'aimant pas vraiment cette idée.

_ _Ne crois pas cela Bella, mais tu sais exactement ce qui se passerait si l'un d'eux venait à dérayer et à s'en prendre à ta famille ! Ce sont peut être des dorés mais ils ne restent pas moins qu'ils peuvent perdre le contrôle à tout moment avec des Swan dans les parages, alors vaut mieux que tu les mettes en gardes tout en évitant de donner la vraie raison ! Mieux vaut prendre des précautions dans cette situation, tu n'es pas de mon avis ?_ Lui demanda Chris alors qu'Edward se posait beaucoup de question sur le sens cacher de ces paroles, alors qu'il voyait que cela avait nettement convaincus cette dernière de rester dans les parages.

_ Oui mais je vais sans doute croiser les autres et ca va être l'enfer ce soir, est ce que vous …

__ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Bella, nous serons là avant même qu'il ne montre le bout de son nez !_ Lui promit Chris d'une voix rassurante alors que cela sembla la rassurer, car elle se mit à lâcher une bouffée d'air qu'elle avait coincé ayant peur de sa réponse.

_ J'essayerai de ne pas faire trop de vague en attendant votre arrivée ! Comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda Bella en ayant reprit une douce voix en posant sa question à son « ami ».

__ Il va bien ! Tu lui manques beaucoup et il ne cesse de te réclamer mais…_

_ Je sais ! C'est moi qui voulais qu'on soit éloigné mais je crois que moi aussi je ne peux pas rester loin de lui, et je crois que…

_ _Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça ma chérie ! Nous le ramènerons avec nous et je crois que sa présence t'aidera à aller beaucoup mieux, et lui aussi par la même occasion !_ Avoua Chris à cette dernière.

_ Vous serez là vers quelle heure ? Demanda Bella voulant connaitre le moment ou ces derniers arriveraient à Forks.

_ _Nous devrons arriver avant la tombée de la nuit si tout se passe bien, mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Bella ! Nous serons là à temps et toi, retournes en classe avant d'être en retard et si tu veux un conseil, penses à Josh ! Cela te permettra de rester calme et de ne pas perdre les pédales !_ Proposa Chris pour quelle reste calme et qu'elle, comme il le disait, « ne perde pas les pédales ! ».

_ Très bien ! Embrasse le pour moi et à tout à l'heure, et encore merci pour tout Chris remercia Bella à son encontre.

Et à cet instant pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, une bouffée de colère monta en Edward comme la lave en fusion d'un volcan près à exploser en entendant Bella parler de ce "Josh" d'une façon si... tendre et douce à la fois qu'il n'aimait pas.

C'est en ayant cette pensée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était jaloux! Mais jaloux de quoi au juste?

_ _Je t'en pris ma puce et tiens le coup, nous serons bientôt là !_ Promit Chris avant que Bella ne raccroche à ce dernier alors qu'elle le rangea dans la poche de sa veste, tout en soufflant un bon coup.

Avant de se retourner très lentement, pour très vite constater qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place et qu'il remarqua très vite qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Alors qu'elle s'avançait de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée du lycée, pour pouvoir retourner en cours avant que la sonnerie ne sonne et qu'elle soit obliger par la même occasion de passer devant lui, pour aller en cours.

Et si Edward n'était pas si intrigué par le personnage qu'il avait devant lui, il serait sans nul doute retourner en classe sans vouloir demander plus d'explication. Mais il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il allait connaitre son « pire cauchemar » avec cette fille.

**Pour le chap 4 faudra attendre un bon moment lol**

**Sabrinabella**


	6. Chapitre 4 La Belle et la Bête

**salut a tous :) **

**voici le chap 4 qui arrive en avance :) bonne lecture et laissez des com ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : La Belle et la Bête<strong>

**Pdv Bella**

Elle était bien arrangée !

Même si sa discussion avec son mentor lui avait valu de se calmer et de se changer les idées sur ce qu' « il » avait en tête, cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Parce qu'elle pouvait sentir les choses revenir à la charge en elle et c'était mauvais signe pour son entourage !

Mais elle connaissait une seule chose capable de calmer son mauvais côté et c'était Josh ! La seule personne au monde capable de « le » rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un petit chaton, et cela lui permettait ainsi de reprendre ces esprits et de recontrôler son propre corps.

Sauf qu'il fallait croire que même la seule pensée de Josh n'allait pas pouvoir le calmer longtemps, aux vus de la situation actuel.

Alors qu'elle rentrait de nouveau dans le lycée, en repassant par l'une des portes d'entrée du bâtiment par ou elle était sortis, et ou le Cullen l'attendait toujours elle put très nettement voir le changement chez ce dernier à l'instant même ou elle reposa le pied dans l'entrée.

Car au moment même ou elle ouvrit la porte, Bella sentit nettement le vent s'engouffrer dans son dos dans le couloir, droit vers le Cullen qui se mit à inspirer à fond les odeurs qui lui arrivaient droit dessus. Et c'est là qu'elle vit qu'elle allait vraiment avoir des ennuis !

Parce que les prunelles dorées de l'immortel virèrent directement aux noirs d'encre en une seule seconde. Et son regard qui s'était fait curieux juste avant, devint très vite assoiffé et dangereux. Un regard qu'elle connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vus plusieurs fois auparavant, et c'était souvent ce regard là qu'elle voyait avant de perdre le contrôle de son corps.

Et tout aurait pus partir en vrille, si un surveillant n'était pas passé à l'instant même dans le couloir adjacent et les remarque tous les deux.

Et ne laissant pas à ce dernier de leur faire la remarque d'être en retard, et avant même que le Cullen n'est pus réagir aussi Bella passa sous son nez de son pas boitillant avec sa béquille, et se dirigea droit vers le surveillant avant de contourner ce dernier, et de se diriger vers sa salle de classe pour son cours de mathématique.

Elle pouvait encore sentir le regard de l'immortel dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir, allant sans nul doute à son autre cours lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir mieux respirer sans l'avoir sur le dos. Même si elle savait pertinemment que cette histoire ne se finirait pas sur cette fin !

En classe de mathématique, elle vit son cousin Sam avec sa copine Geneviève, installer tous les deux à une table et qui ne l'avaient pas quitté d'un seul regard quand elle était entré en salle, et donner sa fiche à faire signer à son prof avant d'aller prendre une place à côté d'une fille, qui se présentait sous le nom d'Angela Weber.

Reconnaissant sans peine la fille avec qui elle était auparavant, sa meilleure amie si elle s'en souvenait et se reconcentrant sur l'amitié qu'elle avait développé avec elle et décida de recommencer cette amitié alors qu'Angela lui souria gentiment, sans lui poser aucune question sur ces deux dernières années. Lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à Cullen et aux regards de son cousin et de sa copine sur son dos.

Ne voyant pas l'heure passer qu'au moment ou la sonnerie sonna la fin du cours de math, Bella avait ensuite deux heures de sport avec l'heure du déjeuner et Angela lui proposa de l'emmener au gymnase, puisqu'elle avait elle aussi cours de sport.

Bien évidemment, à cause de son mollet, Bella ne pouvait pas y participer et elle alla s'asseoir sur les gradins, en regardant les autres élèves du cours jouer au volley-ball. Elle passa les deux heures à encourager Angela au volley, tout en évitant de lancer des regards noirs à son cousin et à sa copine qui étaient avec eux dans ce cour, qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards depuis leurs partis de volley.

Elle reconnut aussi d'autres des élèves qu'elle avait connue à l'époque, dont les enquiquineuses Mallory et Stanley, ainsi que les pots de colle Newton, Yorkie et Crowley qui faisaient partis du cours de sport.

Et comme l'heure de math, elle ne vit pas ces deux heures s'écouler, bien trop concentrer sur le jeu des autres élèves, et sur ce qu'elle devrait faire quand elle croisera le Cullen ou les autres de sa famille. Mais aussi sur le fait qu'elle allait aussi devoir éviter les siens et veiller à leur sécurité, car il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il soit mêlé à toute cette histoire, qui était bien trop sombre et dangereuse pour eux.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin pour annoncer le déjeuner, Bella se leva de sa place et attendit sagement qu'Angela ait finie de se changer dans les vestiaires des filles, avant de la suivre pour aller manger à la cafétéria avec elle.

Bien sur en arrivant à la cafet, Bella alla directement s'asseoir à une table vide avec le repas que sa mère lui avait "confectionner" le matin même, avant qu'Angela ne vienne la rejoindre avec son plateau, suivis par un garçon qui lui souriait amicalement.

_ Bella, voici Ben Cheney, tu te souviens de lui? Lui présenta Angela alors que ce dernier lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

Ce que Bella répondit amicalement en la lui serrant avant de détailler ce dernier, pour tenter de raviver ces souvenirs de collège quand un passage lui revint.

_ Ah oui, Ben! Le garçon sur qui tu avais des vus au collège si je me souviens bien? Demanda Bella en se rappelant du béguin de cette dernière envers le garçon.

_ Oui, c'est bien lui! Mais nous sommes ensemble maintenant, depuis deux ans déjà ; souria Angela tout en tenant la main de son copain devant elle.

_ Contente pour vous deux dans ce cas; félicita Bella en leur souriant même si le cœur n'y était pas et cela, les deux autres le remarquèrent très rapidement.

_ Dis moi Bella, je dis ça comme ça, mais est ce que tu évites les tiens ou ce sont eux qui t'évite? Demanda Ben en lançant des regards aux tables que les autres Swan prenaient toujours pour déjeuner le midi.

Alors que toute la fratrie ne les avaient pas un seul instant lâché des yeux, pendant qu'ils semblaient tous écouter ce que leur rapportait Sam et sa copine.

_ On peut dire qu'on s'évite mutuellement et ce n'est pas plus mal, sinon il y aurait mort d'homme je crois ; souffla Bella qui détestait par dessus tout les racontars de sa famille.

_ Qui va mourir? Demanda une voix niaise derrière elle avant qu'elle ne sente le siège à sa gauche être tirer, la faisant souffler encore plus d'énervement quand Jessica Stanley s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

Et leur table fut très vite remplis avec l'arriver en plus de Lauren Mallory, de Mike Newtown, de Eric Yorkie et de Tyler Crowley; les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient être sur sa liste des personnes les plus détester au monde. Se trouvant bien évidemment en dernière position, bien que pour cette journée, ils allaient très vite monter en première position dans les personnes à "abattre". Parce que ces nerfs allaient être mise à rude épreuves avec ces commères ambulants.

_ Je crois que la personne qui va mourir c'est toi si tu ne te tiens pas à une distance raisonnable de moi; Prévena Bella d'une voix lugubre en enfournant une bonne partie de son sandwich maison dans sa bouche, faisant écarquiller les yeux de tous ceux de sa table qui la fixèrent surpris.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'elle blague Jess, tout en sachant que tu savait que Bella n'avait jamais supporter tes commérages à toi et à Lauren; répliqua Angela à ce propos en leur rappelant le fait qu'elles se détestaient aux collège.

_ Les gens changent en deux ans; souria Jess avant de se tourner vers Bella, tout en commençant à déjeuner ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau. Alors dis-nous, qu'est ce qui t'es arriver pendant ces deux années ou tu as disparus sans laisser de trace? Lui demanda-t-elle aussi curieuse qu'avant.

_ Si tu veux avoir des réponses va donc demander à ma chère famille, je suis persuader qu'ils seront plus à même de te répondre même s'ils sont au courant de rien; répliqua Bella en désignant la table des membres de sa famille, ne voulant guère s'étendre sur le sujet de ces deux dernières années.

Refusant catégoriquement que "commère n°1" et "commère n°2" racontent des tonnes de bobards et de rumeurs sur elle, ne voulant pas être au centre de l'attention comme elle l'avait été ces deux dernières années.

Elle voulait tout simplement qu'on l'oubli et qu'on la laisse tranquille dans son coin, ce n'était pas dure à demander?

_ Regarde Jess! Les Swan ont déjà mis le grappin sur les nouveaux! Fit remarquer Lauren à sa voisine, alors que Bella sauta sur son siège en apprenant ce détail.

_ Ils vont surement essayer de caser les filles avec les garçons; ajouta Mike à ce propos.

_ Tu dis ça Mike parce que les jumelles n'ont jamais voulus sortir avec toi ou aucun autre garçon du lycée; répliqua Angela à ce propos.

_ Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé; remarquèrent en chœur Eric et Tyler qui avaient tous les deux tenter leur chance sur Caroline et Elena.

Mais Bella ne faisait plus attention au commérage et aux discussions à sa table, elle avait porter son regard sur la table ou les siens déjeunaient et les regardait médusés, de les voir faire des places à leurs tables, pour que les nouveaux arrivants en ville puissent s'installer avec eux.

Les regardant tous, Bella reconnut sans difficulté la" fille" qu'elle avait faillis attaquer en cours de littérature, Alice, si elle se souvenait bien. Et l'autre garçon qu'elle avait croisée dans le couloir, celui aux cheveux couleur bronze n'avait pas cessé de la fixer depuis sa place, nouvellement acquise aux côtés d'Elena.

Alors que trois autres "immortels" se trouvaient avec eux: un grand brun muscler qui ressemblaient à un grizzli avec ces airs de nounours sur le visage. Une belle blonde aux allures de mannequin, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle en lui tenant la main. Et un autre blond aux allures aristocratique qui ne lâchait pas d'un millimètre celle aux allures de lutin, Alice, et qui lui jetait des regards noirs de colère à son encontre.

Ce qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, habituer à ce genre de regard et en le lui rendant bien, quand le "Bête" en elle, apparut pendant une bref seconde. Bien trop rapide aux yeux des humains qui ne virent rien, mais les cinq Cullen virent sans grande difficulté ces yeux chocolat au lait disparaitre pour laisser place à des rubis rouge sangs, pleine de rage et de colère, avant de reprendre un aspect tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain aux yeux des autres.

_ Ils sont complètement malade, siffonés, idiots! Ils n'ont aucun instinct de survies ces bandes de crétin; grogna Bella dans sa "barbe", étant difficile de se faire entendre des humains autour d'elle mais pas de sa famille et des Cullen qui l'avait pleinement entendus.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as dis Bella? Demanda Angela qui l'avait entendus marmonner sans pour autant avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dis.

_ Rien! Il y a seulement des suicidaires dans ma famille c'est tout; répliqua simplement Bella surprenant quelque peux les personnes à sa table, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère et reprit son déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, ne s'occupant plus des regards de sa famille et des Cullen sur son dos.

Enerver et les laissant se débrouiller tous seuls, ne voulant guère s'emmêler de leur relation qu'ils développeraient avec les Cullen, si ces derniers n'avaient aucuns instinct de survie et ne sentaient pas la menace émaner de ces êtres, c'était leur problème pas le siens. Et s'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle suivit Mike et Eric pour leur cour de Biologie ensemble, quand elle se rendit vite compte que son cousin et sa copine, ainsi que le cuivré des Cullen les suivaient aussi.

Finissant par même sentir la présence de son cousin derrière elle, quand elle arriva devant l'entrée de son cour de biologie et son côté "protectrice" reprit un instant le dessus, sur son énervement.

La faisant attraper le bras de son cousin et l'éloignant des oreilles des autres, elle l'emmena dans un coin pour parler avec lui en toute tranquillité, même si elle se doutait parfaitement que le Cullen cuivré, entendrait parfaitement tout ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Isabella? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous as traités de tous les noms tout à l'heure? Demanda Sam, toujours énerver qu'elle les ait traités ainsi sans en connaître la véritable raison.

_ Je te préviens Sam, si tu tiens à tant soit peu à la survie de ta copine et de ta famille, reste loin de ces Cullen, toi et tous les autres; Prévena Bella d'une voix dangereuse.

_ Est ce que c'est une menace? Demanda Sam en grognant alors que son instinct de loup reprenait un peu le dessus et que Bella le sentit sans grande difficulté.

_ Si tu crois que c'est de moi que vient la menace, tu te fourres les doigts dans l'œil! Parce que je peux te jurer que les Cullen ne sont pas humains et qu'ils sont bien pire que moi, alors restez loin d'eux si vous voulez restés en vie! Continua Bella dans sa mise en garde.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Demanda Sam en se calmant et en ne comprenant plus rien de tout ce qu'elle disait.

_ Si toi et les autres n'avaient aucun instinct de survie pour sentir leurs différences, je peux t'assurer que la meilleur des choses à faire en ce qui vous concerne c'est de rester le plus loin possible d'eux! Et crois-moi c'est pas des blagues ce que je racontes, si tu veux mourir continus donc de fraterniser avec eux mais saches ceci, toi et les autres vous y laisserez la vie! Mit en garde Bella avant de laisser son cousin surpris et quelque peu sur les nerfs, passant devant Gen, la copine de ce dernier sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Mais elle ne lâcha pas un seul instant le regard du Cullen qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place, devant la porte de la classe de biologie, le regard noir dans ces prunelles chocolat; alors qu'elle le mettait en garde de son regard de ne rien faire d'idiot ou sa allait barder pour son matricule.

Et pensant que les choses ne seraient pas aussi compliquer, leur professeur de biologie, Mr Banner, installa les deux nouveaux à la même table, l'obligeant à être partenaire avec Edward, c'était son nom; jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Bella crut bien qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre surtout avec les coups d'œil incessant du Cullen, qui semblait être mis à rude épreuve de garder le contrôle de ces "nerfs" alors qu'elle voyait parfaitement très bien, qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant pris une bouffé d'air.

Se coupant littéralement la respiration pour ne pas sentir l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si dans son effluve, il parvenait à sentir ce qui la rendait différente des siens?

Mais avant de se poser tout ce genre de question, elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec lui et elle ferait de lui son messager, pour être bien sur qu'il allait ensuite donner le message aux autres membres de sa "famille".

_ Je te mets en garde Cullen! Si toi et les tiens touchez à un seul cheveu ou poil de ma famille, je peux te jurer qu'il n'y aura aucun endroit sur cette planète ou vous serez à l'abri de moi! Vous n'êtes pas les premiers "immortels" que je tues et sans doute pas les derniers, alors ne me poussez pas à de telles extrémités ou je vous promets que je serais la dernière chose que vous verrez avant de rejoindre le néant! Menaça Bella dans un murmure si bas que seul Edward pouvait l'entendre, alors que Sam a plusieurs tables de la leur, n'avait pus entendre un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

A sa menace, elle put sans aucune difficulté le voir se crisper et se redresser sur son siège en alerte, et il cessa pendant un temps à la regarder. Mais il recommença cinq minutes après en reportant son regard d'onyx sur elle de nouveau, faisant souffler Bella de fatigue et elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur les paroles du professeur pour le cours de biologie.

Sauf qu'elle perdit très vite la concentration sur son cours à l'instant même ou elle les sentit venir !

Tout son corps était en alerte et les médicaments qu'elle avait repris au petit déjeuner, ces calmants ne firent pas longtemps long feu devant ces instincts qui remontèrent à la surface, quand elle sentit le danger non loin d'elle. Et qui mettait en alerte la « Bête » en elle !

Tournant sa tête vers la forêt qu'on apercevait derrière les baies vitrer de la salle, qui délimitait le terrain du lycée elle put nettement apercevoir sans aucune difficulté les yeux rouge sang qui la fixait derrière les arbres et les buissons de la lisière de la forêt. Et ces prunelles de sang qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du sol et qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine, pour les avoirs déjà vus par le passer et qu'elle pensait ne jamais plus revoir aussi.

Et continuant de fixer cette « vieille connaissance », elle pouvait nettement sentir les regards du Cullen et de son cousin peser dans son dos mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère, jusqu'au moment même ou les prunelles de sang disparurent de sa vision.

Et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde !

L'instant suivant, elle était déjà debout et s'en fichant complètement des regards éberluer des élèves, et les exclamations de surprise de son professeur Bella avait déjà quitté la salle de cours sans sa béquille. Et de son pas boitillant, se précipita vers la sortie du lycée et droit vers la forêt alors qu'elle pouvait nettement sentir deux autres personnes la suivrent derrière elle.

Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère car à l'instant même ou elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt, là ou il avait disparus, et elle laissait son côté sombre reprendre le dessus à cet instant. Car il n'y avait que cette partie d'elle qui pouvait avoir le dessus sur lui !

Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant la transformation et qu'elle perde le contrôle de son corps fut que les deux personnes qui la suivaient, n'étaient d'autre qu'Edward et Sam, et qu'ils semblaient tous les deux pas près de la lâcher de si tôt.

**Pdv Edward**

Il était encore entrain de se demander comment il en était arriver là ?

Il avait fallus tout son contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, à l'instant même ou elle était passé devant lui, le snobant et faisant comme s'il n'était pas là.

Si sa n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait tuer le surveillant qui avait débarquer dans le couloir et se serait lancer pour elle, pour gouter à ce sang qui avait transformer sa gorge en volcan alors qu'il s'était nourris à peine deux jours auparavant, et qu'il s'était blindé comme pas possible.

Mais cela n'avait servis à rien car son sang était le plus esquisse de tous ceux qu'il avait sentis, et même comparer à celui de Belle, son sang était bien plus tentant et dévastateur que celui de son arrière grand-mère. Il pouvait pourtant sentir celui de Belle en elle mais son sang semblait s'être enhardis avec le temps et les générations de petit qui étaient venus au monde après elle, si bien qu'il se demandait si les autres petits enfants de Belle avait un sang aussi délicieux que Bella.

Reprenant contenance en se souvenant de la promesse qu'il avait fais à Belle il y a plusieurs décennies, il reprit une grande inspiration avant de se dépêcher d'aller en cours pour ne pas arriver en retard pour son deuxième cours.

Il passa ainsi les trois heures de cours qui suivirent à tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs, et aussi de reprendre le contrôle de cette soif qui le démangeait sans cesse à la gorge, le transformant en un geyser de feu.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il rejoignit les siens, près à aller ensemble « manger » à la cafétéria, pour jouer la comédie de l'être humain.

Et ayant marquer des points, Emmett et Rosalie avaient déjà commencer à faire connaissance avec les plus vieux Swan au lycée: Dean, Caroline et Elena, les trois se trouvant en dernière année et dans les cours des deux Cullen; avec la copine de l'aînée Rachel, la rouquine de ce matin.

_ Salut les gars! Je vous présentes Dean Swan et sa copine Rachel Gatina, et les cousines de Dean, les jumelles Caroline et Elena Swan. Vous tous, je vous présentes mes frangins Edward et Alice, et le jumeau de Rose, Jasper; présenta Emmett en faisant les présentation entre les deux familles.

_ Salut tous! On peut faire connaissance à table avec les autres; proposa Elena à tous avant de les mener vers les deux tables que les Swan avaient gardés pour eux tous.

Edward n'avait pas eu grandement besoin de lire dans leurs esprits pour voir nettement leurs Ombres, comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs.

Dean avait comme Ombre un ours brun alors que les jumelles avaient héritées du même Ombre, en la personne d'un Harfang des neiges. Mais contrairement aux autres Swan qu'ils avaient rencontrés auparavant, Edward put nettement voir dans leurs esprits que leurs apparences animales étaient bien plus "grosses" que les tailles qu'avaient les générations précédentes.

Pour une image même de ce qu'il avançait, les apparences d'Harfang des jumelles lui arrivaient au niveau de la poitrine; alors que l'ours de Dean dépassait la taille d'Emmett de deux têtes de plus, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais il pouvait nettement lire que le plus grand de la famille Swan, était l'Oncle John, le père de Dean, qui avait l'apparence d'un lion et qui faisait une tête de plus que son fils.

Quant aux restes de la famille, ils avaient une taille en dessous de la sienne, mais ils dépassaient tous celle d'un grand poney; c'était d'ailleurs la taille du chien de Chef Swan. Alors que la plus jeune Bree, qui était un renard était légèrement plus petite que son père; et Adam, l'épervier d'Europe de la famille se trouvait entre les deux.

Dean se chargea des présentations des Cullen envers son petit frère Adam, qui était déjà installer à sa place et qui les attendait patiemment lui et les autres, avant que n'arrive les derniers arrivants.

Sam, le loup noir solitaire de la famille, arrivait avec sa copine Geneviève Gatina, qui se trouvait être la jumelle de Rachel; saluant de la tête les Cullen avant de leur montrer de la tête et des yeux sa cousine, qui se trouvait assise avec des vieilles connaissances d'elle.

_ Elle se souvient d'eux? Demanda Adam curieux de savoir si elle se souvenait de vieux amis et non pas des membres de sa famille.

_ D'Angela, oui, il semblerait mais...

__ Ils sont complètement malade, siffonés, idiots! Ils n'ont aucun instinct de survies ces bandes de crétin_; grogna la voix de Bella qui parvenait facilement à eux, autant pour les Cullen que pour les Swan.

_ _Qu'est ce que tu as dis Bella?_ Demanda Angela qui avait dus entendre ces grognements, sans parvenir à comprendre un quelconque mot.

_ _Rien! Il y a seulement des suicidaires dans ma famille c'est tout_; répliqua simplement Bella à la surprise de sa table, mais qui faisait sursauter tous les Swan étonnés d'une telle réplique, alors que les Cullen se posait de plus en plus de question sur ce que cette Swan savait à leurs propos.

Surtout depuis qu'Edward leur avait rapporté en à peine quelques secondes, la discussion dont il avait été témoin plus tôt et qu'ils ignoraient encore comment cette Swan connaissait l'existence des "vampires" sans être morte. Mais ils se doutaient tous que cela avait dus se passer pendant ces deux dernières années qu'elle avait passé loin des siens.

Et pendant tout le déjeuner pendant que les Cullen faisaient connaissance avec les Swan et les deux copines de deux d'entre eux, Edward n'avait pas un seul instant quitté Bella des yeux, cette dernière bien trop concentrer sur son repas et les broutille qu'on lui racontait autour d'elle pour faire attention à eux.

Et plus il la regardait, plus il voyait à quel point le monde humain l'indifférenciait et que l'animal en elle, se sentait oppressée par ces "coutumes" humaines et qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir elle aussi jouer à cette comédie. Raison qui la poussait à se muer dans le silence et à ne se concentrer que sur sa nourriture plutôt qu'autre chose, tout en prenant ces médicaments, qui calmaient et endormaient son côté prédateur au fond d'elle.

Comme il pouvait le lire dans les tête de ces cousins et cousines, qui continuaient de lui jeter des regards en biais, prêt à réagir si elle venait à perdre le contrôle de ces nerfs et la surveillant aussi pour voir si elle prenait belle et bien ces médicaments.

Pour une raison ou une autre, Edward se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise d'entendre ces inquiétudes des Swan envers Bella, qui découlaient plutôt de ce qu'elle pouvait causer que de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Inquiétude tourner vers ces actes que tourner vers la personne en elle -même, qui devait souffrir de se sentir abandonner par les siens et de ne pas être soutenus par eux.

Et l'envie de boire son sang disparus pour laisser place à une autre soif qui surprit grandement Edward, qui avait soif de la connaitre et de tisser des liens avec elle comme il l'avait fais des décennies auparavant avec Annabelle.

Quand la cloche de la fin du déjeuner sonna et que tous les élèves se levèrent pour aller à leurs premiers cours de l'après-midi, Edward dut suivre Sam et Gen qui avaient eux aussi cours de biologie, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il lut dans la tête de Newtown et de Yorkie, que Bella avait elle aussi ce cours en première heure.

Les suivant, Edward finit par se rendre aussi compte que Bella avait finis par se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient tous les trois, lui, Sam et Gen, entrain de la suivre; et qu'elle comprit vite qu'ils avaient tous cours ensemble en cours de biologie. Raison qui la poussa à attraper son cousin par le bras quand il arriva à son niveau et l'emmena au loin pour lui parler sans être écouter par la copine, même si lui pouvait les entendre discuter sans aucune difficulté.

_ _Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Isabella? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous as traités de tous les noms tout à l'heure?_ Demanda le cousin qui lui en voulait toujours de ces "insultes" tout à l'heure à leur encontre.

_ _Je te préviens Sam, si tu tiens à tant soit peu à la survie de ta copine et de ta famille, reste loin de ces Cullen, toi et tous les autres _; le mit en garde Bella d'une voix des plus dangereuse qu'il soit.

_ _Est ce que c'est une menace?_ Lui demanda Sam alors que le loup en lui n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi menacer de la sorte.

_ _Si tu crois que c'est de moi que vient la menace, tu te fourres les doigts dans l'œil! Parce que je peux te jurer que les Cullen ne sont pas humains et qu'ils sont bien pire que moi, alors restez loin d'eux si vous voulez restés en vie!_ Continua Bella dans sa mise en garde envers son cousin.

_ _Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?_ Demanda en reprenant le contrôle de ces nerfs et en ne comprenant plus un traître mot de tout ce qu'elle était entrain de lui dire.

Mais Edward avait saisis qu'elle venait de mettre en place la mise en garde qu'elle avait reçus plus tôt, au téléphone, de les mettre en garde contre eux sans leur révéler la véritable raison de cette prévention.

_ _Si toi et les autres n'avaient aucun instinct de survie pour sentir leurs différences, je peux t'assurer que la meilleur des choses à faire en ce qui vous concerne c'est de rester le plus loin possible d'eux! Et crois-moi c'est pas des blagues ce que je racontes, si tu veux mourir continus donc de fraterniser avec eux mais saches ceci, toi et les autres vous y laisserez la vie! _Mit en garde Bella avant de quitter son cousin sans aucune autre explication, passant devant la copine surprise et se dirigeant vers la salle de cours de biologie.

Et passant devant lui, Bella lui lança son regard de mise en garde qu'Edward reçus cinq sur cinq, même si sa douce fragrance vint encore lui titiller les narines et il dut garder tout son self control, pour ne pas commettre un meurtre alors qu'elle passait sagement devant lui pour entrer en classe. Même s'il se doutait qu'elle devait être redoutable au combat, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement par lui.

En cours, il crut bien, à la fois sauter de joie et insulter de tous les noms le professeur, quand ce dernier avait décidé de les mettre tous les deux à la même paillasse, pendant les heures de biologie et qu'ils resteraient partenaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Edward se demandait s'il n'était pas masochiste dans la tête, de se mettre encore plus au défi de tenir face à l'odeur des plus alléchante qu'elle lâchait, tout comme le fait qu'il voulait engager la conversation sans avoir la moindre idée par ou commencer.

Il passa ainsi l'heure à la contempler en cherchant un moyen d'engager la conversation, quand son regard toujours noirs de soif tomba sur un morceau de pos, que son écharpe autour de son cou ne cachait plus. Et qu'il parvenait sans peine à distinguer malgré la faible lumière dans la salle de classe.

Edward tenta belle et bien de ne pas saliver en voyant sa nuque blanche et douce, ainsi que sa jugulaire battre au rythme des battements de son cœur; quand une cicatrice attira son regard comme une lumière clignotante qui le mettait au défis de le regarder.

En ayant passer tout le déjeuner dans la tête de ces cousins et cousines, Edward avait parfaitement vus que Bella était revenus marquer. Tout son corps portait les marques de coup ou de morsure qu'elle avait subis, dont la plus grave se trouvait être sa jambe gauche, le mollet presque arracher en mettant son os à vif.

Mais si, dans les souvenirs des autres Swan, ils n'avaient aperçus que des morsures causer par des animaux, sans nulle doute d'autre être de la famille maudite; mais celle qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait rien d'une morsure d'animal.

La marque de dentition était bien trop nette pour que cela appartienne à un animal, et il reconnaissait sans peine une dentition humaine mais qui n'avait pas été causé par un humain! Edward pariait tout ce qu'il avait que cette morsure avait été sans nulle doute causer par un vampire, vus la cicatrice blanche que la morsure avait laissée dans sa nuque!

Et là une question vint à l'esprit d'Edward?

Si elle avait été mordus, elle avait été sans nulle doute été en présence de vampire, maintenant il en avait la preuve, puisqu'elle avait une marque à la gorge! Mais la question qui demeurait la plus grande, s'était comment pouvait-elle être encore humaine après une telle morsure?

Jusqu'à présent aucun d'eux ne s'était demander comment un Swan viendrait à réagir si le venin d'un vampire venait à couler dans ces veines? Cette question avait taraudé l'esprit de Carlisle à l'époque, mais Edward avait catégoriquement refuser les tests, surtout quand Belle s'était proposée comme "cobaye".

Il avait littéralement pété une durite ce jour là! Et il avait dus faire promettre à Belle de ne pas tenter une telle chose, puisque cela pouvait aussi bien la tuer que la rendre vampire. Dans les deux cas, sa la tuait et Edward refusait catégoriquement qu'elle devienne comme lui.

Tentant de ne pas penser à ça, le sang de Bella devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter si bien qu'il coupa sa respiration pour ne plus être tenter par le diable, et alors qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de commencer la conversation avec elle. Se fut elle qui ouvrit la bouche la première et pas pour ouvrir un dialogue.

_ Je te mets en garde Cullen! Si toi et les tiens touchez à un seul cheveu ou poil de ma famille, je peux te jurer qu'il n'y aura aucun endroit sur cette planète ou vous serez à l'abri de moi! Vous n'êtes pas les premiers "immortels" que je tues et sans doute pas les derniers, alors ne me poussez pas à de telles extrémités ou je vous promets que je serais la dernière chose que vous verrez avant de rejoindre le néant! Menaça Bella dans un murmure si bas que seul Edward pouvait l'entendre, sachant que Sam ne parvenait pas à discerner les mots de sa menace.

Quelque peu surpris d'une telle menace, Edward découvrit un autre point sur elle. S'était qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger les siens, même à se risquer de se mettre sept vampire sur le dos.

Mais au vus de la vision d'Alice plus tôt, Edward comprenait maintenant que Bella possédait quelque chose qui pouvait vaincre un vampire, sinon Alice ne se serait jamais vus "mourir" et tuer par elle.

Reportant son regard pendant un moment sur le professeur et le cours, Edward réfléchisse à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et ce qu'il avait finis par découvrir, et à comprendre; quand il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de nouveau.

Figer et droite comme un « i », Bella semblait à la fois terroriser mais furieuse et en colère, braquant son regard sur quelque chose derrière la baie vitrer de la fenêtre, quand il aperçut se qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une seule seconde et encore sa avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait pus apercevoir que des yeux rouge de sang, qui semblaient fébriles et moqueur, alors qu'il y brillait une lueur de sadisme dans ces prunelles qui vinrent à disparaitre le moment suivant.

Et avant même qu'il n'est pus demander quelque chose à Bella, celle-ci s'était levée de son siège et s'était précipitée vers la porter de la classe, de son pas boitillant sur la surprise de tous et les exclamations de Mr Banner.

Et alors qu'elle avait quittée la salle, Edward ne se posa pas plus de question et s'élança à sa poursuite, sous les cris du professeur pendant qu'il pouvait nettement entendre et voir dans ces pensées, que Sam s'était à son tour lever et qu'il s'était lancé à leur poursuite.

Courant à une allure humaine pour tous ceux qu'il croisait dans le couloir, sur les traces de Bella Edward la vit se diriger droit vers la forêt à l'endroit même ou cet « inconnu » se tenait quelques instant plus tôt.

Et à l'instant même ou elle entra dans la limite de la lisière de la forêt, Edward se figea même sur place et Sam le percuta de plein fouet dans le dos, tombant lourdement contre le sol, l'assommant presque à moitié mais Edward ne s'en préoccupait pas pour l'instant.

Parce que Bella venait de se transformer totalement dans un saut mais ce n'était pas une panthère des neiges qui étaient apparus à sa place !

C'était une créature bien plus énorme que son oncle le lion, qui était apparus à la place mesurant bien cinq fois sa taille à lui. D'un pelage aussi noir que l'encre et pouvant sans peine se tenir sur ces pattes arrières, alors qu'elle était aussi muscler que svelte. Il ne l'aperçut de dos qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne s'élance telle une furie dans la forêt à la poursuite de sa « proie ».

Edward n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus !

Ne se préoccupant pas de Sam, qui était toujours assis par terre, en se tenant la tête tout en essayant de reprendre ces esprits Edward s'élança à la suite de Bella ou de la créature qu'elle était devenue, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se trouvait qu'elle était bien plus rapide que lui. Parce qu'il se fit grandement distancer, si bien qu'il dut se fier à son flair pour parvenir à suivre ces traces, car elle ne laissait aucune trace sur son passage, comme si elle effleurait le sol malgré la masse qu'elle était devenue.

La course poursuite dura plusieurs minutes parce qu'il finit par constater qu'elle avait fais plusieurs détours et rond, comme si ce qu'elle poursuivait, tentait de la rendre cingler en la faisant tourner en rond.

Et il n'était pas bien difficile de la suivre maintenant puisque plusieurs arbres s'étaient retrouvés déraciner, et d'autre avait le tronc arracher ou encore briser, comme si un bulldozer les avait chargés de plein fouet.

Mais surtout ce qui faillit bien le rendre dingue, fut les nombreuses traces d'odeur qu'il sentait tout autour, dont celui de Bella à plusieurs endroits alors que des profondes marques de griffures se trouvaient partout. Aussi bien dans les écorces des arbres, que dans la terre et dans les quelques rocher qui se trouvait dans le coin.

Et c'est avec tout ces indices qu'Edward comprit très vite se qui se passait avant qu'il ne se redresse de tout son corps, quand il vint à entendre des hurlements de douleur à plusieurs kilomètres de sa position, en échos au rugissement d'une créature qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

Ne se posant pas plus de question contre qui Bella était entrain de se battre, Edward repartit dans sa course, en se dirigeant vers les cris qu'il entendait au loin et il arriva très vite sur le lieu quelques minutes plus tard.

Et il fut des plus choqué quand il découvrit la scène qui se déroulait devant ces yeux !

Des animaux aussi géants que le plus grand de la famille Swan semblait être dans un combat mortel contre un énorme félin noir, qu'Edward n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre comme étant la forme qu'avait prise Bella plusieurs instants plus tôt.

Mais Edward se figea de nouveau quand il sentit l'odeur du sang qui englobait le terrain de l'affrontement, car sous leurs pattes à tous, se trouvait un grande marre de sang qui émergeait des deux corps inertes au sol.

Morts ! Ils étaient tous les deux, un homme et une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, morts, la nuque briser et la gorge ouverte, béante, qui laissaient se vider de leurs sangs.

Tétaniser devant les deux corps sans vie, qui avaient été sans nulle doute tuer parce qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Edward revint vite à lui quand il entendit les pleurs d'une enfant non loin de lui, qu'il parvenait à entendre malgré tout les rugissements et les grognements du combat.

Levant les yeux vers le bruit, Edward sursauta une nouvelle fois de surprise en voyant une petite fille d'à peine deux ans, une petite brune aux yeux sombre, habiller d'une petite robe blanche pleine de sang percher en haut d'un arbre, et qui s'accrochait à la branche désespérément.

N'essayant pas de savoir comment la petite avait pus monter à plus d'une vingtaine de mètre dans le pin, Edward se désintéressa du combat pendant un moment, ne voyant que quatre créatures aussi énorme qu'un pick-up, se bagarrer les uns sur les autres le Cullen s'envola dans les pins et s'approcha de plus en plus du pin ou se trouvait la petite.

L'attrapant dans ces bras à l'instant même ou elle faillit tomber dans le vide, Edward put voir du mouvement sous la branche, sur laquelle il se tenait pour constater que l'une des créatures, un gigantesque lézard, ressemblant à un varan de komodo.

Cette espèce de lézard était le plus gros de sa race, avoisinant les 3 mètres de long et qui pouvait manger des cervidés, tout comme des humains qu'on surnommait le dragon de komodo.

Mais il faut croire que lorsqu'un Swan devenait un Varan, ce dernier avoisinait sans difficulté les 10 mètres de long si bien qu'Edward se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi gros ? Parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les trois autres bestioles présents dans cette forêt, ne pouvaient être que des êtres maudits appartenant à la famille Swan.

Sans nulle doute des membres des fameux « Bannis » que Bella lui avait parlé il y a plusieurs décennies, les Swan qui avaient abandonnés leurs parties humaines pour leurs côté animales !

Ce varan possédait des écailles sombres sur le dos de son corps alors que tout la partie de son ventre était plus claire, d'un jaune sale pendant que ces yeux rouge sang était vrillé sur la petite qu'Edward avait dans ces bras, ouvrant grand sa gueule de crocodile pour sentir sa fragrance.

_ _Les autres se sont fais les parents, c'est moi qui aura droit à la petite ! Même cette fichue panthère ne pourra pas m'en empêcher !_ Grogna une voix dans sa tête alors qu'Edward sut que celle-ci émergeait du varan, qui continuait de gravir le pin pour tenter de les atteindre lui et la petite.

Mais Edward ne resta pas très longtemps dans ce pin, ne voulant pas laisser à ce varan de l'atteindre, lui et la petite et alors que ce dernier fut plus qu'à cinq mètres d'eux, le Cullen sauta dans un autre pin tout en tentant de calmer les pleurs de la petite dans ces bras.

Criant de rage depuis l'autre pin, le varan tenta de sauter à sa suite mais une patte noir sortit de nulle part, lui attrapa la queue et l'entraina dans sa chute, droit vers la terre ferme. Et au moment même où ils touchèrent le sol, la créature noire qui avait saisis le varan, fit en sorte que ce dernier se trouve sous lui et la tête la première.

Si bein qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégout à l'instant même ou il entendit les autres craquer dans la tête du varan, alors que la bestiole qui se redressait sur sa tête pleine de sang, leva la tête droit vers le Cullen, et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit.

L'énorme créature noire qui faisait cinq fois sa taille, était Bella !

Vous avez déjà vus les loup-garou de synthèse créer dans ce film Van Helsing ? Eh bien, Edward avait l'impression d'en voir un en face de lui, sauf que ce dernier n'avait pas une apparence de canidé mais de félin. Une panthère pour être plus précis et son corps, certes muscler et imposant, était bien plus féminiser, montrant belle et bien qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle.

Et il reconnut sans peine le regard rouge sang qu'elle lui avait lancé plus tôt dans la journée à lui et à Alice, mais cette fois le regard de colère et de rage avait disparus, pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude et de la peur.

Sentiment qui surprire grandement Edward dans la seconde même ou il croisa son regard, mais il finit par très vite comprendre pour qui ces deux sentiments étaient tournées ? Elles étaient tournées vers la petite !

Bella ou la créature qu'il avait en face de lui, la « Bête » comme il se rappelait que la jeune Swan l'avait appelée pendant sa conversation au téléphone s'inquiétait pour la survie de l'enfant qui ne pourrait rien faire contre ces adversaires.

Mais avant même qu'Edward n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, les deux autres bestioles qui étaient encore vivant sautèrent sur le dos de la « Bête », qui dut se reconcentrer sur son combat. Alors que le vampire, toujours percher en haut du pin en gardant bien la petite contre lui se mit à concentrer son attention sur les deux autres créatures qui s'étaient attaqués à Bella !

L'un des deux se trouvaient être un énorme taureau noir au corne aussi aiguiser que des lames de rasoir, et qui parvenait sans difficulté à entailler la peau de Bella alors que ce dernier devait bien peser plus de cinq tonnes avec ces deux mètres de hauteur.

Alors que le deuxième se trouvait être un gorille, qui semblait aussi imposant que la Bête, bien qu'il était plus petit qu'elle mais il paraissait tout aussi dangereux qu'elle, surtout quand ils en vinrent tous les deux aux « mains », en tentant de faire flancher l'autre et de le faire reculer sur ces défenses.

Et comme le varan, ils avaient tous les deux des prunelles rouge sang, qui continuaient de jeter des regards en biais, en haut du pin la ou se trouvait Edward et la gamine.

Prenant le fait qu'il avait détourné le regard, lui donnant carrément un coup de tête en pleine pore du gorille, l'assommant presque la Bête l'attrapa sous les bras et le balança de toute ces forces droit vers le taureau, qui se le prit en pleine piffe. Surprenant Edward sur la force qu'elle devait avoir alors qu'il rebraqua son regard sur elle quand elle se mit à grogner dangereusement.

Ayant porté son regard sur lui, elle le regardait comme si sa présence l'énervait mais Edward comprit très vite que ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il était toujours la avec la petite et qu'il aurait dus se mettre à détaler avec elle, surtout avec les coups de tête que Bella lui faisait en lui montrant la forêt.

Elle voulait qu'il parte avec la gamine !

Et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois !

Au moment même ou Edward s'élançait d'arbre en arbre, pour rester aussi loin de la porter de ces « créatures » le combat opposant Bella à ces adversaires reprit de plus belle, quand ces deux derniers parvinrent à se relever de terre et la chargèrent en même temps.

Continuant pourtant de garder un œil sur elle, Edward put la voir mettre son point dans la truffe du taureau alors qu'elle se coucha pour faire passer le gorille par-dessus son dos et le mit à terre, avant de se mettre sur lui en tentant de lui arracher la tête.

Mais avant même qu'Edward n'est pus la voir faire une chose pareille, le taureau lui fonça dessus en la percutant de plein fouet en plein dans le dos. Et Edward crut qu'il allait tomber dans le vide, en se rattrapant de justesse à une branche pour ne pas tomber avec la petite, quand il entendit des os craquer derrière lui et le hurlement de douleur de la Bête résonner.

Ce hurlement lui glaça les entrailles et il faillit bien commettre une énorme bêtise en retournant sur ces pas, pour aller porter secours à Bella, en risquant par la même occasion la vie de la petite dans ces bras. Quand il vit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas !

Alors que Bella était tombée au sol et que, le taureau et le gorille allaient en finir avec elle la Bête leva les pattes avant droit vers eux et ils furent tous les deux propulser en arrière, avec une telle violence, qu'ils retombèrent lourdement sur des épais pins les cassant en deux. Alors que leurs colonnes vertébrales se brisèrent sous le choc de l'impact et de la violence du coup.

Eberluer, Edward se refit le passage dans sa tête pour se rappeler sans aucune difficulté que Bella ou la Bête ne les avait pas une seule dois toucher ! Ils se trouvaient tous les deux à trois bons mètres d'elle quand ils avaient fais cette étrange vol planer dans les airs ?

Revenant à la réalité quand il l'entendit japper de douleur alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, Edward n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se précipita droit vers elle, avec la petite dans les bras qui avaient cessés de pleurer depuis que les bruits s'étaient arrêtés et observait autour d'elle, curieuse.

Et alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, Edward put très vite constater que la « Bête » était entrain de réduire plus il avançait vers elle, le surprenant quelque peu ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par constater qu'elle était entrain de se redresser sur ces quatre pattes, alors que son pelage couleur noir d'encre s'éclaircissait à plusieurs endroits pour un pelage couleur neige, avec ces tâches noires qui s'assombrissaient au contraire.

Etant figer par ce qu'il découvrait, Edward voyait la panthère des neiges apparaitre totalement alors que ces blessures transformèrent très vite plusieurs endroits de sa fourrure, en fourrure rouge avec ces poils qui s'imbibèrent très vite de son sang. Et qu'à présent, elle avoisinait plus la hauteur d'Edward, ayant la taille d'un grand cheval et que sa tête arrivait tout juste à celle de ce dernier.

Quant à ces prunelles rouge sang, ces derniers avaient totalement disparus pour relaisser place à ces prunelles humaines, les chocolat au lait qui se portèrent immédiatement sur la petite dans les bras d'Edward. Avant qu'elle ne se rapproche d'eux d'un pas boitillant de lui, boitant de sa patte arrière gauche, celle ou elle avait perdue la moitié de son mollet.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se rapprocher d'eux à moins de cinq mètres, qu'une silhouette noire déboula dans la « clairière » et heurta de plein fouet la panthère des neiges contre son flanc droit.

Et sous ces yeux éberlués, Edward vit la panthère des neiges faire face à un immense loup noir, qu'il reconnut sans difficulté, grâce aux pensées qui émergeait de l'animal : c'était Sam !

_ _C'est toi qui as tuée tout ces innocents ! Les autres ont raison, les Bannis t'ont transformée en un monstre assoiffé de sang !_ Grogna Sam à son encontre alors que l'échine du dos de Bella s'hérissa de colère, face au « reproche » qu'il venait de lui faire.

_ Arrêtes tout de suite Sam ! Ce n'est pas Bella qui s'en est pris à ces innocents, se sont ces Bannis ! Elle les a affrontés pour qu'il ne touche pas à la petite, c'est grâce à elle si elle est encore vivante ! S'exclama Edward à l'encontre du loup pour ainsi éviter un massacre entre les deux cousins.

__ Quoi ! Comment peux-tu… attend !_ Cria Sam quand il vit sa cousine détaler à l'instant même où il s'était tourné surpris qu'Edward lui adresse la parole, et portant son regard sur la petite dans ces bras, qui avait finis par s'endormir épuiser.

_ Bella ! Cria Edward en voulant à son tour la poursuivre mais cette dernière avait totalement disparut de leurs vues, autant de vue que de leurs odorats, disparaissant entre les fougères et les pins de la forêt.

Edward saurait partis sans grande difficulté à sa poursuite, s'il n'avait toujours pas la petite dans ces bras et se tournant vers Sam, qui regardait toujours l'endroit ou sa cousine s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant il finit par se retourner vers lui quand il sentit le regard du Cullen sur lui.

_ Il va falloir qu'on avance la réunion de famille très rapidement ; lui fit remarquer Edward sur la réunion qu'il aurait eu le soir même avec sa famille et les Swan.

Car ils devaient tous les deux prévenir les leurs de se qui venait de se produire, ainsi que la famille des défunts et de la petite.

Ca allait être une très longue après-midi !

* * *

><p>voila pour le chap 4 :)<p>

vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour le chap 5

laissez des com ;)


	7. Chapitre 5 Une explications pas si expli

**Merci à vous trois pour vos com et désoler du retard lol j'ai une semaine difficile avec des problemes de famille lol**

**Mais sinon voici le chapitre 5 ou comme le dit si bien le titre vous aurez quelques explications qui vous en poseront encore plus de question =D**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une explication pas si explicite que ça<strong>

**Pdv Edward :**

_Muse – Undisclosed Desires_

Après l'annonce, toute la ville s'était placée en alerte rouge !

Quand Sam avait prévenus ces parents et ces oncles et tantes, toute la ville de Forks avait très vite été au courant de « l'attaque » alors que Carlisle s'était occupé d'autopsier les deux décédés après qu'Edward l'avait appelé.

Quant à la petite qui avait survécus à l'attaque, elle avait été confiée à ces grands-parents maternels, qui étaient venus la chercher à l'hopital après qu'on leur avait annoncé le décès de leur fille et de leur gendre dans la forêt.

Causer par une attaque d'animaux d'après les premières expertises !

Et qui était véridique, puisqu'ils avaient été tués par des Bannis mais ce point là n'avait pas besoin d'être annoncer officiellement !

Puisque les trois corps des Bannis que Bella avait été tuée, dont Edward avait été témoin ; avaient disparus de l'endroit ou ils étaient tous tombés, inquiétant le jeune Cullen et les autres Swan ainsi que les Cullen. Qui se demandait bien si c'était la Swan qui les avait déplacés pour les enterrer quelques part, ou se débarrasser de leurs corps d'une autre façon?

Pour ce qui avait été le relèvement des ADN sur le lieux du « crime », le Chef Swan avait dus ruser au possible pour faire en sorte que les ADN animales qui appartenaient à sa fille et aux trois autres Bannis, ne soient jamais réutiliser ou identifier les détruisant tout simplement.

Les deux familles s'étaient ensuite rencontrées dans le manoir familial des Swan, et avaient discutés de la situation, après avoir bien entendus fait les présentations. Tout comme le fait que Marie, la matriarche de la famille, avait avoué au siens qu'elle connaissait les Cullen depuis sa tendre enfance.

_ Tu es sérieuse ! Alors ils auraient quoi, une centaine d'année ? Demanda surpris Dean apprenant que les personnes en face de lui pouvaient avoir plus de cent ans.

_ J'ai plus de trois cent ans d'existence et Alice est la plus jeune, elle n'a qu'une cinquantaine d'année tout au plus expliqua Carlisle sur son âge et ceux de sa famille.

_ Eh bien, vous ne faites pas votre âge ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Adam sur le fait que « vampire », ils restaient vraiment bien conserver à travers le temps.

_ Merci du compliment remercia tout de même Esmé alors que les autres rirent quand Elena et Bree frappèrent Adam à l'arrière du crâne en chœur.

Bien évidemment, les Swan avaient été mis au courant des dons que la plupart des Cullen possédait: le don d'empathie de Jasper, le don extralucide d'Alice et le don télépathique d'Edward.

Si bien qu'à ce moment tous les Swan se demandèrent, hormis Marie, si le jeune Cullen était entrain de lire dans leurs esprits; et il dut expliquer pour le faire comprendre, qu'il était incapable d'arrêter son don et que c'était permanent. Il entendait toujours les pensées de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, dans un bon rayon de plusieurs kilomètres s'il le désirait; mais sa lui donnait des fois, pas mal de douleur à la tête.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour Bella maintenant ? Demanda Edward qui en avait plus qu'asser que les présentations s'éternisent autant, et qu'on ne pense pas à elle en ce moment même mais aux dons que possédaient sa famille.

_ Il faut d'abord qu'on la retrouve après ce qui vient de se produire et...

Mais Marie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le téléphone la coupa dans sa phrase, en se mettant à sonner et qui résonnait dans toute la demeure.

Etant le plus proche du téléphone, Jena se leva et alla répondre à l'appel alors que les autres reprenaient la conversation que la matriarche de la famille avait commencée.

_ Maison Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Jena à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

_ _Mettez le haut parleur, je ne voudrais pas répéter deux fois comment va Bella ?_ Demanda la voix masculine à travers le combiner.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Jena n'aimant pas qu'on lui parle ainsi et surtout en lui parlant de sa nièce.

_ _Faîtes donc ce que je vous dis, si vous voulez confirmation dîtes donc à Marie que c'est le Chasseur au bout de la ligne ?_ Demanda la voix de l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone alors que surprise, Jena se tourna vers sa mère et répéta les mots.

_ Met le haut parleur Jena, tout de suite ! Ordonna Marie à sa fille en se redressant dans son grand siège, alors que tous les autres ne comprenaient rien et qu'Edward semblait comprendre ce qui se passait à l'instant même.

_ Bonjour Chris, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Marie d'une voix sure et sérieuse à l'intention de l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_ _Ca peut aller Marie, on fait avec ! Mais je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs de comment j'ai trouvé Bella dans la forêt !_ Avoua le dénommé Chris de l'autre côté du téléphone alors qu'Edward parvint, enfin, à reconnaitre la voix et le nom avec.

_ Comment va-t'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle était blessée ou avait des problèmes après ? Demanda Edward inquiet de savoir qu'elle s'était blessé après qu'elle les ait quittés. Vous êtes celui qu'elle a appelé ce matin ? Lui demanda-t'il aussi reconnaissant la voix de l'interlocuteur avec qui Bella parlait ce matin.

_ _Tu dois être Edward ? C'est toi qui as aidé Bella à sauver la petite ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_ Demanda Chris en demandant comment aller la petite.

_ Oui, elle va bien ! Elle est chez ces grands parents maternels et elle va très bien… comment va Bella ? Redemanda Edward voulant savoir à quel point elle allait.

_ _Elle va bien ! Fatiguer et en colère, mais elle va bien c'est le principal ! Sinon, c'était pour vous dire que je serais là dans quelques minutes pour vous parlez de vive voix pour les prochains mois_ prévena Chris à l'intention de tous.

_ Nous t'attendons Chris ! A tout de suite ! Accepta Marie à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

_ _On arrive !_ Prévena Chris avant que ce dernier ne raccroche, coupant ainsi la communication alors que tous les autres Swan se mirent à parler en même temps, voulant comprendre la situation.

_ SILENCE ! S'exclama Marie pour se faire entendre de toute sa famille et qu'il se taise tous, pour qu'elle puisse parler sans qu'aucun d'eux ne la coupe une nouvelle fois. Chris est celui qui a sortis Bella de cet enfer dans lequel les Bannis l'avaient plongés, et il est le seul, lui et sa famille, à mieux a comprendre alors faites lui bonne accueil quand il arrivera ! Prévena la matriarche Swan à toute sa famille ainsi qu'aux deux copines de ces petits fils, alors que les Cullen n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de l'appel, hormis Edward.

_ Maintenant que vous êtes tous calmer, Jena, vas donc préparer les gâteaux et les boissons avec Marie et Renée, pour bien recevoir nos invités ? Demanda la matriarche à sa fille et à ces belles-filles.

Ces dernières ne refusèrent pas l'ordre qu'on venait de leur donner et se dépêchèrent d'aller préparer la collation, quand ils se figèrent tous dans la demeure au moment même ou ils entendirent le bruit d'un moteur approcher.

Des roues crisper et le moteur qui cessa de ronronner avant que des portes se mettent à claquer, puis des pas taper sur le gravier et monter les quelques marches menant à la terrasse de la porte d'entrée, avant que la sonnerie de la cloche ne résonne à travers toute la villa.

Tous les Cullen, surtout ceux qui possédaient des dons, remarquèrent très vite des choses étranges chez ces nouveaux arrivants; notant tous les deux battements de cœur qui se trouvaient derrière la porte, indiquant les deux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière.

Déjà si Alice avait du mal à voir l'avenir de ces deux inconnus dans sa tête, qui lui donnait un sacré mal de tête. Jasper pouvait nettement ressentir la tranquillité et le calme qui émergeaient d'eux, même s'il pouvait sentir toute une floper d'émotion qui se cachait en dessous et qui semblait être retenus par ces deux émotions. Alors qu'Edward, lui pouvait lire des tonnes de choses dans la tête de ces deux personnes mais il était incapable d'en déchiffrer le moindre mot, ou la moindre image.

C'était comme si vous lisiez un énorme grimoire mais que vous étiez incapable de discerner les caractères sur les pages, tellement les lignes étaient minuscules et se chevauchaient presque les unes sur les autres.

Leurs pensées à eux, étaient tellement bien ranger et définis, qu'Edward avait l'impression de se retrouver dans deux énormes bibliothèques, ou chaque livre et rayonnage avait sa propre histoire; et qui lui était impossible d'atteindre.

En claire, ces deux inconnus lui refilaient déjà un mal de crâne pas possible pour tenter de lire en eux!

Et toutes ces constations n'avaient duré qu'une seule seconde pour les Cullen, alors que Bree qui était la plus proche de l'entrée, se leva de son siège et alla ouvrir aux deux arrivants; pendant qu'Edward ne quittait pas son esprit depuis sa place.

Alors que la matriarche avait fusillé les hommes de sa famille, en l'occurrence Charlie, John et Alaric qui voulaient suivre la plus jeune de la famille, pour aller ouvrir la porte; ils restèrent sagement assis dans leurs siège et fauteuils auprès de leurs compagnes respectives, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner comme des gamins.

Quand Bree ouvrit enfin la porte aux deux étranger, Edward les vit en même temps qu'elle à travers ces yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de sa place, comme elle dans le hall devant les deux arrivants.

Le premier que Bree croisa le regard, furent des prunelles d'un bleu azur de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, devant la porte d'entrée; et ou à ces côtés, juste derrière lui, se tenaissait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux mordorés.

Mais ce qui avait fais sursauter Edward de sa place, s'était que si l'homme devait avoir dans les moins de trente ans, des cheveux brun mi-long qui lui allait jusqu'aux épaules qu'il avait coiffé en une queue de cheval et une peau blanche comme le nacre. Alors qu'il paressait être aussi baraquer comme Emmett, ressemblant à une armoire à glace; portant une chemise bleu assortis à son jean et ces chaussures noires, et que sa veste en cuire reposait sous son bras droit, pendant qu'il tenait de sa main gauche la main de la femme à ces côtés.

C'était plutôt elle qui avait fais réagir Edward, parce que tout dans son physique criait le mot "vampire", mais ce qui cassait cette "expression" était que cette femme aux longs cheveux boucler et à la peau pâle qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans; abordait fièrement un ventre de femme enceinte de six mois au moins, qu'on voyait sous ces vêtements de femme enceinte. La chemise bouffante blanche qu'elle avait sous son gros blouson, et le pantalon en jean cousus pour les jeunes maman, avec des petits souliers sans talons pour lui permettre de mieux marcher sans se faire mal au dos.

_ Bonjour Bree! Pouvons-nous entrer? Demanda l'homme d'une voix douce faisant sursauter la plus jeune Swan qui était resté figer devant la porte d'entrée, à les fixer tous les deux avant de sursauter et de rougir de gêne.

Pour ensuite se déclare et les laisser passer pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux entrer alors que la pluie avait recommencé à tomber, et que leur 4x4 Chevrolet noire était sagement garer devant l'entrée de la terrasse.

Les conduisant dans le grand salon rectangulaire avec la cheminée au fond de la salle, Bree se dépêcha de retourner auprès de ces parents alors que l'homme entrait dans la pièce en souriant, tenant toujours la jeune maman par la main et l'autre main dans sa poche, relax.

Alors que les Cullen se mirent à dévisager la jeune femme enceinte comme s'il n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, parce que s'ils s'entaient le sang de l'homme qui devait être sans nulle doute un Swan, lui aussi maudits et étant un animal. La femme, elle, sentait sans conteste l'odeur sucré qui caractérisait un vampire. Elle était sans conteste un vampire!

_ Bonjour Christopher ! Bonjour Erica ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Marie, la grand-mère en se levant de son grand fauteuil et en allant accueillir les deux inconnus, devant le reste de sa famille et des Cullen présent.

_ Nous allons tous très bien et toi, Marie ? Et ta famille ? Demanda Chris en serrant la main de Marie avec affection, avant de se tourner vers le reste de la famille Swan et observa pendant un bref instant les Cullen pendant que sa compagne serrait la matriarche dans ces bras.

_ Ou est MA fille ! S'exclama Charlie en sautant de son siège, ne supportant pas ces salutations qui semblaient vouloir durer, et étant retenus de justesse par sa femme et son autre fille, pour lui éviter de se jeter sur le nouvel arrivant alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

_ _Votre_ fille ? C'est marrant, j'ai cru du fait qu'elle était bien plus différente de la petite qu'elle était il y a deux ans, vous lui aviez tous tourner le dos ! Remarqua Chris en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer tous les Swan alors qu'il avait bien assister sur le « votre ».

_ Cela suffit Charlie ! Soit respectueux envers Chris, veux-tu ? C'est grâce à lui et à sa famille que nous avons pus retrouver Bella ! Alors cesse donc ces enfantillages ! Ordonna Marie d'une voix sévère à l'attention de son fils qui cessa tout commentaire, et reprenait sa place auprès de sa femme et de sa fille alors que sa mère le gardait à l'œil pendant qu'elle montrait des sièges à ces nouveaux invités.

_ Vous avez retrouvé Bella ? Demanda ensuite Marie, voulant savoir ou se trouvait sa petite fille et si elle était en sécurité.

_ Elle va bien… enfin, elle a besoin de repos parce que son corps a dus mal à se refaire aux transformations humaines, causer par le fait qu'elle a passé plus d'un an sous sa forme animal. C'est devenu très difficile pour elle ! Commença à expliquer Erica, tout en caressant son ventre de presque six mois de sa main et en se plaçant dans les bras de son mari.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Bree ne comprenant pas le problème de sa grande sœur.

_ Plus tu demeures sous ta forme animal, tes instincts parviennent à dominer ta conscience humaine et tu as du mal à reprendre forme humaine, plus la transformation est longue plus la difficulté est grande expliqua John sur ce point que lui, son frère et sa sœur connaissaient parfaitement, comme tous Swan qui se respectent.

Mais c'était un point que les plus jeunes de la famille Swan ne connaissaient pas sur ce propos !

_ Sérieusement ? Demanda Adam qui adorait prendre la forme de son épervier d'Europe, et qui apprenait que plus la durer de la transformation était longue, plus la retransformation en humain était difficile et compliquer à faire.

_ Mieux vaut pas tenter le diable ou vous aurez des problèmes remarqua Chris en regardant les plus jeunes des Swan.

_ Qu'elles en sont les conséquences sur Bella ? Demanda Jena voulant savoir à quel point sa nièce était, lors de ses retransformation en tant qu'humaine.

_ La fatigue et l'épuisement ! Son corps à besoin de nutrition et elle est obliger de se goinfrer pendant plusieurs jours pour que son organisme se remettent en marche, et qu'elle n'attrape pas des microbes ou des virus continua d'expliquer Chris.

_ Donc elle se goinfre beaucoup lorsqu'elle reprend forme humaine? Demanda Caroline résumant en quelques mots se qui se passait avec sa cousine.

_ Elle ne se goinfre pas ! Elle avale pour qu'elle puisse… vous voulez voir à quoi elle ressemble dans cet état ? Demanda Chris à tous alors que ces derniers ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de leur proposer.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Marie, la grand-mère qui posa la question que tous se posèrent.

_ Bella est dans la voiture ! Nous voulions venir pour récupérer ces affaires parce qu'il était préférable qu'elle reste avec nous à l'avenir, pour éviter que vous soyez blessés ou d'autre ne le soit prévena Erica en désignant la famille des Cullen, leur faisant pleinement comprendre qu'elle savait qui ils étaient au vus de son regard sur eux.

_ Je vais la chercher ! Déclara simplement Chris à tous alors qu'il quitta le salon et ressortit dehors avec sa veste sous la pluie, pendant que tous les autres attendirent sagement son retour avec la Swan.

Tous silencieux, ils se mirent tous à écouter les pas de Chris jusqu'à son véhicule. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et des mots prononcer si bas, que même les Cullen ne parvinrent pas à entendre le moindre mot prononcer.

Puis ils entendirent un deuxième battement résonner en chœur avec celui de Chris, mais le deuxième semblait plus rapide. Ce battement de cœur carburait presqu'au deux cent à l'heure alors que la moyenne chez un humain était dans les quatre-vingt voir dans les soixante-dix pour les plus calmes.

Rythme de cœur qu'avaient sans conteste Chris et Erica en cet instant même, mais celui de Bella semblait être sur le point de voler en éclat au vus du nombre de battement qu'elle avait par seconde.

Et entendre ce son si hératique, Edward crut bien défaillir en se demandant ce qui pouvait causer une telle vitesse à son cœur et le mettre dans cet état.

Mais il eut très vite la réponse, quand Chris rentra de nouveau dans la demeure en portant plus qu'il ne la tenait dans ces bras, Bella se laissait sans conteste trainer plus qu'elle ne marchait. Alors qu'elle était chaudement ensevelis sous un gros pull et pantalon, avec une grosse couverture de laine et une écharpe et que ces mains gantées étaient refermées sur un énorme gobelet fermé avec une paille.

Et son regard d'un noir de jais semblait plus se concentrer sur le gobelet qu'elle avait dans les mains, que sur autre chose et sans s'occuper des autres, Bella continuait de boire son contenu avec sa paille noire.

Mais ce n'était pas plus ce qu'elle portait ou ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains qui les inquiétèrent par-dessus tout !

Mais plutôt la pâleur et l'aspect cadavérique de son visage !

Ces joues étaient creuses dévoilant ainsi les os de ces pommettes, des cernes aussi gros que des valises sous les yeux, et un air fatiguer et épuiser sur le visage. Bella faisait peur à voir pour tout le monde.

L'installant au côté d'Erica dans le fauteuil alors que cette dernière enveloppa son bras droit autour de ces épaules, pendant que Chris s'asseya sur le bras du fauteuil à la droite de la Swan. Et c'est en la regardant tous, qu'ils découvrirent un détail qui leur fit dresser les poils de leurs dos.

Ce que Bella buvait dans son gros gobelet et qui était cacher à leurs vues, mais pas à leurs odorats, était du sang. Mais du sang humain. Elle était entrain de se nourrir de sang humain !

_ C'est du…

_ C'est la seule chose qui peut permettre à Bella de se ressourcer plus vite que si elle se nourrissait d'aliment expliqua simplement Erica.

_ Alors le venin d'un vampire la transforme en …

_ Ce n'est pas le venin d'un vampire qui lui a fait cela ! Coupa Chris de ce qu'Edward était entrain d'avancer.

_ Pourtant j'ai vus la morsure dans sa nuque ! Il n'y a que la morsure d'un vampire qui laisse une marque pareille sur une personne avoua Edward en se souvenant parfaitement de la marque qu'il avait vus plus tôt en cours de biologie.

_ Ce n'est pas la seule morsure qu'elle possède ! Remarqua Erica à ce propos alors que Chris prit doucement la main droite de Bella, la retirant de son gobelet qu'elle tenait toujours de son autre main gauche.

Laissant son gant et remontant doucement la manche de son gros pull en laine, Chris dévoila ainsi à tous, le bras de Bella qui tout comme son visage avait perdu du poids, ayant presque la peau sur les os.

Alors que malgré cela, ils purent tous très nettement voir d'autre trace de morsure sur son avant-bras. Des morsures qui ne pouvaient être sans nul doute, laissé par des vampires.

_ Alors pourquoi Bella m'a-t'elle mise en garde moi et ma famille, de ne pas toucher à un seul cheveu des siens ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant plus la raison de cette mise en garde si le venin d'un vampire ne lui faisait rien.

_ C'est parce que si Bella à les « anticorps » pour résister au venin, ce n'est pas le cas de sa famille ! Avoua simplement Erica sur ce sujet, en accentuant bien sur le mot « anticorps ».

_ Et qu'elles en sont les conséquences ? Demanda Carlisle qui en tant que médecin voulait savoir ce que le venin « faisait » dans l'organisme d'un Swan.

_ La mort ! Déclara simplement Chris avec fatalité alors que tous le regardait les yeux éberluer et quelques peu paniquer.

_ Vous êtes sérieux là ? Demanda Caroline paniquer de savoir qu'une morsure de ces vampires et elle pouvait en mourir.

_ Même si vous voulez prétendre le contraire, vous êtes bien plus animales qu'humains et dans votre organisme aussi ! Quand vous êtes mordus par un vampire, le venin qui s'infiltre dans vos veines s'attaquent aussi bien à votre partie humaine qu'à votre parti animal. Mais si elle transforme votre partie humaine, elle détruit l'animal en vous et vous vous retrouver détruits à moitié, vous deveniez de véritables coquilles vide et la transformation qui dure trois jours chez un humain normal, vous tues à la fin au lieu de vous transformer en vampire expliqua en détail Chris sur ce qui se produisait lorsqu'un être maudits tels que les Swan était mordus par un vampire.

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant avoua Edward en saisissant mieux la mise en garde que Bella avait eu à son égard, contre lui et sa famille.

_ Bella met toujours la vie d'autrui avant la sienne, chose qu'elle possédait avant n'est ce pas ? Demanda Erica à l'intention des parents de la petite et à sa famille.

_ Oui ! Elle mettait toujours le bonheur des autres avant le sien et…

_ Dîtes nous la vérité ! Qu'est ce qui c'est véritablement passer ? Et comment se fait-il que Bella soit capable de résister au venin des vampires ? Demanda Charlie coupant la parole à sa femme et posant la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis le début.

_ Malheuresement nous ne pouvons rien vous dire ! S'excusa Erica.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda John voulant lui aussi comprendre.

_ Parce que si on vous racontait toute l'histoire, vous perdrez bien plus que vous ne le croirez ! Déclara simplement Chris avec une fatalité à faire peur, alors que son visage s'était refermé sur un masque dure et que ces yeux s'étaient fais inquiétants.

_ Que veux-tu dire Chris ? Demanda Marie, la matriarche de la famille, voulant elle aussi saisir le sens de ces paroles.

_ Chacuns des membres de notre famille, y compris Bella, avons perdus quelque chose d'une grande valeur pour nous lorsque nous avons finis par comprendre la véritable histoire du problème ! Il vaut mieux que vous restez en dehors de ça, ou vous risquerez vous aussi de perdre une personne qui vous est chère ! Prévena Erica d'une voix triste alors que son regard se fit mélancolique, comme celui de Chris pendant que Bella semblait s'être arrêter d'avaler sa boisson.

Et son regard vide s'était rallumer pendant un instant, devenant elle aussi mélancolique mais on pouvait aussi y discerner une pointe de colère et d'énervement dans son regard, qui s'éteigna très vite. Alors qu'elle reportait une nouvelle fois son regard sur son gobelet et qu'elle se remettait à boire, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Vous avez … vous avez perdus des êtres chères ? Demanda Esmée qui savait aussi ce que l'on ressentait en perdant un proche de soit.

_ Comment ça Bella a perdue quelqu'un proche d'elle ? Hormis des Bannis, je vois mal qui elle aurait pus perdre qui soit asser proche d'elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Dean se demandant qu'elle genre de Bannis pouvait être asser proche d'elle, pour être affecter par la mort de cette être.

Et ce dernier n'eut prononcé que les derniers mots de sa phrase que l'atmosphère changea en une seconde, passant de léger à une tension aussi menaçante qu'une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes.

_ PAS CA ! Cria Chris qui sentait la menace venir et qui se dépêcha de s'écarter de son chemin, comme Erica par la même occasion.

Alors que les Swan comme les Cullen réagirent une seconde après mais c'était encore une seconde qui leur était salutaire !

Car le fauteuil dans lequel était assise Bella avec Chris et Erica, commença à disparaitre.

Mais pas dans le genre devenir totalement invisible ou se camoufler genre caméléon, mais plutôt dans le genre partis en morceaux. Genre « très » petit morceaux qu'on ne voyait pas à l'œil nus, même pas pour la vision vampirique des Cullen qui les voyait entièrement disparaitre en des mini particules de poussière.

Et cela se propageait depuis Bella puis tout autour d'elle, formant un cercle dont elle était le centre et qui se dirigeait dangereusement droit vers Dean, qui se trouvait en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du carré que formait les fauteuils autour de la table basse de verre.

Table basse qui disparut dans un bruit de verre alors que les Cullen avaient éloignés de force les Swan de son passage, tout comme Chris et Erica qui se dépêchèrent d'éloigner les plus proches d'elle.

Alors que les yeux noirs de soif de Bella avaient virés à un rouge de sang, qui dardait son regard le plus menaçant sur Dean, qui semblait se liquéfier de peur et de terreur devant elle, ne parvenant même plus à faire le moindre geste. Pendant que sa petite amie tentait par tous les moyens de le faire bouger de place, pour l'éloigner de la menace.

Mais cela n'avait duré que cinq secondes à peine parce qu'Edward était parvenus à se faufiler derrière Bella, et parvenant à franchir le périmètre autour d'elle sans que rien ne lui arrive il se mit à s'excuser avant de lui donner un « petit » coup sur la tête pour l'assommer.

Et à l'instant même ou elle perdit connaissance, l'étrange phénomène qui se passait autour d'elle et le mobilier qui partait en morceau, cessa la seconde d'après alors que tous s'étaient retournés vers elle inconsciente dans les bras d'Edward qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, comme son gobelet de sang.

Qui aurait pus faire perdre le contrôle de Jasper dans la salle, comme certains autres membres de sa famille qui était en ce moment même sur les nerfs !

_ C'était quoi ça, bordel ! S'exclama Emmett qui tentait de reprendre contenance, alors qu'il avait été pour la première fois terroriser de voir les choses devant lui, sans être toucher et qu'il avait aussi eu peur pour sa Rosalie.

_ C'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui on la regrettable idée de faire ce genre de commentaire ou de remarque à ce propos, à la sale habitude de se retrouver très vite dans le néant le plus totale ! Alors si vous tenez à tant soit peu à la vie, évité de parler de la personne qu'elle a perdue ou vous aller vraiment le regretter comme la dernière chose que vous ferez au monde ! Prévena Chris d'une voix menaçant, en fusillant Dean du regard de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de chose à l'avenir ou il allait avoir de grave ennui.

_ Calmes toi Chris ! Tu ne dois surtout pas faire sortir ton Totem maintenant, tu sais à quel point tu peux être dangereux quand c'est pour protéger Bella ! Prévena Erica inquiète que son compagnon ne lâche son animal.

Alors que le « Totem » était souvent le nom que les Swan donnait à leur forme animal pour éviter de les nommer tout le temps leurs Ombres, ou encore leurs partis « maudites ».

_ Je sais ! Mais je déteste par-dessus tout qu'on s'en prenne à Bella sur ce point précisément ! Déclara simplement Chris en soufflant de lassitude, en essayant de calmer ces nerfs pour ne pas laisser son Totem prendre le dessus sur lui.

_ Dans cet état, Bella devient plus susceptible et le moindre commentaire l'affecte beaucoup plus quand elle est en bonne état, et elle perd très vite le contrôle de ces nerfs mais… il va falloir faire quelque chose ! Bonnie va devoir intervenir ! Remarqua Erica à l'intention de ces Swan et des Cullen, avant de s'être tourné vers Chris pour le dernier point.

_ Je sais ! Bonnie va encore mettre ces années d'exercice en pratique sur elle, en espérant que la prochaine fois qu'elle éclatera, personne ne sera autour d'elle pour recevoir ces éclats de rage ! Espéra Chris en espérant que tout se passerait bien la prochaine fois, tout en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Et même ce point là, Edward ne pouvait le lire dans sa tête car ce dernier, tout comme sa compagne parvenait sans peine à contrôler leurs pensées et il ne parvenait nullement à lire entre les lignes de leurs esprits.

_ De quoi est ce que vous parlez et qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? Demanda Sam qui était le seul de la famille, à avoir repris un sommun de lucidité alors que les autres étaient toujours choquer de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

_ N'essayer pas de comprendre, cela ne ferait que vous créer plus de problème que vous en avez déjà ! Erica, va prendre les affaires de Bella en haut, elle rentre avec nous ? Demanda Chris à sa compagne qui hocha de la tête avant de monter à l'étage pour aller chercher ces affaires.

Avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers Edward qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Bella, inconsciente dans ces bras, et qui ne semblait pas prêtre de le faire.

_ Puisque tu as Bella, tu serais bien gentil de la ramener à mon véhicule, le temps que je finisse les derniers détails avec les Swan et ta famille ? Demanda Chris à l'intention d'Edward qui hocha de la tête, avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot jusqu'au véhicule.

Parvenant sans peine, avec sa vitesse à ouvrir la portière et à mettre Bella à l'abri avant d'être tremper sous la pluie diluvienne qui continuait toujours de tomber sur Forks et ces environs. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de déposer en douceur le jeune Swan à sa place, là ou trônait plusieurs couvertures en laines qui avaient été déposés pour elle.

Alors qu'ils avaient laissé la radio allumer et le CD de Muse tournait en boucle, résonnant à travers l'habitat, pendant qu'_Undisclosed Desires_ se déroulait.

"_**I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide  
>It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied<br>Soothing, I'll make you feel pure  
>And trust me, you can be sure"<strong>_

_**« Je sais que tu as souffert  
>Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches<br>C'est froid et sans amour  
>Je ne vais pas te laisser être rejetée »<strong>_

_**« En t'apaisant  
>Je te ferais sentir pure<br>Fais moi confiance  
>Tu peux être sûre »<strong>_

L'enveloppant de nouveau dans ces dernières pour la garder au chaud, après avoir déposé le gobelet dans le recoin qui lui était destiner Edward resta sagement à côté d'elle à la regarder dormir pendant que les paroles de la musique résonnait dans sa tête et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Les paroles de cette chanson étaient idéales pour ce moment !

"_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"<strong>_

"_**Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur  
>Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque<br>Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé  
>Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton cœur »<strong>_

Alors qu'il pouvait nettement voir les traits de son visage tirer par la fatigue. Mais aussi par la tristesse et la mélancolie, alors que des larmes continuaient de perler sur ces joues malgré son inconscience.

Il se souvenait à quel point cela avait été difficile pour lui de voir Annabelle pleurer par le passer. Il se rappelait sans aucune difficulté de la souffrance qu'il ressentait en la voyant ainsi alors qu'il ne savait pas comment lui redonner le sourire.

Mais là, voir Bella dans un tel état de faiblesse et pleurer pour une personne qu'elle a aimée, et qu'on lui a arrachée lui faisait beaucoup mal qu'avec Annabelle. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se fendait en deux devant au tant de détresse qui se dégageait d'elle, que s'en était insoutenable.

"_**You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
>You may be a sinner but your innocence is mine<br>Please me, show me how it's done  
>Tease me you are the one"<strong>_

"_**Tu prétends à tes amants  
>Ce que tu es mauvaise et divine<br>Tu es peut-être une pècheresse  
>Mais ton innocence est mienne »<strong>_

« S'il te plaît  
>Montre moi comment ça s'est fait<br>Dis moi  
>Tu es l'élue »<p>

Ne pouvant pas supporter une seconde de plus de la voir dans cet état, même s'il ignorait comment s'y prendre Edward n'hésita pas à prendre son visage en coupe dans ces mains et a caresser ces joues, tout en séchant ces larmes de ces pouces pour effacer les traces qu'il lui laissait.

Et plus il lui caressait le visage, et plus Edward finissait par se rendre compte que ces larmes, tout comme les traits dure de son visage, finissait par s'arrêter et se décrisper. Son visage redevenait calme et paisible, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait un petit peu plus dans le sommeil.

"_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"<strong>_

"_**Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur  
>Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque<br>Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé  
>Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton cœur »<strong>_

Alors qu'il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire à présent, il eut très vite la réponse quand le coffre à l'arrière fut ouvert et qu'Erica déposa sans peine les affaires de Bella, malgré son ventre enceinte de six mois, qui ne semblait guère la gêner dans sa charge. Et souriant à Edward, elle se dépêcha de monter côté passager à l'avant, alors qu'elle vint à attacher sa ceinture comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant que Chris était sur le perron de la porte d'entrée avec Marie, la matriarche, discutant des prochaines semaines qui allèrent se passer avant de la saluer, tout en lui faisant la bise avant de se diriger vers son véhicule sous la pluie, alors qu'Edward s'empressa de sortir du véhicule.

_ A la prochaine Edward ! Salua Chris en lui faisant un signe de tête.

_ Quand est ce que Bella reviendra ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il observait cette dernière à travers la vitre teintée.

_ Quand elle le pourra ! Ne t'en fais donc pas Edward, elle reviendra promit Chris avant de démarrer son véhicule et de quitter la propriété des Swan, alors que le Cullen resta sous la pluie à observer le 4x4 disparaitre de sa vue.

Alors que les derniers couplets de la chanson de Muse résonnaient encore à ces oreilles, parole qui le décrivait amplement de ce qu'il pensait vraiment de la jeune fille.

"_**Please me, show me how it's done  
>Trust me you are the one"<strong>_

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"<p>

"_**S'il te plaît  
>Montre moi comment ça s'est fait<br>Fais moi confiance  
>Tu es l'élue »<strong>_

« Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur  
>Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque<br>Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé

__**Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton cœur »**

Il fallut que Carlisle l'appel pour qu'Edward quitte son moment d'arrêt et reprenne pied avec la réalité, finissant par constater qu'il était totalement trempé de la tête au pied, et se dépêcha de rentrer en vitesse avant qu'Alice ne lui tire les oreilles pour sa tenue.

Et comme l'avait si bien dis Chris, les jours suivant Bella ne réapparut pas au lycée et qu'ils avaient passés son absence prolonger causer par une crise de claustrophobie, celle qu'elle avait « soit disant » faite le jour de la rentrée, quand elle avait quittée le cours de biologie.

Et étant aussi retourné aussi dans l'endroit ou on l'aidait dans son problème de claustrophobie, mais contrairement au clinique ou on pouvait rendre visite au patient, ce n'était pas le cas pour la famille de Bella, qui ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite. Même qu'ils ignoraient tous ou ce Chris et Erica l'avait emmenée ?

La seule chose qu'ils savaient tous, c'est que Bella reviendrait quand elle aurait repris ces forces et qu'elle aura repris le contrôle de ces nerfs !

Et plus les jours passaient, plus Edward espérait par-dessus tout revoir Bella en cours le matin, ou même la voir sur le parking quand il arrivait au lycée. Mais elle n'était jamais là et plus son espoir disparaissait aussi bien qu'il était monté.

Alors que pendant tout ce temps, les Cullen avaient continués de faire connaissance avec les Swan, bien que ces derniers gardent un minimum de distance avec eux, pour ne pas tenter le diable. Les dires de Chris et Erica sur le fait que le venin des vampires était un poison pour eux, ne les avait pas quittés depuis cette « rencontre ».

Même si une autre question persistait dans leurs esprits : Comment Bella pouvait-elle résister au venin ? Car Chris l'avait dis lui-même « Bella a les « anticorps » pour résister au venin » !

Pour voir par lui-même, Carlisle avait demandé au Swan s'il pouvait leur prélever du sang, pour ainsi faire des tests avec le venin ? Et toutes ces expériences s'étaient vouées en des échecs !

Tous les organismes des prélèvements qu'il avait, finissait par se détruire par « l'agression » du venin, qui détruisait purement et simplement les cellules animales avant de s'attaquer aux cellules humaines qui « pourrissaient » totalement après la mort des cellules animales.

En claire, il valait mieux ne pas tenter l'expérience en vrai sur les Swan qui risquaient tous d'y perdre la vie, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'on le pensait.

Alors que la fin de septembre était passé comme une trainer de poudre et que le début d'octobre avait pointé son nez plus vite que prévus, Edward perdait espoir de revoir un jour Bella au lycée quand la chance vint lui sourire.

C'était lors du premier lundi d'octobre, Edward avait passé tout le week end seul, préférant laisser les siens continuer de faire connaissance avec les jeunes Swan, et d'écouter en boucle ces CD de musique dans sa chambre.

Et il n'espérait plus revoir Bella revenir quand il entendit la rumeur qui circulait parmis les élèves, qu'ils y avaient de nouveaux arrivants au lycée avec la Swan.

Et la rumeur disait vrai !

Car Edward la vit quelques seconde après… et accompagner !

* * *

><p>Vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des com ;)<p>

Mais la suite va tout de meme devoir se faire attendre lol

Mais je la mettrais au plus vite ;)

+ =D

Sabrinabella


	8. Chapitre 6 Frozen - Within Temptation

**Voici enfin le chapitre 6 dans son intégralité :)**

**je vous dis bonne lecture et a la prochaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Frozen<strong>

**Pdv Bella**

Cette affaire allait vraiment mal finir !

Elle ne savait pas pour qu'elle raison, elle avait accepté d'y retourner pour jouer et continuer cette façade humaine ?

Même si contrairement à la première fois, elle serait totalement accompagner et épauler comme il le fallait avec eux ce qui la gênait vraiment c'est qu'ils allaient eux aussi devoir paraitre humains aux yeux des autres.

Et dans ce domaine, ils étaient bien plus doués qu'elle pour paraitre humain aux yeux de tous et c'était aussi ce point qui l'énervait d'un autre côté ! Même si techniquement parlant, ils avaient plus l'habitude et qu'ils étaient bien plus « vieux » qu'elle aussi.

Mais la vraie raison pour laquelle elle leur en voulait, c'était que cette fois ci, en retournant au lycée, elle était obligée de porter les « sécurités » qui allait totalement bloquer son mode animal tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas retirer. Ou plutôt, que c'était sa « sœur » qui devrait les retirer !

En clair, elle était incapable de se transformer ou de laisser son côté « animale » prendre le dessus avec ces « sécurités ». Mais il y avait aussi un petit problème ! C'est que ces « sécurités n'étaient pas totalement fiable qu'il n'y paraissait ?

Si c'était le cas, Bella n'aurait pas eu besoin d'avoir des chaperons sur le dos !

Mais c'était le cas et elle avait besoin d'avoir des chaperons derrière elle, qui surveillerait ces moindres gestes ou réactions. Car la Bête en elle, avait déjà réussi par le passé, à sortir malgré les « sécurités » qui avaient été placés et alors, s'était un véritable carnage !

Imaginez qu'on enfermait dans une bulle un puissant déferlement de ras de marré et de tempête, imaginez ce qui se passerait quand cette bulle viendrai à éclater ? Sa serait la cata ! Une bombe atomique total et dans ce cas là, il ne fallait rester à côté quand la Bête explosait littéralement, jaillissant de sa cage comme un diablotin de sa boite.

Mais il était mille fois plus dangereux qu'un diablotin !

C'est cela que Bella ne pouvait accepter !

Qu'à un moment donner la Bête en aurait plus qu'asser de rester au fond de sa tanière et le moment venus ou il viendrait à briser ces chaines toutes les personnes qui se trouveraient autour seraient men danger, en clair seraient en danger de mort imminente !

Voila pourquoi elle n'appréciait pas porter ces « sécurités » aux poignets et au cou, elle donnait cette impression d'être un animal sauvage qu'on essayait de contrôler par la force.

_ Laisse-les tranquilles Bella ! Je sais que tu détestes les avoir mais cela t'oblige à canaliser la Bête en toi, et à t'aider à le contrôler avoua sa grande « sœur » assise à ces côtés.

_ Peut être pendant un temps, Bonnie mais quand il explosera, je peux t'assurer que je ne pourrais pas le contrôler répliqua Bella en se tournant vers elle et en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

De petite taille, bien qu'elle soit plus grande qu'elle, Bonnie, portant le surnom de « l'Apprenti » était une jeune femme à la peau chocolat et aux yeux clairs, ressortis par ces cheveux sombre lisser et lâcher qui cascadaient sur ces épaules. Portant sa veste en cuire par-dessus son pull et son gilet, assortis à son jean délaver et ces ballerines blanches, elle donnait l'impression d'être âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, voir moins, mais elle en avait bien plus pour dire vrai.

_ Peut être que si Bella, cette fois-ci tu y parviendras remarqua Bonnie à ce propos.

_ C'est exactement ce que tu as dis la dernière fois et rappels moi comment ça c'est finis ? Demanda Bella lui rappelant de la dernière fois que la Bête était parvenue à sortir des « sécurités ».

_ Elle n'a pas tord Bonnie, c'est peut être risqué de refaire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois ! Il fallait peut être attendre quelques jours avant de les lui remettre remarqua son autre voisin à ces dernières.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille Jeremy ? Demanda un autre en s'étant tourné vers le dénommé Jeremy.

_ Rappel moi les dégâts de la dernière fois Damon ? Toi aussi tu y as laissé quelques écailles derrière ! Répliqua Jeremy à l'intention de celui qui s'était moqué de lui.

_ Damon, arrêtes d'embêter Jeremy veux-tu ? J'aimerais bien conduire sans avoir besoin de me retourner pour faire l'arbitre ? Demanda leur autre frère, qui conduisait son pick-up GMC noir.

_ Désoler Stefan ! S'excusèrent en chœur Damon et Jeremy, faisant lever les yeux de Bonnie et Bella qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire à leurs « gamineries ».

L e plus vieux d'entre eux, Damon avait les cheveux noirs corbeau et cette peau pâle comme la craie, qui était ressortis par ces vêtements sombres. Sa chemise noire et son jean sombre, assortis à ces chaussures noires et sa veste en cuire sombre alors qu'il abordait lui aussi des yeux mordorés comme Erica, qui était les mêmes que ceux de son frère.

Stefan, peau aussi pâle que son frère et les yeux mordorés, avec une tignasse brune désordonner aborder un pull bleu avec un gilet belge, assortis à sa veste sombre, son jean délaver et ces baskets blanches. Pendant qu'il ne cessait de marmonner des insultes à l'intention de ces deux frères, qui ne savaient pas rester tranquille pendant qu'une autre personne conduisait.

Quant à Jeremy, ce dernier les cheveux courts d'un brun sombre et les yeux clairs, avait un teint de pâle blanc, légèrement teinté par la lumière du soleil alors qu'il portait lui aussi un pull à rayure avec son gilet noir et son jean. Qui était assortis à ces chaussures et son manteau sombre, pendant qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose pour se venger de Damon.

Conduisant son pick-up, Stefan ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller les deux concernés du regard à sa droite et dans le rétroviseur, le deuxième assis derrière le premier alors que les deux filles se trouvaient toutes les deux derrière elles aussi se demandant bien comment il pourrait se venger d'eux quand ils arriveraient à destination.

Et la destination n'était d'autre que le lycée de Forks !

Et c'est ce qui horripilait aussi Bella !

Elle détestait être au centre de l'intention, surtout après ces semaines d'absence et son retour serait remarquer surtout avec l'arrivée de son « équipe ». C'est comme ça qu'ils se nommaient, mais le mot exact pour les qualifier était « famille ».

Ils étaient une famille dans tous ces sens du terme !

Il y avait des parents qui veillaient sur eux, Chris et Erica répondaient tous les deux à ce rôle alors qu'ils se considéraient tous comme frère et sœur, ayant développé ce sens de fraternité entre eux.

Et cela leur était très utile dans les moments difficiles, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de soutien pour continuer à avancer et ne pas se rappeler du passée, en ayant qu'un seul but dans la vie. Celle de faire tout leur possible pour empêcher au monde, en particulier aux autres Swan, ceux maudits par la malédiction d'Isabelle Swan de ne jamais connaitre la véracité de leur combat, car si c'était le cas, ils viendraient à plonger le monde dans le Chaos et se n'était pas envisageable pour eux.

Seul une poignée de Swan connaissait la vérité et la famille de Chris en faisait partis, ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler les « Rebelles », ceux qui connaissaient la véritable « mission » des Bannis et qui faisaient tous pour les stopper. Ce qui soit dis en passant n'était pas une mince affaire !

Sur une échelle de 100, si on prenait en compte que 100 était le nombre de Bannis qui était recruté chaque année, les Rebelles n'étaient à peine que 10 eux. Ce qui faisait que quand dix Swan rejoignaient les Rebelles, ils avaient en face d'eux plus d'une centaine de Bannis qui apparaissaient.

En claire, sur l'échelle mondiale, les Bannis étaient mille fois plus nombreux que les Rebelles et les combats les opposant, étaient des plus inégaux, vus le nombre important qui les différenciait.

Chris était le plus « vieux »de la famille impliqué dans cet affrontement. Il avait été un Bannis par le passé avant de perdre la personne proche de lui, finissant par se dresser face aux Bannis et d'entrer en « guerre » contre eux.

Il avait ensuite finis par croiser le chemin des frères Salvatore en Espagne, Damon et Stephan qui étaient des faux-jumeaux, avaient finis par rencontrer Chris d'une façon des plus étrange avant qu'ils finissent tous les deux par connaitre son but et de le rejoindre dans sa cause, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans une mauvaise période de leurs vies.

Puis ils avaient finis par croiser le chemin de Bonnie à Londres, l'ayant sauvé des griffes des Bannis qui avaient pour ordre de l'enrôler dans leur « mission », de gré ou de force. Elle avait elle aussi subit la perte d'un proche et elle avait suivis Chris et les jumeaux dans leur « quête », désirant ce venger de ceux qui avait tué la personne proche d'elle.

Ensuite, ils avaient croisés Erica au Canada quelques années après et Jeremy avait très vite suivis, en les trouvant lui-même et en désirant plus que tous rejoindre les Rebelles pour combattre les Bannis.

Bien évidemment, même s'ils restaient tous à l'écart « physiquement » parlant de l'affaire, ils n'en étaient pas moins qu'ils étaient tous au courant du moindre fait et geste des Bannis sur le continent. Ils avaient comme les policiers, des indiques, qu'on appelait chez eux les « éclaireurs » qui veillaient à les informer quand quelque chose bougeait.

Et il fallait bien l'avouer que lorsque cette bande de Bannis était parvenus à s'approcher de Forks, et s'en être pris à des innocents avant que Bella n'intervienne, avait passablement énervé Chris qui avait reçus l'info beaucoup trop tard de ces éclaireurs. Qui s'étaient reçus des remontrances « verbales » à travers le téléphone et ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne plus faire d'erreur à l'avenir, parce que Chris ne laissera pas une deuxième erreur se produire.

Surtout quand ça concernait la sécurité et la « cachette » de Bella, il ne rigolait pas, loin de là !

Et c'était aussi ce point là qui agaçait cette dernière !

Parce que non seulement ces derniers étaient avec elle pour l'aider dans son avancer, mais aussi pour jouer les gardes du corps et c'est ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Etre protéger alors qu'elle savait parfaitement se protéger, surtout que tous ceux qui s'en prenait à elle avant la fâcheuse tendance de voir leurs vies être réduite de quelques secondes, mais c'était aussi un autre point sur lequel Chris ne voulait pas en démordre.

Même si par certains moments ils étaient obligés de tuer les Bannis sur qui ils tombaient, surtout les plus redoutables et dangereux d'entre eux ce n'était pas souvent la meilleure façon de faire. Parce que certaine fois, il se pouvait que les plus jeunes recrues de Bannis finissaient par quitter leurs rangs pour rejoindre celle des Rebelles, augmentant ainsi leur côté. Mais s'était vraiment très rare ces situations-là !

Sauf que le fait que Bella n'avait pas tuer les Bannis qui s'en étaient pris à la famille de la petite fille, cela avait grandement étonné Chris et les autres, qui savait que dans ces moments-là Bella pouvait être incontrôlable mais surtout consciente de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Il n'y a que dans les moments ou la victime qu'il faut protéger, est un enfant, que la Bête ne devient pas meurtrière, elle blesse mortellement mais ne vise jamais les signes vitaux.

C'est peut être le facteur qui lui permet de rester « humaine » lorsqu'elle était la Bête, mais s'était aussi son plus grand point faible ! Car dans ces moments là, elle s'occupait bien plus des enfants que des Bannis, raison pour laquelle elle ne les avait pas tués, bien trop occupé à mettre à l'abri la petite de ce massacre.

Son point faible était les enfants et les Bannis le savaient parfaitement !

Raison pour laquelle elle s'en voulait pour la mort des parents de la petite fille, parce que cette dernière avait été délibérément choisis comme appât. Et même si elle et ses parents étaient tombés par hasard sur les Bannis cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle éprouvait. Car ils auraient trouvé un enfant au hasard et s'en saurait servis pour l'attraper, alors le fait que la petite et ces parents se trouvaient en ce moment même dans la forêt entrain de camper, leurs avaient grandement facilité la tâche.

Et elle savait aussi que tant qu'elle resterait ici et que les Bannis ne l'avaient pas encore mis la main dessus, ils mettraient en danger tout enfant qu'il trouverait ou prendrait pour l'atteindre, et c'était aussi une des raisons qui la mettait en rogne.

Car au lieu de rester cacher dans ce « trou à rat », elle pourrait faire partis de ces Rebelles qui se trouvaient en ce moment même sur le « front » entrain d'affronter des Bannis, protégeant et préservant ainsi des vies de la mort.

_ Nous sommes arrivés Bella ! Prévena Bonnie à l'intention de sa « sœur », devançant ainsi Damon qui avait une idée derrière la tête pour la faire sortir de la voiture devant tout le monde.

Et il fallait dire que Damon n'était pas le plus tendre des frères !

Il était plutôt du genre « m'enfoutiste » du « quand-en-dira-t-on », ne se gênant nullement des ragots et de l'opinion des autres autour de lui, préférant de loin « croquer » la vie à pleine dent. Et il valait mieux rester loin de lui dans ce genre de situations, car il était bien capable de vous foutre la honte devant tous sans aucune gêne pour vous-même.

Ce dernier aurait bien été capable d'attraper Bella et de la mettre sur son épaule, comme un sac à patate qu'il aurait emmené jusqu'au porte du lycée, en traversant tout le parking plein de lycéens qui étaient en attente de ragots. Il adorait surtout se faire voir comme le mauvais garçon, le Bad Boy de la famille et sa lui plaisait grandement.

Stefan aussi s'enfichait de l'opinion des autres mais il n'était pas le genre de personne comme son frère, à attirer l'attention sur lui, il préférait de loin rester auprès des membres de sa famille. Même si son physique était du genre à faire tourner les têtes des filles sur son passage, tout comme celle des garçons qui étaient soit impressionner ou bien jaloux, qu'il attire autant les filles.

Jeremy était comme Stefan, préférant de loin raser les murs que d'être au centre de l'attention et il détestait par-dessus tout les bains de foule, point qu'il avait en commun avec Bella et Bonnie.

Quant à cette dernière, elle pouvait paraitre sérieuse, distante et ailleurs mais quand on la connaissait bien, Bonnie pouvait se révéler être une fille géniale et qui avait un sacré sens de l'humour. Surtout quand elle utilisait ce sens d'humour contre Damon, pour se venger de toutes ces blagues idiotes qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire pour s'amuser ou détendre l'atmosphère, quand elle était un peu trop lourde à son gouts.

En claire, eux tous réunis avec elle, additionner à sa famille et aux vampires qui se trouvaient à Forks, et vous comprendrez facilement pour quelle raison, elle avait les nerfs à vifs.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas ça grogna Bella alors qu'elle tira instinctivement sur le collier au ras de son cou, celui qui se trouvait être un collier d'or avec des runes anciennes graver dessus.

Qui était assortis aux deux bracelets d'or à ses poignets, tout en jetant un œil au membre de sa famille, qui se trouvait à l'opposé d'eux sur le parking. Auprès d'eux se trouvaient aussi les deux copines de ces cousins, ainsi que les vampires qu'étaient les Cullen, qui semblaient être intéressé par les membres qui l'accompagnaient au lycée.

_ Voyons Bella. De quoi as-tu peur ? Ces types ne tenteront rien contre toi maintenant que nous sommes-là.

_ Stefan a raison, Bee. Je crois qu'avec nous ils tenteront à deux fois avant de faire quoi que se soit contre toi répliqua Jeremy.

_ Et si jamais ils tentaient quoi que se soit contre toi, crois-moi qu'ils regretteront d'avoir croisé le fer avec Damon Salvatore s'amusa Damon alors qu'il enveloppa les épaules de la jeune Swan de son bras, alors que Stefan lui prit sa main droite dans la sienne, lui donnant ainsi son soutien.

_ Allez les gars. Allons au secrétariat prendre notre emploi du temps avant qu'on attire encore plus l'attention sur nous remarqua Bonnie à l'intention des membres de sa famille.

Hochant tous de la tête, ils suivirent ainsi Bonnie qui les mena tous au secrétariat alors que les deux frères Salvatore la suivaient en encadrant Bella, pendant que Jeremy fermait leur « convoi ».

Bien évidemment, comme l'avait prévue Bella, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux dans le couloir allant vers le secrétariat. Faisant ainsi lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune Swan quand elle vit le regard charmeur que Damon lança à certaines des filles dans le couloir, pendant que Stefan ne put s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard pour ces idioties.

Alors que Bonnie et Jeremy finirent très vite par remarquer le manège des faux-jumeaux, et comme Bella, ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, se doutant que leur dispute sur la question des filles allait encore connaitre un autre tournant dans la journée.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la secrétaire, Damon comme à son habitude, ne s'empêcha pas d'utiliser son don de séduction sur la vieille femme qu'était la secrétaire, qui se mit à rougir de gêne en voyant la beauté sombre et mauvais garçon qu'était le frère ainé Salvatore. Obligeant ainsi Stefan d'éloigner son frère de la secrétaire avant que celle-ci ne finisse par s'évanouir de gêne, tellement cette dernière semblait être sur le point de défaillir et de reprendre la tâche auprès d'elle pour recevoir leur emploi du temps.

_ Excusez l'impolitesse de mon frère, ma chère. Mon frère a pris la sale habitude de se mettre à séduire toutes les personnes du beau sexe pour se divertir s'excusa Stefan à son encontre, tout en foudroyant du regard son frère qui ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les épaules et de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Oh ce n'est rien jeune homme. Il faut dire que votre frère est plutôt bel homme avoua simplement la secrétaire.

_ Tu vois Stefan. J'ai plus de charme que toi, tout le monde le dit.

_ Tu devrais faire dégonfler tes chevilles un peu, Damon. Cela ne te sit guère répliqua Bella à son intention.

_ Si j'étais toi Damon, j'arrêterais de te croire aussi séduisant. Etre narcisse ne te va pas si bien au teint.

_ Très marrant Jeremy, je suis plié de rire.

_ Ca suffit vous deux. Allons prendre nos emplois du temps et allons en cours rappela à l'ordre Bonnie à leur groupe, tout en s'emparant des fameux emplois du temps des mains de la secrétaire.

Et en la remerciant au passage, attrapa l'oreille de Damon entre ces doigts et en tirant dessus comme s'il n'était d'autre qu'un enfant qui avait fais une bêtise. Ce dernier se laissa malmener sans résister, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Bonnie et dans le cas présent, elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié qu'il se jouât de la secrétaire. Et c'est ainsi que tous les élèves les virent, Bonnie menant Damon en lui tirant par l'oreille alors que Jeremy tentait de réfréner la punition que sa compagne allait donner à leur frère, pendant que Stefan suivait en tenant toujours la main de Bella, enlacer dans la sienne.

_ C'est bon Bonnie. Je crois que tu peux lâcher maintenant, non ?

_ Tu es le plus idiot et le plus irrécupérable de la famille, Damon. Je me demande bien si je ne dois pas te jeter un sort pour que tu arrêtes tes idioties pour de bon avec les filles grogna Bonnie à son encontre.

_ Mais je suis comme ça Bonnie. Tu ne peux pas me changer en sachant qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

_ Ne commence pas ce petit jeu avec moi, Damon. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as jamais eue le dessus avec moi.

_ Tu n'e pas drôle Bonnie. Mais est ce que tu aurais la bonté de me lâcher maintenant, avant que tous ne pensent de moi que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre face à une femme tel que toi.

_ Eh bien tant mieux, tu y verras à deux fois avant de faire une nouvelle bêtise la prochaine fois. Sa t'apprendra avant de faire de tel idiotie.

_ Oui. Oui. Oui, très bien. Peux-tu lâché mon oreille maintenant ? Lui redemanda Damon une nouvelle fois.

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de le répéter une nouvelle fois, Bonnie lui lâcha l'oreille après qu'elle soit arrivée devant la série de casier qui serait le leur au cours de l'année. Les quatre casiers se trouvant tous à encadrer celui de Bella et alors qu'ils commencèrent tous à déposer certains de leurs affaires dedans, ceux qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin pour la journée.

Ils finirent par attraper de nouveaux leurs sacs et se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers leurs premiers cours, en ayant tous décidé d'être en deuxième année, pour être tous avec Bella pour parer le moindre problème. Allant ainsi en cours de littérature pour la première heure de la matinée.

Et une fois encore dans cette pièce, Bella pouvait voir que la Cullen, Alice si elle se souvenait bien, se trouvait toujours dans ce cursus et qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'heure de cours pour l'éviter. Ce qui l'étonna un peu, aux vus de ce qui serait arrivé à cette dernière il y a plusieurs jours auparavant, que la Bête en elle voulait, désirait même, la transformer en charpie.

Elle était plutôt surprise qu'il n'y ait pas un autre Cullen avec elle pour l'accompagner à son cours, en sachant qu'elle ferait de nouveau face à une Bella, escorter par quatre autres « Swan ».

Alors que Bonnie alla donner les feuilles de présence au professeur de littérature, accompagné de Jeremy. Stefan, ayant toujours la main de Bella dans la sienne, la guida vers une table pour qu'elle y prenne place, pendant qu'il s'installa à sa droite et que Damon prit le bureau à sa gauche.

Avant que les deux derniers manquant du groupe, ne s'installent tous les deux devant elle, pour Bonnie, et derrière elle pour Jeremy.

Le professeur ne leur demanda pas, à chacun des quatre nouveaux de se présenter, comme il aurait du le faire, mais aux vus de ces regards sur les nouveaux, il était tout de même, quelques peu désarçonner. Un peu comme il était face à chacun des Cullen qu'il avait rencontrés dans ces cours de littérature.

Et le cours se passa calmement. Sans embuche, ni éclat de voix ou encore avec des problèmes à al clé. La Cullen se tint tranquille pendant le cours, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Bella et aux quatre autres, qui les remarquèrent sans aucune difficulté, et lui relancèrent ces regards l'obligeant ainsi à détourner le regard et se reconcentrer sur le cours.

Faisant ainsi de même avec tous les autres élèves qui avaient des regards, quelques peu insistant à l'encontre de la jeune Swan, détournant très vite le regard quand ils croisèrent ceux des quatre autres membres de sa « famille », gênés et quelque peu apeuré par leur prestance physique.

Alors quand la sonnerie de la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la première heure de cours, Bella ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Respirant un bon coup de pouvoir enfin n'être plus le regard de toute la classe autour d'elle, alors que ces derniers s'empressaient de la quitter pendant que Stefan, Damon, Bonnie et Jeremy se rassemblaient autour d'elle, l'attendant.

Se redonnant du courage alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher à son collier, une habitude, remettant son sac en bandoulière, Bella les suivi tous les quatre dans le cours suivant, en silence. Alors que Damon et Jeremy s'étaient, encore une fois, mis à se disputer comme des enfants pendant que Bonnie tentait de jouer les arbitres et que Stefan marchait calmement au côté de Bella. Tout en lui ayant repris la main et en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, dépité, face aux comportements de ces frères.

Le cours suivant, le cours de mathématique, ils le passèrent sous le regard insistant de Sam et de sa copine. Alors qu'encore une fois, les quatre nouveaux arrivants se chargèrent d'entourer Bella et de l'encadrer comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Et que Damon s'amusa à lui faire la causette par bout de papier pendant le cours, sous le regard remontrant de Bonnie avant que Stefan et Jeremy ne se prêtent au jeu eux aussi. Distrayant ainsi Bella, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux phrases réconfortantes et idiotes qu'ils écrivaient tous les trois. Alors que Bonnie tenta de les ramener à la raison pour suivre le cour, même si elle se chargeait de les couvrir pour pas que le prof ne remarque leur manège.

Mais la plupart des élèves avaient remarqués le manège qu'il faisait, ainsi que Sam et Geneviève. Sauf qu'ils évitèrent tous de les dénoncer surtout aux vus des regards menaçants émanant de Damon, qui pouvait être terrifiant quand il le désirait.

Et tous les élèves, même Sam et Gen, flippaient graves devant son air menaçant.

Hormis ce léger détail et leur amusement à communiquer à l'aide de bout de papier, il n'eut aucune vague et Bonnie prit l'occasion de l'interclasse pour faire son rapport par SMS à Chris par le biais de son portable « sécuriser ».

Ou elle eut d'ailleurs une réponse à son message, finissant par le montrer aux autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**« J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que vous passer une bonne matinée. Que les garçons ne fassent pas trop de bêtise et que Bella ne s'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Tenez nous au courant du reste de vos cours. A plus tard. Chris et Erica. »**_

_**« PS : Josh vous embrasses très fort et nous aussi =D. »**_

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, Bella essaya, sans difficulté, à s'imaginer Josh entrain de faire tourner en bourrique Chris et Erica à la maison. Par certains côté, il pouvait être aussi têtu et joueur que Damon, mais il ressemblait bien plus à Bella, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui manquait ? Elle l'avait vu le matin même avant de quitter la maison pour le lycée et il lui manquait déjà, horriblement. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'apaiser, aussi facilement qu'un chien qui voulait plaire à son maitre.

Ca allait une _très_ longue journée _éprouvante_.

Alors quand se fut l'heure du déjeuner, Bella crut qu'elle allait exploser. Littéralement. Même si les « sécurités » qu'elle portait, bloquait son Ombre en elle et ces sens développer de fauve, il arrivait que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en « pétard », ces sens réapparaissaient au moment ou elle ne s'y attendait le moins.

Et dans ce cas présent, se fut lorsqu'elle se trouvait à la cafétéria à attendre son repas alors que tous les élèves du lycée se retrouvait dans cette pièce. Réunissant par la même occasion, aussi bien tous les Swan que les Cullen. Tension qui pouvait sans problème réveiller ces sens de fauve et la mettre aux aguets, alors qu'elle pouvait nettement sentir la « Bête » en elle, remuer et s'intéresser, grandement, aux vampires qui se trouvaient non loin d'elle.

Et Bonnie le sentit.

Le bracelet en argent qu'elle avait autour du poignet, se mettait à chauffer quand le sortilège qu'elle avait jeté sur le collier et les bracelets de Bella, était mise à l'épreuve. La Bête était entrain de bouger au fond de la jeune Swan. Et aux vus du réchauffement de plus en plus intense de son bracelet, Bonnie savait qu'elle devait stopper vite fais les pensées qui habitaient Bella.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose, Bella.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute, Bonnie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieuse et tu sais à quel point mes pensées sont entendus par _LUI_, alors lui aussi est curieux d'en savoir plus sur _ces proies_ répliqua Bella d'une voix acerbe.

Avant de tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme à la musique qui jaillissait des enceintes placer au quatre coins de la cafétéria. Et qui faisait défiler des musiques de star populaires pour les jeunes, qui les écoutaient tous en déjeunant et en discutant entre eux.

_ C'est vrai que pour la première fois de leur vie, ils vont découvrir ce que sait de devenir la proie. J'aimerais bien voir ca se marra Damon.

_ Arrêtes de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi Damon. Va pas envenimez les choses, non plus, compris ?

_ Destresse Stefan. Je disais ça juste pour rire. Ca se voit que ces types n'ont jamais fais face à plus fort qu'eux répliqua simplement Damon.

_ Oh crois-moi, l'un d'entre eux m'a vu dans mon autre forme et il n'a pas détalé en courant. C'est plutôt mon cousin Sam que j'ai terrorisé remarqua Bella, tout en essayant de calmer ces nerfs et la « Bête » avec.

_ J'aurais bien aimé voir ça se marra Damon avant de retenir un cri de douleur quand Jeremy lui écrasa le pied sous la table.

_ Vas-tu finir par te taire Damon. Et occupes-toi d'employer ta bouche à manger ton déjeuner répliqua le plus jeune des garçons, tout en poussant son plateau plus vers lui pour qu'il mange.

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Jeremy !

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça Damon.

_ Fermez là les garçons et manger votre repas, ou je vais vous l'enfoncer dans le gosier répliqua Bella d'une voix dure à leur intention et qu'elle vrillait sur eux un regard rouge sang.

Alors que la Bête avait refais un instant surface à travers elle, les faisant tous les quatre sursauter, pour ensuite tourner la tête vers Bonnie qui se mit à frotter son bracelet d'Argent. Bracelet qui la reliait aux sécurités se trouvant sur Bella.

Ou pendant que Bonnie se mettait à psalmodier des mots à son bijou, Bella avait refermé ces mains sur sa tête. Tentant de contrôler la Bête qui voulait refaire surface, alors que Stefan et Damon, tous les deux se trouvant de chaque côté d'elle, se rapprochèrent et lui murmurèrent des mots encourageant pour résister à son instinct animal.

_ Calme-toi Bella. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité l'apaisa Stefan.

_Nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ni à toi, ni à Josh. Pense à lui, Bee. Tranquillise-toi la rassura Damon.

Et alors que Bella tenta d'écouter leurs voix pour s'apaiser, ces oreilles parvinrent à capter le début d'une chanson qui filtrait à travers les enceintes. Et qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre, puisqu'elle avait déjà écouté par le passé et qu'elle se reconnaissait sans aucune difficulté à travers.

La chanson s'appelait _**Frozen**_ et elle était interpréter par le groupe _**Within Temptation**_.

I can't feel my senses  
><em>Je ne ressens plus mes sens<em>  
>I just feel the cold<br>_Je ressens que le froid_  
>All colors seem to fade away<br>_Toutes les couleurs semblent disparaître_  
>I can't reach my soul<br>_Je ne peux pas atteindre mon âme_  
>I would stop running, If knew there was a chance<br>_Je voudrais arrêter de courir, si je savais qu'il y avait une chance_  
>It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go<br>_Cela me peine de tout sacrifier, mais je suis obligée de tout laisser sortir_

_ Y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

_ Ah, oui ! Et qu'est ce qui cloche Bonnie ? Lui demanda Jeremy en se tournant vers elle, comme les deux Salvatore.

Attendant que l'Apprenti leur dise ce qui n'allait pas pour que la Bête refasse surface, aussi violemment. Contrairement aux autres jours passer, à rester terrer au fond de Bella.

_ Je sens que quelque chose à attirer la Bête et que c'est ce qui l'a fait sortir…

_ Donc ce n'est pas nous avec nos broutilles qui l'ont énervé ? Demanda Damon, juste pour être sur que la Bête n'en avait pas après eux.

_ Non Damon. Ce n'est pas ça, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Mais je ne parviens pas à le discerner et à comprendre ce qui se passe. Et…

_ Je le sens cracha dans un murmure la voix de Bella.

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do ?  
><em>Dis-moi que je suis froide, mais que puis-je faire ?<em>  
>Can't tell the reasons I did it for you<br>_Je peux pas te dire les raisons, je l'ai fait pour toi_  
>When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you<br>_Quand les mensonges se sont devenus la vérité je me suis sacrifiée pour toi_  
>You say that I'm frozen but what can I do ?<br>_Tu dis que je suis froide, mais que puis-je faire ?_

Alors que sa tête était inclinée vers la table, cachant la vue de son visage aux autres avant de la redresser, figeant encore plus ces quatre compagnons autour d'elle. La « Bête » venait de prendre le dessus sur l'humanité de la jeune Swan.

La rage, la colère et le dégout qu'ils pouvaient tous les quatre lire dans ces prunelles rouges, lui montrèrent que les sécurités de Bonnie allaient être dans quelques instants brisés.

Mais surtout ce regard plus que froid et détermine, leur firent comprendre une chose. Et il n'existait qu'une seule race sur Terre qui pouvait mettre la Bête dans tous ces états : leurs ennemis n'étaient pas très loin d'eux.

_ Bella. Tu dois résister. Ne laisse pas la « Bête » prendre le dessus. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est ce qu'ils veulent répliqua Stefan tentant de la maintenir son siège par les épaules.

Alors qu'il pouvait la sentir, tenter de se défaire de sa prise pour se lever et se lancer à la chasse.

_ Bonnie. Est-ce que tu vois de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Damon alerte, tout en fixant son regard vers la fenêtre, droit vers la lisière de la forêt qui entourait le lycée.

Leur conversation n'avait été que souffler dans un murmure si bas, que même les Cullen et les autres Swan, se trouvant à plusieurs tables d'eux, n'avaient pus entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Bien qu'ils avaient tous pus comprendre un point important : la « Bête » en Bella était entrain de refaire surface et ils avaient du mal à la garder en place.

I can feel your sorrow  
><em>Je peux ressentir ton chagrin<em>  
>You won't forgive me,<br>_Tu ne me pardonneras pas,_  
>But I know you'll be all right<br>_Mais je sais que tu iras bien_  
>It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go<br>_Ça me déchire de savoir que tu ne sauras jamais, mais je dois tout laisser sortir_

Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Tout de suite.

Bella pouvait sentir le froid de ces membres alors que la chaleur l'avait déserté, sentant elle aussi l'être qui avait réveillé la « Bête » en elle. Il ne se trouvait qu' à quelques encablures du lycée, se croyant à l'abri dans la forêt qui entourait le bâtiment.

Mais elle l'avait sentis. Elle l'avait pressentis. Tout comme elle pouvait savoir, que comme la Bête, ce dernier semblait être pressé et excité d'en découdre avec elle. De finir le combat qu'ils avaient tous les deux commencé il y a plusieurs mois déjà.

La « Bête » voulait sa revanche. Bella voulait se venger. Tous les deux ne désiraient qu'une seule et même chose, finir au plus vite avec lui pour faire en sorte qu'il ne soit, bientôt plus, qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un rappel qu'ils effaceraient tous les deux comme on gommait des erreurs dans un texte.

Alors quand elle le vit enfin, à travers les fenêtres du réfectoire, apparaitre à la lisière de la forêt. Qui plus est, dans sa forme humaine, est que les lycéens avaient finis par tous remarquer comme les autres Swan et les Cullen, intriguer qu'un homme se tenait là à fixer le lycée. La jeune Swan réagissait à la vitesse de la lumière, sans que ces quatre compagnons n'est pus avoir la force de la retenir et de l'arrêter.

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do ?  
><em>Dis-moi que je suis froide, mais que puis-je faire ?<em>  
>Can't tell the reasons I did it for you<br>_Je peux pas te dire les raisons, je l'ai fait pour toi_  
>When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you<br>_Quand les mensonges se sont devenus la vérité je me suis sacrifiée pour toi_  
>You say that I'm frozen but what can I do ?<br>_Tu dis que je suis froide, mais que puis-je faire ?_

Stefan tenta de la plaquer contre la table pour l'arrêter, mais Bella parvint, avec une facilité déconcertante à se dégager de sa prise. Avant de lui attraper la tête et de la fracasser sur la table, cassant le nez de Stefan qui se mit à crier de douleur et de surprise, tout en se bouchant le nez pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement.

Damon qui s'était levé en même temps que Bella de son siège, essaya de l'emprisonner dans ces bras. Mais cette dernière parvint à s'en extraire. Avant de faire une prise de clé au plus grand des Salvatore, pour ensuite finir par lui faire un croche-pied, le plaquant au sol, sous les cris horrifier des autres lycéens.

Ou les plus proches d'eux s'étaient empressés de se lever de leurs places, pour s'éloigner au plus vite du combat. Alors que les Cullen, dont Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'étaient précipités vers Bella, dans l'intention de l'arrêter à leur tour, alors que les autres Swan étaient bien trop rester scotcher à leurs sièges, bien trop surpris.

En ayant compris que les autres membres de sa « famille » essayaient par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de rejoindre cet inconnu dans les bois, et qu'ils se faisaient littéralement remettre à leur place.

Jeremy avait tenté à son tour de la bloquer, en se dressant devant elle, comme un mur infranchissable. Mais Bella les surprit tous en l'attrapant par sa veste et se laissant tomber en arrière, alors qu'elle avait placé son pied sur l'estomac du Swan, l'envoya voler en derrière elle. Le balançant directement dans les bras d'Emmett qui l'attrapa, avant de tomber à la renverse avec lui dans ces bras.

Everything will slip way  
><em>Tout va s'éclipser<em>  
>Shattered peaces will remain<br>_Les paix brisées demeureront_  
>When memories fade into emptiness<br>_Quand les souvenirs vont tomber dans le vide_  
>Only time will tell its tale<br>_Seul le temps dira son récit_  
>If it all has been in vain<br>_Si tout cela a été en vain_

Alors quand Edward et Jasper l'attrapèrent tous les deux par un bras, pour essayer de la retenir en utilisant leur force de vampire. Ils ne s'attendirent pas à ce qu'elle parvienne à les surprendre, en reculant de plusieurs pas, avant de tirer sur ces bras avec dureté et froideur, en les envoyant tous les deux à se rentrer dedans. Avant de retomber en arrière, tout en se massant le crâne, là ou ils s'étaient tous les deux percuter.

Et avant même que Bonnie n'est pus l'attraper ou tenter de faire quelque chose, qui aurait pus compromettre leur secret, Bella avait défoncé la porte de sortie et chargeait droit vers sa « proie », à la lisière de la forêt.

_ Les gars ! S'écria Bonnie en se tournant vers Damon, Stefan et Jeremy, attendant que ces trois derniers daignent enfin à se relever et à faire quelque chose.

I can't feel my senses  
><em>Je ne ressens plus mes sens<em>  
>I just feel the cold<br>_Je ressens que le froid_  
>Frozen...<br>_Froide,_  
>But what can I do ?<br>_Mais que puis-je faire ?_  
>Frozen...<br>_Froide,_  
>Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do ?<br>_Dis-moi que je suis froide, mais que puis-je faire ?_  
>Can't tell the reasons I did it for you<br>_Je peux pas te dire les raisons, je l'ai fait pour toi_  
>When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you<br>_Quand les mensonges se sont devenus la vérité je me suis sacrifiée pour toi_  
>You say that I'm frozen but what can I do ?<br>_Tu dis que je suis froide, mais que puis-je faire ?_

_ Bonnie ! Préviens Chris et les autres. Dis lui que Balthazar est là et que Bella s'est lancé à sa poursuite. On va essayer de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne fasse l'inévitable ordonna Stefan à cette dernière, tout en se relevant de son siège.

Et en arrêtant de s'occuper de son nez, qui continuait de pisser le sang, Stefan s'élança à la poursuite de Bella. Alors que Damon le suivit très vite avec Jeremy, qui s'était enfin relever d'Emmett, et avant même que quelqu'un n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, ils étaient déjà tous les trois entrain de disparaitre dans la forêt. Comme Bella auparavant après cet inconnu.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ? S'exclama le Proviseur qui avait été prévenu avant que plusieurs élèves ne se mettent à lui dire ce qui venait de se produire.

Pendant que les trois Cullen s'était rassemblé autour de Bonnie, attendant eux aussi une explication tandis que cette dernière conversait au téléphone avec Chris, en reprenant des phrases de code qu'Edward, tout comme Jasper et Emmett ne comprirent pas le sens.

_ Melle Swan ! Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé, immédiatement ordonna le Proviseur après avoir saisis dans les explications de ces élèves que cela venait des nouveaux Swan.

_ Ce qui vient de se passer Mr le Proviseur. C'est seulement que ce sale fils de p… vient nous défier, ici-même à Forks et que Bella est partie à sa poursuite dans l'intention de se venger. Voila le résumer bref. Si vous vouliez bien m'excuser, je vais aller aider ma famille et vous feriez mieux d'appeler les flics.

_ Qui est cet homme au juste ? Demanda le Proviseur d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Celui qui a arracher de nombreux enfants, dont Bella, à leur famille déclara simplement Bonnie avant de s'élancer à son tour dans la cour, droit vers la forêt.

Alors que sa déclaration avait laissé un profond silence dans le réfectoire. Avant que comprenant les répercussions de ce qui venait de se passer, Edward se lança à son tour, à la suite de Bonnie. Tandis qu'ils pouvaient nettement sentir les consciences de ces deux frères, qui s'étaient eux aussi lancer sur ces traces, pour aller porter main forte.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la forêt, ils se stoppèrent qu'en ils constatèrent que Bonnie s'était arrêtée. Et qu'à l'abris des arbres, elle se mettait à psalmodier des phrases, dans un langage qu'aucun des trois Cullen ne reconnurent. Avant qu'une onde de chaleur ne se mette à jaillir de cette dernière et ne se propage tout autour d'elle, traversant les trois vampires qui purent sentir la puissance qui émanait d'elle et qui venait de leur passer dessus.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Bonnie est une sorcière comprit enfin Edward, en coupant la question qu'Emmett venait de poser à voix haute.

Tandis que tous les éléments qu'avait enregistré Edward au cours de ces derniers jours, ainsi que sur la rencontre avec Chris et Erica, ou encore du premier jour ou il avait rencontré Bella. C'est que chacun des Swan possédait un nom de code qui leur était propre.

Alors que pour lui, tout comme en ce qui concernait les trois autres Swan, l'esprit de Bonnie semblait être classé comme un livre. Un livre d'un millier de page ou tous ces souvenirs et ces pensées s'écrivaient à travers ces pages blanchis, d'une écriture fine et illisible qu'Edward ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Et qu'à travers les quelques images qu'il parvenait à apercevoir dans sa tête, le sens même de tout ce qu'il avait retenus pris du sens.

Bonnie avait pour nom de code l'Apprenti, parce qu'elle était tout simplement une sorcière et qu'à travers l'histoire des Swan, il savait que ces dernières existaient. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais rencontré une dans la réalité, alors qu'une seule question se posait à Edward dans l'instant : quelle sortilège, Bonnie venait-elle de lancer ?

_ A ce que je vois, il se trouve que tu es le plus intelligent de la bande, Edward répliqua Bonnie, tout en regardant ce dernier.

Avant de se remettre en route sur les traces des autres membres de sa famille, alors que les trois Cullen s'empressèrent de lui emboiter le pas.

_ Je croyais que les sorcières avaient cessés d'exister depuis des siècles remarqua Jasper, qui était le plus pessimiste de la famille.

_ Je descends moi –même d'une famille de sorcière et je connais de nombreuses autres familles de sorcière. Alors non, nous n'avons pas disparus.

_ C'est un sortilège que tu étais entrain de jeter, tout à l'heure ? C'était quoi au juste ? Demanda Emmett curieux.

_ Un sortilège de répulsion. Cela empêchera toute personne, se trouvant être humaine, d'entrer dans la forêt ou de se diriger vers le danger. Autant prévenir que guérir.

_ Ce type ! C'est celui qui a enlever Bella au siens c'est ça ? Lui demanda Edward, continuant de la suivre à son rythme.

A une vitesse plus animal qu'humaine.

_ Oui. Il s'est fais appeler Balthazar, bien que son nom soit autre. C'était un Swan autrefois avant qu'il ne se fasse enrôler par l'ennemi et qu'il en perde la raison. Depuis, il est celui qui repère des éventuels recrues pour leur armée en allant surveiller les progénitures de chaque génération de Swan à travers le monde.

_ Dont Bella comprit Jasper.

_ C'est extrèmement rare quand l'Ombre d'un Swan se trouve être une panthère, alors une panthère des neiges, c'est encore plus exceptionnelle. Les panthères sont tous de même les prédateurs les plus dangereux qui existent et les rebelles veulent tous les cas uniques dans leur rang. Bella faisait partis de la liste et ils l'ont prise expliqua Bonnie avant de faire un virage sur la droite, prenant la direction de l'Ouest, par ou les autres étaient passés.

Qui était facilement repérable à cause des traces de griffures sur les troncs, les branches casser, des empreintes massifs sur le sol. Ainsi que certains troncs d'arbre couper ou d'autre avait été littéralement déraciner par une force colossale.

_ Et ce type. C'est quoi son Ombre ? Demanda Emmett curieux de connaitre la nature de l'ennemi.

_ C'est un ours polaire déclara simplement Bonnie.

Alors qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre, au loin, les cris et les rugissements d'animaux en plein combat.

_ Et il semble qu'il ne soit pas venus tout seul remarqua la Sorcière avant d'allonger le pas.

Obligeant les Cullen derrière elle à augmenter la cadence, pour pas la perdre à travers les troncs d'arbres. Alors qu'ils commençaient très vite par constater, que plus ils allaient dans cette direction et plus les arbres se faisaient rare.

Ou plutôt que la plupart avait été littéralement déraciné et couper, transformant très vite une partie de la forêt en clairière, joncher de tronc d'arbre et de leurs feuillages imposant. Avant que les trois Cullen ne se figent d'effrois devant le combat qui se déroulaient devant eux, alors que Bonnie ne s'était pas un seul instant arrêté et continuait sa course.

Et qu'à leur surprise générale, la silhouette humaine de Bonnie finit par laisser place à une autre forme. Avant que les trois Cullen ne soient témoins qu'un énorme chat noire, de la taille d'un petit poney venait d'apparaitre. Et se mit à charger vers le premier ennemi qu'elle croisa, en l'occurrence, l'une des hyènes au pelage sombre et aux yeux rouge sang, allant porter secours à celui qu'ils avaient pris pour cible, qui se trouvait être un… éléphant.

Un éléphant de taille gigantesques des mammouths de la préhistoires, ces prunelles bleu froid dardant sur ces ennemis, un regard courroucé. Alors que son pelage gris était ciselé de griffures et de morsures causé par les trois hyènes autour de lui. Et qui était lentement, mais surement entrain de se refermer. Pendant qu'il jouait de sa trompe et de ces longues défenses, pour assommer et frapper ces adversaires, alors qu'il ne cessait de marteler le sol de ces quatre pattes imposantes, tentant de faire passer l'un de ces adversaires dessous pour les écraser.

Alors que non loin d'eux, un serpent aux écailles sombres qui faisait ressortir les prunelles dorés de ces yeux, ayant deux fois la taille d'un grand python. Affrontait avec acharnement un bison au pelage brun noir, faisait bien trois fois la taille des bisons qu'on trouvait dans les réserves naturels. S'étant enrouler autour du torse de ce dernier et de sa nuque, tentait de l'étouffer alors qu'il plantait ces crocs dans les cuisses de celui-ci, pour l'obliger à stopper sa course folle. Essayant par tous les moyens à déloger le reptile de lui.

Plus sur la gauche de la clairière, une panthère noire qui faisait bien la taille d'un cheval. Sa fourrure noire bleuté qui faisait ressortir les prunelles dorés de son propriétaire, qui les vrillaient dangereusement sur son adversaire. Ou ce dernier, se redressant de toute sa taille, sur ces deux pattes arrière, tenta d'écraser le félin sous sa masse. Mais si le grizzli noir, ayant deux fois la taille d'un simple grizzli, avait pour lui la force et la puissance, la panthère gagnait en rapidité. Et il évita soigneusement de se faire écraser, avant de se jeter sur le dos du grizzli et de planter ces crocs dans sa nuque, le faisant hurler de douleur et essayant d'extirper le félin de son dos.

Et que plus loin d'eux, se trouvant au centre même de la clairière, Edward put facilement reconnaitre la « Bête ». Cette espèce d'énorme forme noire qui pouvait se tenir sur ces deux pattes arrière, ayant une apparence féline, se tenait de toute sa masse devant l'ours polaire qu'elle parvenait, d'une courte tête, à atteindre sa taille. Alors que ce dernier faisait bien trois fois la taille d'un simple ours blanc.

Et se jetant tous les deux des regards rouge sang, ils étaient tous les deux dans un combat au corps à corps, avec une brutalité et une violence qui semblaient être plus féroce que les assauts de tous les autres Swan présent.

_ Euh… C'est _ça_ la « Bête » ? Demanda curieux Emmett en fixant la taille plus que massive de l'Ombre de Bella.

Qui humaine, pour lui, lui paraissait si frêle et si fragile, en comparaison à la « Bête ».

_ Hormis Bonnie, qui est qui ? Demanda Jasper voulant savoir lequel de ces animaux étaient les « bons » Swan.

_ L'éléphant c'est Jeremy. Le serpent c'est Damon. Et la panthère noire c'est Stefan avoua simplement Edward reconnaissant les pensées familières de ces trois derniers dans ces animaux.

Mêmes s'ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à les déchiffrer et à comprendre le sens de leurs pensées, ils pouvaient savoir que c'était eux. Parce qu'ils avaient tous un point commun : leur inquiétude pour Bella.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Nous allons les aider ou pas ? Demanda Emmett, qui adorerait se mesurer au grizzly, ou si possible à l'ours polaire.

_ Vous ne ferez rien les garçons. C'est à nous de nous en charger avoua une voix derrière eux qui les fit sursauter.

Se retournant vers celui qui venait de parler, les trois Cullen finirent par reconnaitre Christopher Swan, le « père » de ceux qui étaient entrain de se battre. Et qu'ils avaient rencontrés au manoir des Swan.

_ Rester éloigner du combat. Bonnie a fais en sorte qu'ils ne sentent pas votre présence. Alors restez ici leur ordonna-t-il avant qu'il ne se précipite à son tour dans le combat.

Et à son tour, sous les yeux des trois Cullen, l'apparence humaine de Chris laissa place à son Ombre, qu'Edward avait déjà reconnus en voyant, à proprement parler son Ombre. Mais le savoir et le voir, était tout autre.

Car tout comme John Swan, Chris avait lui aussi, pour Ombre, un lion. Mais que contrairement à celui du père de Dean et de Sam, le lion de Chris paraissait plus majestueux, plus grand et plus dangereux.

Se jetant sur ces premiers ennemis, il attrapa l'une des hyènes dans ces crocs par ces flancs avant de la balancer aussi loin que possible de Jeremy, tout en restant dans la limite de la clairière improviser. Pour ensuite donner un coup de patte à une deuxième hyène, l'envoyant à son tour, à l'endroit exacte ou il avait envoyé la première. Tandis que comprenant le message, Jeremy attrapa la dernière hyène à la gorge par sa trompe et la balança, à son tour, sur ces deux autres congénères.

La seconde d'après, le grand chat noir avait repris forme humaine ou Bonnie se mit à darder son regard vers les trois hyènes, empiler les unes sur les autres. Avant de se mettre à psalmodier un sort ou un cercle de feu finit par apparaitre et à encercler les trois hyènes, qui se mirent à pousser des exclamations de douleur qui ne durèrent que quelques secondes.

Ou l'instant suivant, les hyènes se retrouvèrent inconscientes au sol, et ayant disparus pour laisser deux hommes et une femme allonger sur le sol. Tous les trois portants des vêtements en cuire noire, qui recouvraient leurs corps comme une seconde peau.

Ou pendant que Bonnie était entrain de jeter son sortilège sur les hyènes, Chris et Jeremy n'étaient pas rester sans rien faire. Et pendant que Jeremy étaient allé aider Damon contre le bison, Chris s'était jeté, de tout son poids, sur le dos du grizzly qu'affrontait Stefan. Finissant par le plaquer au sol et l'assommant par la même occasion, en lui portant un coup de patte rapide à l'arrière du crâne.

Et alors que Stefan remercia son « père » d'un hochement de tête, pendant que Bonnie jeta une fois encore son sortilège mais cette fois-ci sur le grizzly. Qui redevint humain, un homme aussi baraquer qu'Emmett. Ou lui aussi portait des vêtement en cuire noire, recouvrant la totalité de son corps.

Alors que Damon et Jeremy étaient parvenus ensembles à assommer le bison, que Bonnie força à se retransformer avec son sortilège. Tandis que Chris et Stefan s'étaient tous les deux rassemblés autour du combat, opposant Bella à Balthazar.

_ Je vais devoir aussi retransformer Bella par la force Chris, sinon nous ne parviendrons jamais à la calmer. Elle doit redevenir humaine pour reprendre le total contrôle de ces nerfs prévena Bonnie à l'intention de son « père ».

Alors que le lion tourna la tête vers elle, d'accord, avant de reporter son attention sur le combat. Tandis qu'il avait été rejoins, lui et Stefan, par Damon et Jeremy, qui attendaient d'aller maitriser Balthazar, dès que Bonnie lui aura redonné forme humaine.

Et pendant que les trois Cullen les avait rejoins, Bonnie reprit ces sorts et répéta les mêmes phrases qu'elle avait psalmodié pour les autres Swan. Et tandis que le cercle de flamme se mit à encercler la « Bête » et l'Ours polaire, les quatre autres Swan, toujours sous l'apparence de leur Ombres, se tinrent prêt à agir, tout en s'étant placer juste devant les flammes du cercle.

Et alors que le sort semblait fonctionner sur l'ours polaire qui reprit forme humaine, de cet homme, lui aussi recouvert de vêtement de cuire noire, avec un capuchon lui recouvrant la tête, qui tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête. Ce n'était pas le cas de la « Bête » qui se mit à tenir la tête entre ces pattes et à frapper du sol de ces poings, résistant à l'assaut du sort qui lui ordonnait de redevenir humain.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Edward inquiet, surtout quand il vit les quatre Swan reprendre forme humaine.

_ La Bête est entrain de résister. Elle ne veut pas lâcher le contrôle à Bella.

_ Dis plutôt Stefan, que _Bella_ ne veut pas reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Damon ?

_ C'est à cause de ce type, Jeremy, que Bella a dus endurer tout ça. Tu crois qu'elle ne veut pas le voir, elle aussi, mort comme la Bête.

_ Damon a raison. Et dans ce cas là, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse la ramener à la réalité : Josh déclara Chris.

_ Faites gaffe ! Cria Edward voyant l'attaque venir au moment ou la Bête se redressa.

Foudroyant de ces yeux rouge sang Bonnie qui tentait de la changer, la Bête se mit à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de s'incliner avec brutalité, comme s'il désirait envoyer quelque chose. Et il envoya _bien_ quelque chose !

Comme un mur d'air, qu'on pouvait apercevoir comme une espèce de voile miroitant qui chargea droit vers Bonnie. Sans former une tranchée sur son passage, faisant comprendre à tous ce qui était entrain de se produire.

La Bête était entrain d'utiliser son étrange don pour détruire tout par un simple souffle. Et cette menace se dirigeait droit vers Bonnie, qui ne s'était pas un seul instant arrêté d'incanter pour tenter de redonner forme humaine à Bella. Qui eut tout juste la vie sauve parce que Jeremy l'avait attrapé par la taille et éloigner de la ligne d'attaque, alors que le voile miroitant continua sa route jusqu'à désintégrer en poussière trois arbres qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire, avant de disparaitre.

Alors que pendant ce temps, Bonnie qui avait stoppé son incantation quand elle avait été sauvé par Jeremy, n'avait pus empêcher comme tous les autres qui s'étaient éloigner de la trajectoire de l'attaque, empêcher la Bête de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire en attendant. Et cette dernière en avait profité pour attraper à la gorge Balthazar, qui se trouvait toujours sous sa forme humaine, et le plaquer avec violence contre le sol, l'enfonçant dans celle-ci comme s'il s'était trouvé sur un matelas.

_ Bella arrête ! Cria Chris accourant vers elle, tout comme les autres, bien qu'il fût resté sous sa forme humaine.

_ Bee ! Stop. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te salisses les mains pour lui. Tu vaux bien mieux que lui s'exclama Stefan en rejoignant Chris, alors qu'ils se placèrent de telle sorte d'être dans son champ de vision.

_ C'est vrai Bee. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, quoi qu'il essaye de te faire croire. Tu n'es pas un monstre continua Damon alors qu'il se tenaissait au côté de son frère et de son père.

_ Ne les écoutes pas. Tu es une Bête. Une abomination de la nature. Tu es et tu seras toujours un monstre. Rien n'y personne ne pourra te sortir de cet enfer rigola Balthazar entre les griffes de la Bête.

Qui rugissait de colère avant de resserrer sa poigne sur sa gorge, près à la lui briser à tout instant.

_ Bella…

_ Bella ! Cria une voix féminine qui n'était nullement celle de Bonnie.

Alors que tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui ne se trouvait être qu'Erica et qui n'était pas seule. Car dans ces bras se trouvait un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, aussi brun que l'était Bella et des yeux chocolat, et une peau aussi blanche que la neige.

Ces petits yeux inquiet fixer sur la Bête, le petit garçon regarda un bref instant Erica qui hocha de la tête avant de le poser à terre. Et à la seconde même où ce dernier eut touché le sol, les trois Cullen ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter quand ils virent à sa place apparaitre un bébé tigre blanc, de la taille d'un grand chien et aux yeux dorés.

Qui s'empressa de courir droit vers la Bête, qui le regarda s'approcher sans faire le moindre mouvement, tout comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la clairière. Alors que Balthazar fixait le petit comme s'il venait de voire un revenant.

Et alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la Bête, les Cullen allaient intervenir pour l'en éloigner mais ils furent bloquer par Jeremy et Bonnie qui s'interposèrent entre eux et le petit.

_ Ne faites pas un pas vers lui, si vous tenez à la vie répliqua Jeremy à leur intention.

_ Mais elle va…

_ Elle ne lui fera rien. Josh est la seule personne au monde capable d'apaiser la Bête en elle avoua Bonnie, coupant les protestations des Cullen.

_ C'est lui Josh ? Demanda surpris Edward, qui pensait que ce dernier était un jeune homme et non un petit garçon.

_ Oui. C'est le seul être que la Bête ne touchera jamais avoua Bonnie, tout en hochant de la tête.

Alors qu'elle regardait, comme les autres, le petit finir par enfin s'approcher de la Bête avant de poser ces deux pattes avant sur la patte qui tenait la gorge de Balthazar. Et lui vrillant son regard doré dans ces prunelles de sang, le petit finit par poser sa tête sur ces pattes et attendit. Attendit qu'elle s'apaise et revienne à elle.

Et c'est ce qui finit par se produire.

Reposant calmement son autre patte avant qui s'était dresser prête à arracher d'un coup de griffe la tête de Balthazar, la Bête termina par desserrer sa prise sur la nuque de ce dernier, qui put se mettre de nouveau à respirer. Avant de le lâcher complètement alors que la Bête recula de plusieurs pas, en ayant soulevé le petit, qui s'était accrocher sur le dos de sa patte et la laissa l'emmener vers son visage, comme s'il n'avait été d'autre qu'un petit oiseau qu'elle désirait voir de plus prêt.

Pour qu'ensuite il ne vienne à grimper sur son épaule et se frottant contre sa tête, s'installa confortablement dessus, son épaule étant asser massive pour l'accueillir. Et se mit facilement à ronronner contre elle comme une locomotive, que tous purent facilement entendre.

Un ronronnement qui sonnait en résonnance avec celui de la Bête alors qu'elle se détourna de sa proie, qui fut bloqué au sol par Stefan et Damon pour l'empêcher de répliquer pendant que Bella était de dos. Tandis que Bonnie se précipita à son tour sur lui et posant sa main sur son front, se dépêcha d'incanter un sortilège qui plongea ce dernier dans l'inconscience, alors qu'Edward vit parfaitement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Elle était entrain d'effacer la mémoire de Balthazar. Sa mémoire lié à Josh. Bonnie était entrain d'effacer la vue de ce dernier, faisant comme si c'était les autres Swan qui étaient parvenus à apaiser la Bête et non le petit.

Et alors qu'il la regarda faire, Edward vint se poser une question : pour quelle raison devaient-ils garder le secret de l'existence de l'enfant et la cacher aux autres ?

Mais alors qu'il se posait cette question, il fut attirer par un mouvement derrière lui pendant qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers l'esprit de ces frères se qui se produisait. Tandis que les autres Swan attachaient des menottes aux poignets de leurs ennemis, après que Bonnie les ait fais apparaitre du néant, ces derniers avaient laissés Bella et Josh tranquille, seuls dans leurs coins. Alors que la Bête était entrain de disparaitre.

Sa masse imposante et son pelage noir finit par disparaitre, laissant de nouveau la place à la panthère des neiges familière qu'Edward avait vues par le passé dans les esprits des autres Swan. La panthère des neiges qui boitillait à présent, à cause de sa patte arrière droite, dont une bonne partie de son mollet avait été arraché. Rivait son regard doré sur le petit, un regard affectueux et de compassion.

Douleur que la Bête ne semblait pas sentir quand il courrait, alors que le petit s'était sans aucune difficulté descendus de son dos. Et la suivant comme un bébé qui suivrait sa mère, il se mit à tenter d'attraper sa queue qui battait l'air au rythme de ces pas. Alors qu'à certains moments, elle tournait la tête vers lui et s'amusait à lui chatouiller le museau avec le bout de sa queue touffue, faisant éternuer le petit, qui repartait de plus belle à tenter de l'attraper.

Et les regardant, Edward pouvait noter a quel point ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Même si le petit était un tigre, il pouvait voir que certaines de ces rayures noires qui composaient sa fourrure, se finissaient par former des petites tâches noires au bout. Les mêmes tâches noires que sur le pelage de Bella.

Et continuant de s'éloigner d'eux et de leurs ennemis, qui étaient à présent rassembler et tous menotter, Erica avait suivis Bella et Josh. Alors que Chris s'était retourné vers les trois Cullen, tout en jetant un œil à Bonnie puis revenant à eux, tandis qu'Edward commençait à comprendre ce que ce dernier avait en tête.

_ Nous ne parlerons pas de l'enfant, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur promit Edward.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est quoi l'importance du marmot ? Demanda Emmett ne comprenant pas pourquoi il protégeait et cachait le petit.

_ Emmett, ils veulent nous effacer la mémoire sur la présence du petit. L'enlever de telle sorte que nous ne l'aurions jamais vus lui expliqua Edward à l'intention de ces deux frères, leurs faisant pleinement comprendre l'importance de la situation.

_ Si vous avez peur de la sécurité du petit, nous ne dirons rien. Je ne crois pas que personne d'entre nous désirerait attirer vos foudres remarqua Jasper à l'intention des cinq Swan.

Jetant un regard à Chris, Bonnie attendit que ce dernier lui dise si oui ou non, elle devait leur jeter le sort. Alors que le patriarche fixa chacun des trois Cullen avant de prendre une décision.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que si nous vous laissons vos souvenirs de lui, vous ne devrez en aucun en parler à votre famille, ni à qui que se soit d'autre. Sinon, dans le cas contraire, ce n'est pas nous à qui vous aurez à faire, c'est à la Bête que vous devrez des comptes. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Leur demanda Chris, leur faisant pleinement comprendre que s'il divulguait l'existence du petit, leur longue vie risquait d'être réduite à néant en quelques secondes.

_ D'accord. J'oublis le petit et on passe à autre chose promit Emmett.

Tout en passant son pouce et son index sur ces lèvres, comme s'il fermait sa bouche par une fermeture, montrant qu'il tiendrait sa langue.

_ Vous avez ma parole promit à son tour Jasper, bien que des questions sur l'identité du bambin tournent dans sa tête.

_ Je ne ferais rien qui menacerait la vie de Bella ou de l'enfant finit Edward en promettant de garder le secret, tout en jetant un dernier regard sur la silhouette fauve de Bella qui disparaissait à travers les arbres avec Josh et Erica.

Avant de reporter ensuite son attention sur leurs ennemis, qui se trouvaient tous les sept au centre de leur groupe, toujours inconscient.

_ Qu'est ce que vous allez faire d'eux ? Demanda Edward en les montrant de la tête.

_ Nous allons les remettre à ceux qui se chargeront d'appliquer leur sentence. Bonnie ? Demanda Chris en se tournant vers la Sorcière de la famille.

_ Ils sont déjà là Chris, il nous attende en dehors de la forêt et devant le lycée. Ils retiennent les forces de l'ordre de nous rejoindre et de s'aventurer dans la forêt, si jamais il y en avait d'autre, juste au cas où prévena la Sorcière.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y. Vous pouvez nous aider les garçons à les ramener les garçons ? Demanda Chris en se tournant vers ces trois derniers.

Alors que Bonnie avait jeté un autre sortilège sur leurs sept prisonniers, ces derniers toujours inconscients se redressèrent et semblèrent se mettre en rang, comme si on les guidait comme des marionnettes. Tandis que Chris attrapa le bras de Balthazar pour le guider, pendant que Damon attrapa celui du bison ainsi que celui d'une hyène, alors que Stefan s'empara du grizzli et de la deuxième hyène mâle. Et que Jasper prit la dernière, en l'occurrence la femme hyène, et que Jasper et Edward fermèrent la marche alors que Bonnie les mena à travers la forêt vers l'endroit ou les autres les attendaient.

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps pour atteindre le lycée et virent qu'effectivement, toute une bande d'être humains qui se trouvait être des Swan, au vus des Ombres animal qu'Edward et les siens pouvaient facilement les voirs, les attendaient sagement sur le parking du lycée. Vêtus dans des uniformes, donnant cette impression qu'ils faisaient partis d'un groupe gouvernemental important, la vingtaine d'hommes qui avaient tous la carrure d'Emmett s'empressèrent de prendre en charge les « dangereux criminelles ». Pendant que les policiers de Forks, dont Charlie se chargeait de maintenir les élèves éloigner de l'intervention, trop curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

Et faisant entrer leurs prisonniers, chacun dans un fourgon avec quatre Swan qui les escortait, ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil aux trois Cullen qui se trouvaient présents, leurs faisant comprendre qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient. Alors que celui qui semblait être le Chef de la bande attira Chris à l'écart des autres, avant de lui remettre une enveloppe que ce dernier accepta volontiers, bien qu'il avait un instant hésiter et s'empressa de la ranger dans l'intérieur de sa veste. Avant que le Chef ne se dirige vers Charlie et lui remette à son tour, une autre lettre que le chef de police regarda un instant bizarrement pour ensuite la ranger dans sa veste.

Et alors que les sept fourgons ainsi que les 4x4 GMC qui les escortèrent finirent par disparaitre au coin de la rue, alors que les lycéens se dispersèrent tout en continuant de porter leurs regards sur les trois Cullen. Ou ces derniers furent rejoins par le reste de leur famille et des Swan curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, alors que les autres arrivants Swan s'étaient rassemblés autour de Chris voulant savoir ce qu'était sa lettre que l'autre Swan lui avait donné.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est au juste ?

_ Une invitation pour une réunion de famille, Stefan. Et d'après ce que j'ai saisi, ils veulent que nous invitons les « nouveaux » vampires que nous venons de rencontrer à la fête, par la même occasion avoua simplement Chris à leur intention, tout en tapotant sa veste là ou se trouvait la lettre.

_ Quand Bee va l'apprendre, ca va barder ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Damon à ce propos, tout en jetant un œil vers la forêt.

Là ou la silhouette humaine de Bella se trouvait avec Josh dans les bras et au côté d'Erica, tous les trois cacher à la vue de tous par les arbres même s'ils pouvaient sentir leurs présences.

_ Nous allons devoir rentrer. Hors de question que vous retourniez au lycée avec ce qui vient de se produire remarqua Chris à l'intention de ces enfants.

_ Il va falloir que Bella sorte de l'ombre, Charlie veut lui parler prévena Bonnie.

Tout en jetant un œil vers la forêt, avant d'observer le chef de police derrière elle qui n'attendait qu'une chose : parler à sa fille ainée.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper, Bella finit par sortir à son tour de la forêt de son pas boitillant. Ayant laissé Josh avec Erica dans l'ombre et l'abri des arbres, avant de s'avancer doucement vers son père, attendant que ce dernier la rejoigne pour lui parler de ce qu'il voulait lui parler.

_ Tu pourrais m'expliquer Isabella ?

_ T'expliquer quoi ? Que je viens de mettre KO celui qui m'a enlevé à ma famille ou que j'aurais dus sagement rester assise à le regarder me narguer ? Demanda avec froideur Bella à l'intention de son père.

_ Tu aurais pus nous prévenir et…

_ Et _quoi_ Charlie ? Tu penses que tu aurais été capable de tenir face à un _ours polaire_… je crois bien au contraire qu'il est préférable que toi et les tiens, rester à votre place… ce qui veut dire, là ou vous êtes… ce qui signifit que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre les enjeux de ce monde cracha avec véhémence Bella à ce dernier.

Alors qu'elle pouvait nettement voir la « famille » de Charlie l'a regardé les yeux éberluer, face à ces mots et qu'elle pouvait entendre, derrière elle, le souffle de sa famille qui savait ce qu'elle faisait. Même si cela faisait mal, sa priorité était qu'ils restent tous loin de cette histoire le plus longtemps possible des dangers qui menaçaient tous les jours les Swan.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Isabella ? Je ne reconnais plus la fille que j'ai élevé… pourquoi es-tu si…

_ _Froide_ ? Demanda Bella, lui proposant cette réponse alors qu'elle se souvenait encore des paroles de la chanson, qu'elle avait entendus plutôt dans la journée.

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do ?  
><em>Dis-moi que je suis froide, mais que puis-je faire ?<em>  
>Can't tell the reasons I did it for you<br>_Je ne peux pas te dire les raisons, je l'ai fait pour toi_  
>When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you<br>_Quand les mensonges se sont devenus la vérité je me suis sacrifiée pour toi_  
>You say that I'm frozen but what can I do ?<br>_Tu dis que je suis froide, mais que puis-je faire ?_

Oui. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait y faire ?

Il était préférable pour tous qu'elle coupe les ponts avec eux. C'était mieux pour eux, autant que pour leur santé et leur vie.

_ Si j'étais toi Charlie, je ferais en sorte que toi et les tiens rester loin de moi. Tout le monde dans « notre » famille te le dira, je suis une menace… un danger… une abomination… et tu le découvriras sans aucune difficulté quand tu te rendras, toi et les tiens à cette réunion de famille. Adieu Charlie.

Et ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde de pouvoir répliquer, Bella s'était empressé de retourner auprès des siens alors que ces derniers attendaient patiemment qu'elle les rejoigne.

_ Tu sais ce que cela veut dire Bella ? Ils ne laisseront pas une possibilité de…

_ Je ne leur laisserais pas le choix, Chris. Surtout s'ils ne veulent pas refaire face à la Bête remarqua Bella à ce propos, avant de retourner dans la forêt pour ainsi rejoindre Josh et Erica qui l'attendaient.

Et alors qu'elle récupérait le petit des bras d'Erica, Bella finit par sentir une présence venant derrière elle alors qu'elle vit sa « mère » sourire par-dessus son épaule.

_ Bella appela une voix incertaine qu'elle reconnut parfaitement, avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

Edward se tenait devant elle, incertain, tout en portant un regard sur le petit et ne pouvant s'empêcher de respirer son odeur pendant un bref instant. Finissant par noter la similitude entre l'odeur de Bella et celle de Josh.

_ Que veux-tu Edward ? Demanda Bella alors qu'elle serrait Josh dans ces bras, ce dernier s'étant lové contre elle, ces petites mains autour de son cou.

_ J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Tu n'es pas obliger de répondre.

_ Et quelle est la question que tu souhaites me poser ?

_ Est-ce que Josh est ton fils ? Lui demanda Edward.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre. Edward pouvait lire la réponse dans ces yeux, surtout quand elle portait son regard vers le petit. Un regard d'amour inébranlable, de l'affection, de la compassion. Le même regard que chaque mère portait à ces enfants.

_ Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là Bella. Toujours.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça Edward ? Qu'est ce que t'a à y gagner à part risquer ta vie ?

_ Je souhaite simplement t'aider Bella. Tu sais ou me trouver si tu as besoin de quelque chose déclara simplement Edward, lui souriant à elle et à son fils.

Avant de reculer et de quitter l'abri de la forêt pour retourner auprès des siens, qui l'attendait patiemment, en se doutant qu'il était partis parler à Bella. Même si, étrangement, ils n'avaient pus entendre la conversation, surement parce que Bonnie avait dus jeter un sort pour leur donner de « l'intimité ».

_ Viens Bella. Rentrons.

Acceptant l'offre d'Erica, la jeune fille finit par la suivre alors qu'elles prirent la direction de l'une des routes de petit chemin, qui zigzaguait dans la forêt. Là ou Erica avait garer sa voiture pour les rejoindre le plus vite possible pendant le combat, avec le petit, ne pouvant se transformer avec sa grossesse avancer et risquer de se blesser.

Et alors que Chris et les autres finirent par les rejoindre au manoir qu'ils avaient acheté, Bella monta directement dans sa chambre avec son fils qui avait finis par s'endormir dans ces bras. Et s'allongeant dans son lit double à baldaquin, tout en attrapant une couverture, se recouvrant elle et son petit, Bella finit elle aussi par se laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée.

Ou tandis que le sommeil la prenait, la phrase qu'Edward lui avait à peine murmuré lui revint au boucle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

_« Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là Bella. Toujours. »_

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre vous apprenez d'autre évenment qui s'est produit dans la vie de Bella pendant ces deux années loin des siens :)<p>

en attendant j'attend vos com de ce chapitre avec impatience :)

a la prochaine

sabrinabella


	9. Chapitre 7 Le Conseil des Anciens

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**Je reviens avec la suite en ayant poster le chapitre 7 dans sa totalité avec la dernière partie que j'avais hésité à écrire.**

**Ce chapitre ne comportera pas le fameux week end d'Halloween qui sera pour le prochain, voulant plutôt me concentrer sur la menace du Conseil des Anciens qui plane sur nos amis, surtout sur le couple et vous le comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre.**

**sinon autre point important de ce chapitre, on apprend les origines et le passé de Chris, en particulier le lien qu'il a avec Bella et Josh, mais je n'en dis pas d'avantage**

**et n'est plus que deux mots à dire**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Le Conseil des Anciens<strong>

**Pdv Bella **

L'invitation était prévue pour halloween.

Le week end d'halloween plus précisément.

Et pas n' importe où ?

Sur le vieux continent. En Angleterre. Dans le château de la Baronnie des Swan.

Là ou tout avait commencé.

Là ou Isabelle, la première des Swan maudite, avait vécue et ou sa plus proche descendance continuait de vivre.

Au fil des siècles, le château de la baronnie s'était incontestablement enrichi et agrandis. De tel sorte, que les jours de rassemblent, ou tous les descendants Swan pouvaient facilement tous se réunir dans le château. Et ou ils pouvaient être tous plus d'une centaine d'invités, si on oubliait les milliers de Swan qui avaient rejoins les rangs des Bannis, et qui n'étaient pas conviés à ce genre de fête.

Mais au fil des ans, ces fêtes avaient rassemblés les Swan qui se trouvaient être au courant des combats et des évènements les plus important dans le monde. Raison pour laquelle, la famille de Swan de Forks n'avait pas été conviée à ces festivités, qui finissait toujours par se transformer en tribunal ou camp militaire pour attirer de nouvelle recrue, ou dans le pire des cas, en peloton d'exécution.

Peloton d'exécution que les membres du Conseil des Anciens avaient décidée de condamner à mort. Et cela se trouvait être, souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, par des Bannis qu'ils avaient finis par capturer ou mettre la main dessus. Ce qui, soit dis en passant, n'était pas une partie des festivités les plus réjouissante, de voir un être vivant être condamner à mort.

Et pour cette réunion, Bella savait parfaitement qui serait les condamnés. Balthazar et tout son groupe qui l'avaient attaqué à Forks, seraient tués pour l'exemple. D'avoir contesté la loi des Anciens, mais pour avoir aussi tué des vies humaines et mit en péril leur secret.

Les membres du Conseil étaient constitués de sept Swan, qui se trouvaient être les plus anciens de la famille. Ou le plus vieux d'entre eux, pour cité comme exemple, a plus de mille ans d'existence. Ce qui n'est pas rien.

Mais s'ils se trouvaient être les plus vieux, les plus sages et les plus forts de leur famille, la plupart d'entre eux haïssait plus que tout Bella, qui le leur rendait sacrément bien. Pas seulement parce qu'en tant que la Bête, elle était capable de tous leur botter les fesses. Ou qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient les siens en puissance. Mais aussi parce que s'était la seule qui était parvenue à s'échapper de leur emprise, à leur tenir tête.

Une des raisons qui avait fais que Chris l'avait pris dans son groupe, parce que lui et les siens, étaient les seuls que les Anciens ne désiraient pas mettre en colère. Ou encore contrarier, pour cause de représailles très violente.

Mais si la plupart des sept lui tapait sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas le cas du plus vieux d'entre eux. Celui qui a plus de mille ans d'histoire et d'existence. Etant le Chef de la bande, ce dernier était comme Chris, un père bienveillant qui veillait sur tous ces enfants. Y compris Bella et les Bannis, qui étaient encore possible de sauver de l'exécution.

Et parmis tous les Anciens, il était le seul à savoir que son fils était toujours en vie. Il avait été mis dans la confidence et il appelait, chaque mois, Chris pour se tenir au courant de comment il allait ? Et comment se portait sa mère aussi ?

De tous les Anciens, il était celui que Bella préférait. Sachant que ce dernier garderait son secret éternellement, tant que des menaces continueraient de planer sur Josh. Et sa mère savait que ce n'était pas encore prêt d'arriver ou son fils pourrait se promener, sans craindre pour sa vie.

De toute façon, les Anciens qu'elle détestait, allaient s'amuser, sans nul doute, à révéler certains passages de sa vie à sa « famille » de Forks qui allait aux festivités. Des moments de sa vie au cours de ces deux ans, passer loin de chez elle. Ces derniers ne pourraient pas se venger « physiquement » sur elle, de peur de créer un esclandre en pleine réception. Mais les Anciens ne s'empêcheront pas de prendre leur revanche, en « parlant » et de savoir ou frapper juste pour lui faire du mal.

Ca allait être un très long et éprouvant week end.

Mais pour l'instant, elle remerciait Chris de lui avoir permis de rester toute la semaine à la maison et de ne pas se rendre au lycée, après le lundi désastreux qu'elle avait eue. Ayant donné l'explication que Bella avait eu de mauvais souvenir en revoyant son kidnappeur, qu'elle ne souhaitait plus remettre les pieds dans le bâtiment, tant qu'elle ne s'était pas calmer.

Et tous les autres avaient, eux aussi, décidés de rester avec elle, choquer eux aussi qu'un tel criminel avait pus autant s'approcher du lycée, ou ils se trouvaient.

Bien sur, ils avaient tous préférés de rester chez eux, auprès de Bella et du petit, craignant que Balthazar et son groupe ne fussent pas les seules dans les parages. Alors que les éclaireurs de Chris allaient vraiment finir par devenir sourd, quand ce dernier avait passé plus d'une heure à leur hurler dessus, sur leur incapacité à les prévenir au moment ou des ennemis se rapprochait un peu trop près de leur position.

Son instinct maternel obligeait Bella à rester sur ces gardes, et de toujours être avec son fils alors qu'elle passait le plus claire de son temps avec lui. Désirant par-dessus tout rattraper les quelques moments perdus avec lui.

Et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux transformés, sous l'apparence de leur Ombre, en ce mardi après-midi, à jouer dans le jardin avec une énorme balle, de la taille d'un ballon de plage. Sous les regards des autres, rassembler sous la véranda, à les regarder jouer ensemble alors qu'ils ne cessaient de rire quand il voyait Josh se jeter littéralement comme un chat sur une pelotte de laine, et de tout faire pour ne pas la lâcher.

Chris et Erica étaient tous les installés dans le même canapé, à les regarder, tout en ayant posé leurs mains entrelacer sur le ventre enceinte de la jeune maman. Tandis que leur enfant remuait à l'intérieur, lui aussi, leur montrant qu'il serait un véritable petit joueur.

Alors que Damon et Stefan étaient tous les deux plongé dans une partie d'échec. Et que Bonnie lisait l'un de ces livres de sortilèges, pendant que Jeremy, assis à côté d'elle, l'observait, tout en jouant avec l'une de ces mèches de cheveux.

Bella finissait même par moment par jouer au « foot » avec son fils, ce dernier essayant de lui chaparder le ballon qu'elle lui éloignait par amusement. Avant de le faire rouler dans le jardin, son fils finissant par courrir après, en se mettant à sautiller comme un lièvre. Finissant par être dessus, comme s'il s'amusait à faire une pirouette acrobatique, sous le regard d'affection et d'amour de sa mère, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter qu'il finisse par se faire mal à force de faire l'idiot.

Terminant par s'allonger, toujours sous sa forme de panthère des neiges, devant la lisière de la forêt à l'opposée de l'entrée ou sortie de la véranda, là ou les autres se trouvaient. Faisant en sorte que son petit soit entourer d'une certaine protection, même quand il jouait, ce dernier continua de se défouler sur le ballon, le balançant de tout côté et lui courant après. Pour ensuite se mettre sur le dos, le ballon qu'il faisait rouler sous ces pattes sous le rire des autres et le ronronnement joyeux de sa mère.

Et continuant d'observer, le sourire aux lèvres, son unique raison de vivre s'amuser autant avec son ballon, Bella ne put s'empêcher de repenser au rêve qu'elle avait eue cette nuit là. Mais c'était un peu plus un songe, une sorte de litanie qui l'avait bercée comme une douce berceuse, l'a plongeant dans un sommeil si profond que son fils avait finis par la réveiller avant elle.

Chose extrêmement rare. Voire quasi inexistence.

Bella n'avait pas un sommeil si profond. En tout cas, ces sens surdéveloppés l'a faisait toujours réagir au moindre bruit ou son qu'elle entendait, quand elle dormait. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait aussi bien dormis. Comme le disait ces frères « elle avait dormis comme un loire ».

La cause ?

Cette même phrase répéter et tournant en boucle dans sa tête, qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitté son esprit depuis qu'elle l'avait entendus la veille.

_« Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là Bella. Toujours. »_

Depuis qu'Edward lui avait prononcé cette phrase, Bella n'avait pas un seul instant cessé de repenser au sens cacher de ces paroles. Voulant analyser et trouver une réponse logique à ce qui s'était produit hier. Quand ce Cullen l'avait rejoins dans la forêt, après que Josh l'ait ramené de sa folie meurtrière contre Balthazar, elle aurait pensé que ce dernier lui aurait fais des reproches.

Qu'elle était un danger. Qu'elle était une menaçante pour tous les habitants de Forks. Autant pour ceux de sa famille que pour les simples mortels.

Mais au lieu de ça, au lieu d'un regard de haine ou de colère porter sur elle, c'était tout l'opposé qui s'était produit. Il lui avait souri. C'était la première fois de sa vie, hormis venant de sa famille ou de ceux qui avait pitié d'elle, que quelqu'un lui souriait avec une telle chaleur dans le regard.

Elle s'était sentie comme hypnotiser pendant un instant avant de très vite se ressaisir, tout en resserrant ces bras autour de son fils, comme un automatisme pour le protéger. Elle connaissait le pouvoir séducteur que possédait tout vampire qui se respectait, elle en avait vus plusieurs tenter de la séduire, de l'attirer dans son piège. Mais avec celui-là, Bella avait senti quelque chose de différent.

Elle avait senti ces entrailles se réchauffer alors que son cœur avait pu s'empêcher de s'affoler et que son estomac s'était contracté. Des sensations à la fois étranges, inquiétantes mais apaisantes. Bella avait aimé sentir ces impressions comme si elle était vivante de l'intérieur de nouveau, quelque chose qu'elle ne sentait qu'en présence de son fils.

Sauf que c'était bien plus différent. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre, carrément plus de deux heures à réfléchir et à cogiter le matin même, pendant que son petit garçon s'amusait à jouer à une petite partie de base-ball improviser avec Damon, Stefan et Jeremy, pendant que Chris s'était fais un devoir d'arbitrer la partie.

Elle était attirée par ce vampire. Autant l'humaine, que la panthère que la Bête. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait à l'aise en présence d'un vampire, même d'un vampire végétarien. Elle n'avait jamais pus s'empêcher d'être suspicieuse avec toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, surtout depuis cette année de réminiscence ou elle était revenue en quelque sorte celle qu'elle était avant. Même si elle ne pourrait jamais plus redevenir entièrement celle qu'elle était autrefois.

Mais ces nouvelles sensations lui avaient aussi données des doutes. Elle pouvait très bien réagir de cette façon à sa présence parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée. Et elle avait hâte, que lorsqu'elle retournerait au lycée, elle ferait en sorte de faire disparaitre ces impressions qu'elle avait en affrontant Cullen.

Il était impossible pour elle de tomber amoureuse d'un être que lui, même s'il était gentil et beau, elle avait asser donner pour ce qui était du vampirisme. Le seul homme de sa vie s'était Josh et uniquement lui. Son cœur appartenait à son fils et à nulle autre, il ne viendrait jamais à être donner un autre que sa propre chair et à son propre sang.

Mais malgré ces bonnes résolutions, cela ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se remettre à divaguer vers cette phrase, qui tournait encore en boucle dans sa tête.

_« Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là Bella. Toujours. ». « Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là Bella. Toujours. ». « Besoin d'aide ou de parler à quelqu'un, je serais la Bella. Toujours. ». « Je serais là, Bella. Toujours. ». « Toujours. »._

Secouant la tête pour faire extirper sa voix de sa tête, elle redressa la tête comme tous les autres membres de sa famille, hormis son fils, bien trop concentré sur son ballon. Lorsqu'ils entendirent tous le carillon d'entrée sonner, leur indiquant que quelqu'un venait leur rendre visite.

Se levant de sa place, Chris alla voir qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite alors que Bella finit par se désintéresser de la personne qui se trouvait devant chez eux. Pour se concentrer sur son garçon, toujours entrant de jouer avec son ballon.

_ Bonjour Edward. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

C'était avec une voix chaleureuse et gentille, que Chris avait ouvert à leur visiteur, que tous les Swan purent entendre de là ou ils se trouvaient, dont Bella qui ne put s'empêcher de redresser les oreilles curieuses.

Qu'est ce que le Cullen faisait là ?

_ Bonjour Chris. Je suis venus rapporter les cours d'hier et d'aujourd'hui à Bella et aux autres déclara simplement Edward au chef de maison.

_ C'est gentil de ta part d'y avoir pensé Edward, merci. Tu veux entrer quelques instants et venir le leur donner toi-même ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

_ Baliverne rigola Chris. Allez entre mon garçon, ils sont tous à la véranda et, Bella et Josh sont dans le jardin.

Retournant son regard vers son fils, ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être stoppé au nouvel arrivant, qui était entrain de franchir le salon en suivant Chris. Ou alors il préférait se concentrer uniquement sur ce ballon, en occultant le monde autour de lui.

Alors quand elle vit, au dessus de la tête de son fils, qui continuait de poursuivre son ballon qu'il avait encore jeté loin de lui. Bella put parfaitement voir Erica se lever de son siège pour aller saluer leur invité, qui avait son sac à dos dans l'une de ces mains, prouvant qu'il devait juste sortir du lycée et qu'il était directement venus les voir.

_ Comment allez vous Edward ? Et comment se porte votre famille ? Lui demanda Erica, tout en l'ayant serré dans ces bras, malgré son ventre proéminent.

_ Bien, merci. Ils ont été quelques peu étonnés de l'invitation que Charlie nous a remis pour le week end d'halloween, de la famille Swan d'Angleterre. Mais après passer l'étonnement, mon père s'est fais des plus curieux et désire en apprendre plus sur votre famille.

_ Je ne doute pas une seule seconde. Et je crois bien qu'il sera surpris quand il rencontrera les autres membres de notre famille remarqua Stefan en se levant à son tour de sa place, arrêtant sa partie d'échec avec Damon, pour aller le saluer.

_ Et crois-moi, il n'y a pas que les Swan qui te surprendrais à la fête ajouta Damon en lui serrant à son tour la main, avant que Bonnie et Jeremy viennent le saluer à son tour.

_ Alors… qu'elle était les ragots des lycéens aujourd'hui à notre propos ? On va être mijoté à quelle sauce en retournant au lycée ? Demanda curieux Jeremy à l'intention du Cullen, alors que ce dernier avait sortis les cours de son sac et les avait donnés à Stefan.

_ Pour l'instant, ils sont tous terrorisé que ceux qui ont enlevés Bella, ne soient pas les seuls et qu'ils y en aient d'autre dans les parages. Les parents ont demandés à la police de faire une enquête, et Charlie a dus leur dire qu'une « organisation » gouvernemental s'en chargeait et qu'ils étaient dans les parages pour veiller au grain déclara Edward.

_ Les nôtres vont veillés à ce que plus aucun Bannis ne remet les pieds dans l'état de Washington. Nous sommes protégés de toute attaque pour l'instant avoua simplement Chris à l'intention de leur invité.

Edward hocha de la tête avant de porter son regard sur Josh, toujours sous sa forme de petit tigre blanc, continuant à jouer au ballon dans le jardin. Pour ensuite lever les yeux et croiser les prunelles ocre de Bella, sous sa forme de panthère des neiges, toujours installé à l'écart, allongé devant la lisière de la forêt, qui le regardait à présent.

Et si elle avait sous son apparence d'humaine, elle n'aurait nullement pus cacher ces joues rouge à l'instant même. Parce qu'elle pouvait pleinement sentir celle-ci se mettre à chauffer sous le regard chaleureux d'Edward, ainsi que le même sourire qu'il lui avait donné la veille dans la forêt. Elle avait de la chance que sa fourrure soit asser épaisse pour les cacher, mais aux vus des sourires ironiques de ces frères, ces derniers l'avaient pleinement sentis.

Et aux vus du regard qu'Edward leur lança, il se mit encore plus à sourire par la suite et Bella crut bien que son cœur allait déchanter. _Ce n'est pas vrai_ pensa-t'elle. _Ce vampire continut toujours de me faire de l'effet. Ressaisis toi ma vieille. Souviens-toi de tes bonnes résolutions d'hier… remarque, je pensais avoir plusieurs jours de contrôle avant de le revoir. Pourquoi il est exactement venu ? Je paris que ce n'est pas uniquement pour nous ramener nos cours, comme le bon élève qu'il est ?_

Grondant tout en secouant de la tête pour faire sortir ces idées de la tête, Bella ne put s'empêcher de grogner encore plus quand ces trois frères s'amusèrent à se moquer d'elle à ces dépends. Ils allaient moins rire quand elle allait leur tomber dessus. Ca ne serait pas de la rigolade !

Et aux vus du sourire ironique qui tirait les lèvres de Bonnie, elle avait vus ce que Bella leur réservait et cela l'amusa grandement. Tout comme Edward, qui avait tourné la tête vers la sorcière avant de la reporter sur Bella, encore une fois.

_Bonté divine, mais ce type va arrêter de me regarder comme ça_ pensa-t'elle. _Il va me rendre cinglé._

Mais elle cessa de le fixer quand elle vit le ballon de son fils venir heurter les jambes d'Edward, alors que Josh attendait sagement devant la véranda. Attendant qu'on lui relance son ballon avec impatience, se mettant en position de bondir dès qu'on lui aurait relancé.

Détaillant le ballon juste devant lui, Edward regarda le petit qui attendait avec hâte qu'on la lui relance, alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil aux Swan autour de lui. Qui avaient tous les six vrillé leur regard sur le Cullen, semblant attendre quelque chose.

_ Alors Cullen. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda Damon avec patience. Relance-lui le ballon puisque c'est toi qui te l'es reçus dans les jambes.

Les observant tous, Edward rejeta un coup d'œil à Bella avant de reporter son attention sur Josh et le ballon à ces pieds. Souriant au petit tigre qui se mettait à sautiller, impatient qu'il lui relance son ballon, Edward le frappa de telle sorte à l'envoyer volé dans les airs.

Mais pas asser fort pour l'envoyer en dehors du terrain, pourtant le ballon monta asser haut dans le ciel pour ensuite retomber très vite vers la terre ferme, et vers Josh qui s'était précipité pour le réceptionner. Avant de sauter dans les airs et de l'attraper entre ces pattes, retombant avec sur le sol alors qu'il se ré amusa à faire le guignol avec, devant tous ceux qui le regardaient jouer.

Et alors qu'Edward allait se tourner vers les Swan autour de lui, pour leur poser une question, il fut stoppé quand il sentit quelque chose lui heurter les jambes. En rebaissant le regard, il put très vite constater que le ballon était de nouveau devant lui et que Josh, dans le jardin, se mettait à tourner sur lui-même, attendant qu'il lui relance son ballon.

_ Vas-y.

Tournant la tête vers Chris, qui était celui qui venait de lui parler, Edward ne comprit pas ce qu'il sous entendait. Et les autres Swan durent s'en rendre compte par la même occasion.

_ Quand Josh relance plusieurs fois son ballon vers une seule et même personne, cela ne signifit qu'une seule chose. Il veut que tu le rejoignes pour jouer avec lui déclara simplement Stefan en lui désignant de la tête le ballon puis Josh, qui continuait d'attendre.

Son regard ocre rivé sur Edward, attendant que celui-ci le rejoigne pour jouer avec lui.

_ Mais…

_ Bella ne s'y opposera pas. De toute façon, elle t'aura dans son champ de mire et elle pourra réagir à la moindre bavure de ta part lui fit remarquer Erica, tout en désignant de la tête Bella, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Même quand elle avait compris que son fils avait invité Edward à jouer avec lui, elle n'avait bougé d'une seule oreille. Elle avait simplement posé sa tête sur ces pattes avant, son regard fixer sur son fils puis le vrillant sur Edward et le ballon, avant de le reporter sur son garçon qui attendait toujours qu'on vienne jouer avec lui.

Qu'Edward vienne jouer avec lui.

Comprenant dans son regard et dans son attitude, que Bella ne s'y opposerait pas, Edward sourit au petit avant de poser son sac, tout comme sa veste sur un siège. Avant de s'emparer du ballon des mains et de se diriger vers le petit dans le jardin, qui se mit à bondir de tout côté, exciter de jouer avec un nouvel ami.

C'était bien son fils. Même avec un nouveau vampire qu'il venait de rencontrer, jouer avec lui et Josh le considérait déjà comme un ami. Bella ne put s'empêcher de pensée, que de toutes les façons possibles, personne ne pouvait résister à son fils quand il vous faisait les yeux doux.

C'était d'ailleurs ça, ce don qui attirait tout le monde vers lui et qu'on était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, qui était la raison de sa survie.

Ne voulant pas remémorer de mauvais souvenirs, Bella se concentra sur son fils et Edward, qui avait finis par rejoindre ce dernier au centre du jardin. Alors que le Cullen avait posé le ballon à terre et que Josh le fixait, avant de relever le regard vers son « camarade de jeu » attendant que ce dernier joue avec lui.

Alors quand il crut qu'il attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, Josh allait sauter pour reprendre son ballon quand Edward finit par le surprendre en allant sur le côté, entrainant le ballon avec lui, d'un jeu habile des pieds.

Regardant le ballon et Edward, Josh se stoppa un instant et essaya de récupérer le ballon une fois de plus. Mais encore une fois, le Cullen l'éloigna de lui, tout en lui souriant chaleuresement alors que cela excita encore plus Josh, qui bondit encore une fois en avant.

Et pendant les heures qui suivirent, Edward amusa Josh à jouer avec lui au ballon, tout en s'amusant à le faire courir après son jouet. Avant de la lui passer et d'essayer à son tour de lui chaparder le ballon, que le petit tigre défendait avec véhémence pour le garder le plus longtemps possible en sa possession.

Même après avoir pris son repas, sous son apparence d'Ombre, en ayant ingurgité près de 100 kilos de viandes avec sa mère. Et avait ensuite poursuivis sa partie avec Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se mettre à bailler et à s'endormir sur son ballon, alors que Bella s'était relevée de là ou elle s'était tenue et avait rejoins son fils.

Se mettant à lui lécher le haut du crâne, Bella finit par l'attraper à la nuque dans sa gueule et comme une lionne qui emmenait coucher son bébé, la panthère ramena le petit tigre à l'intérieur alors qu'Edward la suivait tout en ayant déposé le ballon dans la véranda pour l'y ranger.

Et alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, toujours sous sa forme de panthère, elle put entendre et sentir qu'Edward s'était arrêté au bas des escaliers. Tout en la regardant monter alors qu'elle pouvait nettement entendre Chris l'inviter à la suivre, s'il le désirait.

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir du premier étage de leur chez eux, Bella put clairement entendre qu'Edward hésita à monter mais il finit par monter et la rejoindre au premier étage. Alors qu'elle avait poussé la porte de la chambre de son fils avec sa patte et y était entrée avec son précieux chargement, qui avait finis par s'endormir dans sa gueule et le déposa dans on lit quand elle sentit la présence d'Edward derrière elle.

La chambre de son fils était asser grande pour que ce dernier puisse y jouer, aussi bien en étant sous sa forme humaine, que sous celle de son Ombre. Avec un grand tapis de jeu au centre de la pièce, une bibliothèque sur la gauche avec son placard de vêtement et ces caisses de jouets. Alors que son lit était appuyer contre le mur droit, avec des tables de chevet de chaque côté avec leurs habituels lampes de chevet, et avec d'autres caisses de jouets qui remplissaient les dernières parcelles de murs et des plusieurs cadres photos accrocher au mur. Avec des photos, pour la plupart de Josh et de sa mère, mais aussi avec les autres membres de leur famille.

Alors que le lit du petit, se trouvait être une sorte de grand berceau de forme circulaire, avec un rideau bleu qui recouvrait la moitié du lit et de ces nombreuses peluches qui se trouvait à la tête du lit, avec de nombreux oreillers qui se trouvaient au dessus du matelas. Et sur lequel, Bella finit par déposer avant d'attraper l'une des peluches préférés de son fils et de la lui donner entre ces pattes. Et tandis qu'elle allait lui chercher une couverture pour le recouvrir, elle put nettement sentir Edward sur le pas de la porte.

Attrapant la couverture bleu nuit de son fils, Bella finit par reprendre forme humaine et finit par recouvrir son fils, qui avait lui aussi repris forme humaine dans son sommeil. Et qui serrait, fort, contre lui son nounours en peluche et suçait son pouce droit comme une tétine, faisant sourire d'amour sa mère, qui adorait le regarder dormir. Ou s'était dans son sommeil, qu'il était le plus inoffensif et le plus mignon, finissant par le recouvrir de sa couverture et déposant un baiser sur son front, alluma ces petites veilleuses qui se trouvait être cousus sur le rideau bleu au dessus de sa tête, et qui luisait telle des petites étoiles qui veillaient sur lui.

Alors finissant enfin par se tourner vers Edward, qui n'avait pas bougé du pas de la porte de la chambre de son fils et qu'elle finit par rejoindre, avant de regarder son fils dormir une dernière fois.

_ Il est adorable.

_ Qu'est ce que tu es venus faire ici au juste, Edward ?

_ Je voulais te voir et voir si tu allais bien.

_ Josh aussi pas vrai ? Lui demanda Bella, sachant qu'il était intrigué par son fils.

_ Je voulais faire sa connaissance. Pas en tant que celui qui a pus t'arrêter lorsque tu étais la Bête, mais le petit que tu chéris au point de le garder loin de toi pour qu'il soit en sécurité avoua Edward.

_ Tu as pus comprendre tout ça en nous regardant ?

_ Oui et non avoua Edward. Tu dois savoir, je présume, que les vampires possèdent des dons.

_ Bien sur que je le sais. Je me suis déjà mesurer à des vampires qui ont tentés d'utiliser leurs précieux dons sur ma personne déclara Bella. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu possèdes un don ?

_ Je suis télépathe. Je peux lire dans l'esprit de toutes les personnes se trouvant autour de toi, et je dois dire que les membres de ta famille, en bas, sont vraiment difficiles à déchiffrer. Je ne parviens à lire que quelques bride et encore c'est difficile de comprendre. Mais toi et Josh, c'est le vide total. C'est pour ça, aussi, que je suis là. J'aimerais vous connaître. Apprendre par mes propres moyens qui vous êtes réellement.

_ Tu sais que tu vas sur un terrain glissant Edward. Un terrain extrêmement glissant lui remarqua Bella, bien heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle était même immunisée contre son don.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, si c'est ce que tu sous entends souria Edward à son intention.

_ Tu devrais. Je pourrais te tuer en une seconde en devenant la Bête. Tout comme je peux te tuer si je venais à te mordre. Tu peux mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que le fait de me mordre peut me tuer ?

_ Crois-moi Edward. Je peux tuer un vampire d'une simple morsure, même si je suis humaine. Alors ne me tente pas prévena Bella à son intention avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de son fils derrière elle, tout en la laissant entrebâiller s'il voulait sortir.

_ Sauf que je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Bella. On t'a peut être changé aux cours de ces deux années mais s'il y a bien une chose qui fait que tu es toujours humaine, c'est bien ton fils. Et vus comment tu le défends, je plains ceux qui auront l'audace de s'attaquer à lui souria Edward à son encontre.

_ Tu n'as aucun instinct de survie ma parole répliqua Bella, étonné qu'après ce qu'elle lui a dis, il soit toujours entrain de discuter avec elle. J'ai fais fuir la plupart des vampires qui m'ont approchés d'un peu trop prêt et toi, tu fais tout le contraire. Tu es si suicidaire que ça ?

_ Non. Mais comme je te le disais, je souhaite te connaître. Toi, ton fils autant que ta famille. Ne crois pas que je ne comprends pas les risques, je peux les comprendre mais je désire apprendre à te connaitre.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne cesses de me dire que tu veux me connaitre… mais donne-moi la véritable raison de ce « désir » ?

_ Parce que je veux être ton ami déclara simplement Edward.

_ Juste mon ami ?

_ Je trouve que c'est un bon début pour moi.

Sa remarque ne put empêcher Bella de rougir, comme s'il « sous-entendait » qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux dans le futur. Et la voir rougir, fit sourire Edward alors qu'il dut arrêter de respirer pour ne pas être tenté par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait.

_ Tu devrais y aller Edward. Tu as lycée, demain rappela Bella mettant un terme à leur échange et lui rappelant qu'il était déjà tard.

_ Dans ce cas, je te dis à demain Bella.

_ Parce que tu comptes revenir en plus ?

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un continus de vous donner vos leçons perdues, non ?

_ Tu es impossible ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Bella à son intention alors qu'elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et lever les yeux au ciel.

Mais sa réplique, tout comme sa posture, semblèrent stopper et choquer Edward, la surprenant quelque peu. Avant qu'il ne la regarde avec mélancolie et chaleur, tout en lui souriant d'une drôle de façon, qui ne put l'empêcher de rougir encore une fois. _Combien de fois ce type va-t'il me faire rougir en à peine quelques heures qu'il soit là ; _pensa-t'elle.

_ Bonne nuit Bella.

Et avant même qu'elle n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, Edward s'était avancé vers elle et sans qu'elle n'ait pus le stopper, il avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Alors qu'elle l'avait parfaitement senti prendre une profonde inspiration dans ces cheveux, tandis qu'elle n'avait pus s'empêcher de frissonner de la tête au pied à son baiser. Mais elle ne frissonna pas de froid.

Ainsi quand Bella tenta de dire quelque chose, Edward avait déjà disparus dans le couloir, rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée, là ou les autres l'attendaient pour saluer son départ.

_ On se dit à demain Edward. Et ramène aussi tes deux frangins, j'adorerais me mesurer à eux.

_ Damon ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Stefan et Jeremy en le fusillant du regard.

_ Bah quoi ! J'aimerais bien me mesurer à eux, c'est vrai.

_ Bonne soirée Edward et à demain salua Bonnie.

_ Tu pourras revenir avec tes frères sinon Damon nous fera une crise demain prévena Erica à son intention.

_ C'est gentil merci.

_ A demain Edward salua à son tour Chris.

_ Au revoir salua Edward en reprenant sa veste et son sac alors qu'il était sur le seuil de l'entrée, près à quitter la demeure quand il leva une dernière fois ces yeux vers le haut des escaliers.

Là ou Bella se tenait toujours, sa main gauche poser sur la balustrade et l'autre dans la poche de son jean, son regard indéchiffrable vriller sur Edward. Lui donnant un autre sourire, Edward finit par quitter une bonne fois le domaine des Swan et regagna sa Volvo alors que Chris referma la porte après son passage.

_ C'était chaud dîtes-moi ?

_ Quoi donc Damon ? Demanda Bella ne comprenant pas de quoi ce dernier était entrain de parler, alors qu'ils la regardaient tous les six le sourire aux lèvres.

Des sourires qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas.

_ Toi et Edward, bien sur. Vous devriez vous regarder tous les deux. Vous ne vous êtes pas un seul instant quitter du regard… vous nous le dîtes la prochaine fois si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul à seul remarqua Damon.

_ N'importe quoi s'exclama Bella en retournant dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle pouvait pleinement entendre les rires des autres en bas, se moquant d'elle.

Ca allait être de longues semaines avant le week end d'halloween.

**Pdv Edward**

Il avait passé la fin d'après-midi et la soirée la plus vivante depuis toute une décennie.

Depuis les dernières soirées qu'il avait passé avec Annabelle, Edward ne s'était plus sentis aussi vivant qu'en cette fin de journée. Son envie de savoir si Bella allait bien avait très vite pris le dessus en ce mardi, sentant par moment qu'il allait exploser au vus des questions et des interrogations mentales de tous les étudiants au lycée.

Alors ne parlons pas que les pensées des descendants d'Annabelle l'avait autant agacé qu'énervé. Ces derniers semblaient s'être tenus qu'au mise au garde que Bella avait eu à l'encontre de Charlie, et ces derniers savaient à présent que leur fille et sœur ne reviendrait plus vers eux. Mais ils ne savaient pas que tout ce que Bella avait accomplis était pour les protéger et Edward l'avait bien compris dans les esprits de Chris et des autres.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas lire de pensée concrète dans leurs têtes, il avait finis par apprendre autres choses en plongeant dans leurs têtes pendant que Bella tenait cette conversation avec Charlie, la veille. La jeune Swan connaissait le sens du mot sacrifice et elle avait déjà beaucoup sacrifié déjà, et continuait de le faire par la même occasion. Elle préférait sacrifier les derniers liens qu'elle avait avec les siens, préférant les éloigner et les protéger, que de les mettre dans la confidence et de les voir souffrir, autant qu'elle avait souffert.

Bella pensait aux autres avant de penser à elle.

Raison aussi pour laquelle, elle avait confié la vie et la sécurité de son fils à Chris et aux autres, alors qu'elle tentait de refonder les liens qu'elle avait perdus avec sa famille depuis son enlèvement. Elle avait d'abord pensé à la vie de son fils qu'à son propre désir de le garder auprès d'elle.

Elle sacrifiait tout pour le bonheur de son fils et pour sa propre sécurité.

Et il avait compris qu'une telle personne, qui donnait tout aux autres jusqu'à sacrifier son propre bonheur, chaleureuse, aimante et courageuse, ne pouvait qu'attirer l'admiration et le respect. Bella n'était pas une personne froide et dangereuse comme elle l'avait clairement fais entendre à son père, elle était une personne pour laquelle on pouvait tout risquer parce qu'elle en valait la peine.

Elle valait d'être écouter, d'être comprise et le plus important, d'être aimer, elle et son fils.

Raison pour laquelle Edward n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la fin des cours. En se donnant une bonne raison auprès de sa famille de rendre visite aux nouveaux Swan, comme leur ramener leurs cours de la journée et de la veille. Edward quitta ses frères et sœurs sur le parking du lycée, et les laissant rentrer dans la BMW rouge de Rose, et il se dirigea vers le manoir que les nouveaux Swan avaient achetés à Forks.

La demeure, qui se trouvait elle aussi en plein cœur de la forêt, dont une petite allée y menait depuis la route principale menant à Forks. Semblait à la fois ancienne et nouvelle avec ces vieilles briques usager et ces impressionnantes baies vitrées, qui donnait un contraste asser impressionnant, comme si deux époques se chevauchait dans ce manoir, alors que son garage se trouvait juste à sa gauche, renfermant les véhicules de la famille. Contrairement à sa maison, Edward pouvait constater que les baies vitré de la façade de l'entrée du manoir ne laissait filtrer aucune information de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et des ajustements des pièces, avec les lourds rideaux de velours qui semblaient les cacher.

Se garant devant les escaliers de la porte d'entrée, Edward hésita un bref instant de sortir de son véhicule, en se rappelant, qu'ici, l'odeur de Bella serait plus prononcer. L'odeur qui avait mis à rude épreuve ces sens et qui le tentait d'une façon, bien plus tentatrice, que l'odeur que dégageait Annabelle près de cent ans plus tôt.

Il avait pus pleinement reconnaitre un peu de l'odeur d'Annabelle dans celle de Bella, mais son odeur, à cette dernière semblait bien plus sucrée et plus floral que son ancêtre. Que s'en était presque un délice et une torture de la sentir.

La veille, son contrôle avait été mis à rude épreuve quand Bella avait de nouveau laissé la Bête prendre le dessus et quand elle avait affronté Balthazar. Affrontement qui avait finis par des cicatrices sur tout son corps alors que son sang perlait de ces blessures, qui s'étaient bien sur refermées, non sans laisser l'odeur plus qu'exquise du sang de Bella dans la bouche d'Edward.

Il aurait pus perdre le contrôle. Il aurait pus céder à la tentation de se jeter sur la Bête pour gouter à cette élixir. Mais quand il avait vus le petit, quand il avait vus ces traits et avait sentis son odeur, il s'était stoppé.

Des traits de visage semblable à Bella, qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était la forme masculine de cette dernière. Et une fragrance quasi identique à celle de Bella, l'idée d'un lien de filiale entre eux deux avait tout de suite percé dans sa tête. Alors quand il avait vus le petit Josh parvenir sans difficulté à stopper Bella dans sa folie meurtrière, et surtout quand il l'avait vus reprendre l'apparence de sa panthère et de s'être éloigner en jouant avec le petit, lui lançant des regards plus qu'amoureux et affectueux.

Edward avait compris.

Il avait reconnus ce regard. Le même regard qu'Annabelle portait à son fils et à sa fille, quand il était revenu la voir, une dernière fois, pour savoir si elle était heureuse sans lui.

Bien évidemment, hormis l'odeur et le regard, ainsi que la ressemblance physique, Edward avait pus noter sans difficulté qu'au moment même ou il voulut lire les pensées du petit, il heurta ce mur. Ce même mur qui l'empêchait de lire les pensées de Bella.

L'évidence même du lien qui l'unissait à ce garçon n'était plus difficile à comprendre. Alors quand il s'était posé la question, que si ce garçon était bel et bien son fils, pourquoi le gardait-elle éloignée d'elle ? Et qu'elle n'avait pas mise au courant sa famille de son existence ? Il avait très vite finis par comprendre la raison quand Bonnie s'était empressée d'effacer la mémoire du Bannis, qui l'avait aperçu.

La vie du garçon était menacée.

Les Bannis savaient où trouver Bella. Ces derniers connaissaient l'endroit ou vivaient sa famille, et les deux groupes de Bannis qui étaient parvenus à atteindre Forks, ne seraient sans nul doute pas les derniers. Il y en aurait d'autre et certains pourrait parvenir à s'échapper, et à retourner auprès des siens avec des informations importantes sur eux.

Si le garçon était autant tenu à l'écart c'est qu'il n'existait qu'une seule possibilité : son géniteur, qui devait être un Bannis, devait être encore en vie et croyait sans doute son enfant mort. Raison pour laquelle aucun Bannis qui étaient venus à Forks, n'avaient pour ordre de mission de le trouver mais de retrouver la trace de Bella. Il avait eu confirmation de sa thèse en lisant la surprise de Balthazar de voir le petit vivant, quand ce dernier avait stoppé sa mère de le tuer.

Bella ne voulait pas que son fils lui soit arraché et elle ferait tout pour le garder en sécurité, et à l'abri de la guerre entre les Swan.

Alors quand Edward lui avait parlé dans la forêt, après qu'elle se soit confrontée à son père, il n'avait pas hésité à lui poser la question. Voulant, en quelque sorte, confirmation de tout ce qu'il avait compris et appris sur l'existence de Bella, en ces deux années loin des siens. Elle était devenue mère et appris le sens des responsabilités à la dure, la rendant plus forte et dangereuse que les autres Swan.

Et Edward n'avait pas une seule seconde hésité à lui faire cette promesse.

_« Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là Bella. Toujours. »_

Ca pouvait paraitre, peut être, trop rapide, pour dire de telle chose, en sachant qu'elle semblait avoir une confiance mitigée dans les vampires, et qu'elle était très difficile à approcher. Autant qu'Edward voulait briser ce mur dans sa conscience, il désirait aussi casser ces murs infranchissables que Bella avaient érigés autour d'elle pour se protéger des autres.

Et cette phrase avait aussi un autre sens pour lui. Parce que s'était la phrase qu'il avait prononcé à Annabelle, un siècle auparavant, quand ils avaient commencés à se fréquenter. Et elle lui avait apparus la plus logique et la plus idéale, vus la situation, lui faisant pleinement comprendre que si elle désirait parler à une personne « extérieur » à sa famille, il serait là pour l'écouter.

Alors quand il avait finis par prendre son courage à deux mains et aller sonner chez les Swan, il ne s'attendit nullement à ce que Chris lui ouvre la porte et lui adresse la parole avec une telle chaleur. Avec une telle confiance.

Et quand il avait rejoins les autres Swan sur la véranda, il avait été autant surpris que heureux. Surtout que ces derniers semblaient l'accepter dans leur demeure, sans avoir cette crainte ou cette suspicion dans les yeux que Bella lui avait adressés la première fois qu'il s'était vu. Excepter les autres regards de haine et de colère qu'elle lui avait portée à lui et au reste de sa famille.

Il s'était aussi rendus compte en les rejoignant dans leur véranda, à l'arrière du manoir, juste devant le jardin, que si les six Swan étaient sous leurs formes humaines, se n'était pas le cas de Bella et Josh, dans leurs apparences de panthère des neiges et de tigre blanc. Ce dernier jouait à courir après un ballon de sa taille dans le jardin, sous le regard d'amour et d'affection de sa mère, qui s'était allongée juste devant la lisière de la forêt, ne quittant pas son fils un seul instant du regard.

Alors quand il avait finis par croiser son regard ocre de panthère, Edward n'avait pus s'empêcher de sourire. De lui sourire sans aucune difficulté, alors qu'il respirait par petite bouffée pour s'habituer encore plus à son odeur, qu'à celle de son fils.

Et quand il entendit les autres Swan se moquer de Bella et cette dernière grogner à l'encontre de ces frères, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Car il semblait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et que les garçons avaient sans aucune difficulté sentis que le rouge lui était monté aux joues, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voirs sous son épais pelage.

Mais il était encore rester surpris quand Josh l'avait invité à jouer avec lui au ballon. Si au début il avait hésité pour ne pas brusquer Bella et inquiéter son instinct de mère pour son bébé, il avait très bien vus que cette dernière attendait seulement qu'il joue avec son garçon et qu'elle allait veiller au grain.

Et les heures passer à jouer avec Josh sous le regard de Bella, avait été les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Le petit était vif et rapide, ne laissant aucun répit à Edward quand il avait le ballon, en essayant de la lui reprendre. Et quand c'était son tour de tenter de reprendre le jouet au garçon, ce dernier le défendait avec une telle vigueur et hargne, qu'Edward n'avait pus s'empêcher, à plusieurs reprises, de rire aux éclats devant le petit.

Il les avait, bien sur, regardé tous les deux, la mère et le fils, dévorer leur repas de viande avec entrain. Pour ensuite que le petit ne revienne encore une fois vers lui avec son ballon, voulant encore jouer avec lui avant d'aller se coucher. Si bien qu'il avait finis par s'endormir sur son ballon, obligeant sa mère à se déplacer enfin de sa place et s'était empressé de l'attraper par la peau du cou, comme toutes les mères félines faisaient pour porter leurs bébés. Et le ramena à l'intérieur, droit vers sa chambre tandis qu'Edward avait hésité à monter les escaliers pour la suivre.

Il avait fallus que Chris lui donne son aval, pour qu'il ait enfin le courage de monter à l'étage. Et en suivant la fragrance de Bella et de Josh, finit par tomber sur la chambre du petit, plonger dans le noir, pendant que sa mère le mettait au lit.

Et il n'avait pus s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Bella coucher son petit, alors qu'elle avait finis par reprendre forme humaine, tout comme Josh dans son sommeil.

Et la discussion qu'il avait eu ensuite, avait fais sourire Edward, tout comme elle l'avait plus qu'intrigué. Il savait que Bella serait difficile à approcher et qu'elle ne donnerait pas aussi facilement sa confiance, mais quand elle lui avait fais comprendre qu'elle pouvait le tuer d'une simple morsure, il avait été plus choqué.

Comment une simple morsure venant d'elle pouvait le tuer ?

Alors quand il entendit vaguement les pensées de Damon et Stefan, au rez-de-chaussée, qui se mettaient tous les deux à se remémorer un passage de leur vie, bien précis. Edward crut bien un instant défaillir, quand il sentit ou plutôt ressentir une vive douleur émanant de leur esprit. Une douleur aussi ravageuse et terrifiante, que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en devenant un vampire.

Mais il avait préféré passer à autre chose, bien qu'il se pose une tonne de question sur ce qu'il avait lus dans l'esprit des frères Salvatore. Edward préférait de loin apprendre à connaître Bella à la dure, plutôt que de lire dans l'esprit des autres membres de sa famille recomposé.

Alors quand il lui avait promis qu'il allait tout faire pour gagner sa confiance, et devenir son amis par tous les moyens, il crut bien qu'il allait défaillir quand il l'avait vus rougit à sa dernière phrase. _« Je trouve que c'est un bon début pour moi. »_

Comme s'il lui faisait entendre qu'il aimerait bien, que dans l'avenir, il vienne à y avoir plus entre eux.

Et tandis qu'il lui avait la remarque qu'il viendrait le lendemain pour continuer de lui rapporter ces cours perdus, il n'avait pus s'empêcher de se figer à ce qu'elle lui avait dis.

_ Tu es impossible lui avait répliqué Bella alors qu'elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et lever les yeux au ciel.

La même phrase. La même intonation. La même posture.

Pendant un bref instant, Edward se sentit plonger cent ans en arrière, dans la clairière, Annabelle face à lui, lui ayant répliqué ces mots après qu'il lui avait proposé d'aller faire une blague à des personnes qui les enquiquinaient un peu trop à son gout.

« Tu es impossible ». C'était les propres mots d'Annabelle, alors qu'elle avait les yeux au ciel, tout en en ayant croisé les bras sur la poitrine. Avant de revriller sur Edward un regard à la fois rieur et désapprobateur, alors qu'elle n'était pas contre cette petite blague.

Ce qu'Annabelle pouvait lui manquer et Isabella la lui rappelait à chaque seconde, plus le temps qu'il passait avec elle. Elles étaient peut être des personnes totalement différentes, mais il ne restait pas moins qu'elle semblait être tous les deux habiter par la même âme, qui les rendait toutes les deux unique.

Il n'avait pus s'empêcher de jeter un regard mélancolique et chaleureux à Bella, qui l'avait fais rougir de gêne. Alors qu'Edward n'avait pus s'empêcher de sourire encore plus, heureux de la voir rougir et son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de saliver à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante qu'elle dégageait à quelque pas d'elle.

La quitter avait été une torture, lui qui aurait aimé rester encore plus longtemps en sa présence, il savait qu'il devait lui donner le temps de se faire à sa présence. Et à cette éventuelle amitié qu'il pourrait créée entre eux.

Alors quand il était enfin rentré chez lui et que sa famille fut quelques peu étonnés qu'il soit toujours en un seul morceau, Edward ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'empresser de rejoindre sa chambre. Et s'allongeant sur son divan, se remit à penser à toute la soirée qu'il venait de passer auprès de Bella et de son fils.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand il lit dans les pensées d'Alice, que cette dernière venait le voir pour prendre enfin ces mensurations pour son costume. Costume pour le bal d'halloween qui allait avoir lieu pendant ce week end, ou ils étaient invités par les Anciens Swan en Angleterre, dans le château ou tout avait commencé.

Carlisle avait été surpris d'une telle invitation, se doutant que s'ils étaient tous invités, cela voudrait dire que les Swan connaissaient l'existence même des vampires. Et souhaitait les rencontrer. Mais Edward les avait prévenus. Que la famille de Chris semblait penser que cette invitation avait une autre raison que la connaissance, et qu'ils craignaient que quelque chose se passe pendant ces trois jours.

Quelque chose qui risquait d'arriver au Cullen, tout comme au Swan de Forks. Et c'est ce qu'ils craignaient par-dessus tout pour cette réunion de famille.

Bien sur, Alice avait avoué que tout se passerait bien, même si elle n'avait pas eu de vision précise de ce qui va arriver pendant ces trois jours au Château Swan. Elle avait vus que sa famille serait de retour à Forks comme tous les Swan qui s'y trouvaient, y compris Chris et sa famille. Bien que sa sœur ne semblait pas parvenir à voir Bella dans ces visions, tout comme Josh.

Raison pour laquelle, ni elle, ni les autres n'étaient au courant pour le petit, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient sus tous les deux tenir leur langue. Même envers leurs compagnes respectives, ne voulant nullement avoir la Bête comme adversaire, sachant qu'ils ne feraient nullement le poids contre elle.

Et Edward avait espéré pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus en allant chez la famille de Chris, pour connaître les véritables raisons de leurs inquiétudes. Mais ces derniers semblaient ne pas y avoir pensé pendant sa visite, ou tentaient de se convaincre que tout se passerait bien, même s'il paraissait qu'ils s'inquiétaient encore plus pour Bella qui n'avait pas, semble-t'il, un très bon souvenir de cet endroit.

Mais Edward n'avait pas tenté de fouiller dans leur tête pour connaitre la réponse. Il préférait de loin la connaitre de vive voix et il voulait que cela soit Bella, qui le lui dise. Préférant apprendre à la connaitre par lui-même, au lieu de lire son passé dans la tête des autres. Il voulait devenir son ami, là ou tous les autres membres de sa famille « biologique » la rejetaient à cause de sa différence.

Alors quand les jours de la semaine passèrent, Edward continua sa routine du lycée, même s'il trouvait le temps hyper long et attendait avec impatience, le moment ou la sonnerie de fin de court viendrait à sonner. Et qu'il pourrait, enfin, quitter l'établissement pour rejoindre Bella et continuer de « jouer » avec Josh, si ce dernier en avait toujours envie.

La famille Swan de Forks se demandait bien pour quelle raison Edward voulait essayer de créer un lien d'amitié avec Bella et les siens, alors que ces derniers ne semblaient ne vouloir aucun contact avec eux. Même les Cullen s'interrogeait, excepter Emmett et Jasper qui connaissaient tous les deux la réponse, encourageaient quelques peu leur frère dans son « aventure ». Attirant ainsi les interrogations des autres, qui finirent par comprendre que ces trois derniers leurs cachaient une information capitale et qu'ils mirent les choses au clair le mercredi soir, après qu'Edward était revenu de chez les Swan.

Comme la veille, Edward avait joué dans le jardin avec Josh, ce dernier l'ayant attendu avec impatience qu'il vienne les voir après les cours. Se trouvant sous sa forme humaine du petit garçon d'à peine deux ans, il avait voulus jouer au base ball avec lui, si bien que les autres garçons de la famille les avaient rejoins pour jouer avec eux. Tandis que les filles regardaient en jouant les arbitres, alors que Bella lisait calmement un livre dans la véranda, tout en ayant à l'œil son fils, entrain de courir à travers les quatre bases pour remporter le point à son équipe.

Il n'avait peut être pas pus discuter avec Bella cette après-midi là, mais il avait appris à faire la connaissance des autres Swan. Et avait finis par apprendre quelque chose d'autre sur eux, en les voyant évoluer quand ils étaient en famille.

Chris était exactement comme Carlisle, un père dans l'âme, toujours juste, aimant et surtout près à tout pour protéger sa famille. Erica était l'image même qu'il avait d'Esmé, la mère de famille qui rigolait des jeux de ces enfants et venait à les gronder quand ces derniers faisaient des bêtises, sans jamais cesser de les aimer comme ces propres enfants. Quant aux deux frères, si Damon était comme Emmett, le blagueur de service, Stefan, lui, était le stratège comme Jasper, celui qui pouvait trouver une solution pour sortir de n'importe quel guêpier. Bonnie était la sorcière et celle qui veillait sur la sécurité de leur groupe, ainsi que, comme Alice, pouvait prévenir pour un éventuel danger contre les siens. Bien que la dernière attaque surprise n'a pas pus être prévus, bien trop concentrer qu'elle était sur la Bête et à voir toutes ces réactions, pour les contrer. Et Jeremy, le plus jeune d'entre eux, hormis Bella et Josh, pouvait se comporter de façon enfantine comme Damon ou être aussi sérieux comme l'était Stefan.

Ensemble, ils formaient une famille unis et chaleureuse, qui accueillaient à bras ouvert des nouvelles connaissances, qui peuvent devenir des amis proches.

Alors quand Edward s'était un instant arrêté de jouer, pendant que Josh s'était lancé à la poursuite de Damon qui lui avait piqué sa batte. Il était parti s'installer auprès de Bella, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, même si elle jetait des coups d'œil à son fils toutes les minutes.

S'étant assis à côté d'elle, sur le même fauteuil, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, il parvint facilement à reconnaitre le livre qu'elle lisait, grâce au texte qu'il reconnaissait sans grande difficulté. Alors que la première page de couverture et la dernière étaient appuyées sur ces jambes qu'elle avait repliées sous elle, trouvant une posture confortable pour lire. Et vus la concentration dans laquelle elle était plongée, Bella devait adorer lire « Roméo et Juliette », surtout aux vus des pages anciennes et des pliures d'autres, montrant qu'elle coupait souvent sa lecture pour faire autre chose. Comme, sans nul doute, surveiller son fils et pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Et à la vue du livre, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes gouts. Même si cela ne concernait uniquement Roméo et Juliette, parce qu'il n'avait pas vus les autres livres qu'avait Bella, n'ayant pas encore mis un pied dans sa chambre. Ne se sentant pas prêt, tout comme elle, de le laisser entrer dans sa tanière alors que cette endroit serait la pièce qui conservait plus sa fragrance jours après jours.

Edward avait ensuite passé son heure à rester assis auprès d'elle, lisant avec elle les pages du roman qu'elle tournait au file de sa lecture. Et avait pus remarquer son sourire à certains moment de sa lecture, mais comme il vit que cela ne pouvait pas venir des passages qu'elle était entrain de lire, Edward pensa que c'était peut être sa présence qui la faisait sourire. Alors quand il n'avait pus s'empêcher à son tour de sourire, il l'avait sentis qu'elle l'avait sus et qu'elle avait rougis, et son sourire s'était élargis.

Il lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Et il pouvait vraiment le lire dans les pensées des autres qui leurs jetaient souvent des regards, pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire tous les deux.

Mais il pouvait aussi voir que, même s'ils étaient tous heureux de voir Bella s'ouvrir aux autres, ils restaient tout de même inquiets pour elle. Et sur ce point, Edward avait vraiment des difficultés à comprendre quel genre de crainte ils avaient envers elle. Alors le simple fait que ces derniers cachaient encore plus leurs esprits en sa présence, ayant pleinement entendus qu'il était télépathe, ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

Sauf que leurs inquiétudes à tous, étaient concentrées sur un point bien précis, et s'était la relation qu'entretenait Edward avec Bella.

Et sur ce point, Edward était complètement perdus. Si ces derniers étaient si inquiets, pourquoi le laissait-il fréquenter Bella s'ils avaient peur de la relation qu'il pouvait avoir tous les deux ?

Mais en attendant de connaître la réponse à cette question, Edward alla se concentrer sur l'autre problème : celui que Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Rosalie n'attendaient plus que son retour pour pouvoir le cuisiner, lui, Emmett et Jasper pour qu'ils viennent à cracher le morceau sur ce qu'ils leurs cachaient.

_ Vous allez enfin nous dire ce que vous nous cacher à la fin ? Demanda Alice alors qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas, à avoir la réponse dans une de ces visions.

_ Emmett et Jasper n'ont pas craché le morceau à ce que je vois souria Edward en vrillant son regard sur ces deux derniers.

Alors que leurs compagnes respectives leur vriller un regard noir avant de le reporter sur le télépathe de la famille. Pendant que Carlisle et Esmé étaient tous les deux assis sur le fauteuil, en face de leurs fils.

_ Vous allez nous dire la vérité ou je tu jures Emmett que tu vas dormir sur le canapé pendant les prochaines décennies prévena Rosalie d'une voix glaciale ce dernier s'il ne lâchait pas le morceau.

_ Très bien Rose… alors je dormirais dans le canapé accepta Emmett surprenant toute la famille, alors qu'Edward pouvait pleinement lire dans sa tête pourquoi il avait aussi facilement accepté.

_« Je préfère que Rosie m'en veule que je lui attire des problèmes avec la Bête, non ? »_

Et Edward comprit mieux à présent. Ils n'avaient, tous les deux, pas peur d'affronter la Bête, Emmett et Jasper craignaient plutôt que celle-ci se venge sur Rosalie et Alice, pour n'avoir pas tenus leur parole. Ils avaient peur de les perdre, raison pour laquelle ils tenaient leur langue et tenaient tête à leurs compagnes, tout comme à leurs parents.

Mais à l'acceptation d'Emmett de la sentence, les autres purent finir par comprendre que quelque chose les empêchait de leur avouer la vérité. _Ou plutôt quelqu'un ?_

_ Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose que vous ne devriez pas savoir. On vous a menacés c'est ça ? Demanda Carlisle, qui était le premier à avoir pleinement compris la situation.

_ On ne peut rien vous dire Carlisle s'excusa Jasper. C'est pour notre propre sécurité que la vôtre.

_ C'est surement cette fichue Swan… si je lui mets la main dessus…

_ Elle te détruira aussi facilement que si tu n'avais été qu'une simple poupée, Rosalie répliqua Emmett à son intention alors qu'il s'était relever et qu'il s'était approcher d'elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle aille se confronter à Bella. Crois-moi, ce que nous avons appris n'est pas si terrible que ça, c'est seulement qu'ils ne veulent pas que tout le monde le sache qu'il existe…

_ Emmett ! S'exclamèrent Edward et Jasper en chœur, alors que ce dernier se traitait de tous les noms pour avoir presque divulgué la vérité.

_ Ils veulent protéger quelqu'un c'est ça finit par comprendre Esmé.

_ Quelqu'un qui soit si important pour une personne en particulier, pour qu'Emmett rechigne sans problème à sa sentence remarqua Alice alors qu'elle essayait de trouver la réponse dans un proche avenir, de qui pouvait être cette personne.

_ Ca suffit. Arrêtez de vous poser des questions, autant pour notre sécurité que la sienne, les Swan savent ce qu'ils font et nous devons tenir nos langues. Sinon nous risquons d'avoir une Bête sur le dos et je ne crois pas que vous voulez vraiment être confronté à elle coupa Edward ayant lus dans leur tête leur curiosité sur cette personne.

_ D'accord. Nous ne poserons plus de questions, mais vous nous tiendrez au courant si jamais il y avait des problèmes ? Demanda Carlisle à l'intention de ces trois fils, surtout à Edward qui était celui qui était le plus proche des fameux Swan.

Hochant tous les trois de la tête, les quatre autres Cullen les laissèrent tranquilles sur la question alors que Rosalie et Alice s'excusèrent auprès de leurs compagnons de leurs comportements, tandis qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à les protéger. Et s'empressèrent de monter dans leurs chambres respectives pour se réconcilier à leurs façons, alors qu'Edward s'empressa de quitter les lieux, ne voulant pas les entendre et se trouva la solution de s'occuper à aller chasser. Il en avait vraiment besoin avec l'odeur de Bella qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Et le reste de la semaine passa de la même façon, Edward allait au lycée la journée, se rendait chez les Swan à la fin des cours avant de rentrez chez lui pour la nuit.

Si au début, Edward passait les premières heures à jouer avec Josh, il finissait ensuite la visite en la passant avec Bella. Soit il restait sagement assis l'un à côté de l'autre, soit ils se plongeaient tous les deux dans une partie d'échec. ou se faisaient une partie de foot ou encore allaient courir dans la forêt, quand Bella avait besoin de se défouler par moment.

La deuxième semaine aussi, celle juste avant le week end en Angleterre, se déroula de la même façon.

Chris avait prévenus le lycée que ces jeunes ne pourraient pas encore revenir, qu'ils allaient être sacrément occupés à préparer leur voyage pour une importante réunion de famille en Angleterre. Alors que les autres Swan, ceux ayant toujours vécus à Forks, étaient tout de même partis suivre les cours, en se demandant bien qu'elles pouvaient être les raisons qu'ils avaient à être enfermer chez eux.

Et Edward finit par comprendre pour qu'elle raison Chris préférait les garder chez lui, en ce lundi après-midi après avoir quitté le lycée et allez chez eux.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Edward à Chris.

Après qu'il est rejoins ce dernier dans le jardin, alors qu'Erica s'était chargée de lui ouvrir la porte et que cette dernière se trouvait dans la cuisine avec Jeremy qui était entrain de s'occuper de Josh. Tandis que Bonnie, Damon et Stefan semblaient s'être donner pour mission d'entrainer Bella dans le jardin, alors que Chris, placer sur la véranda, les bras croiser sur le torse, les regardait s'affronter sous leurs formes humaines, pendant qu'il sentit facilement Edward se rapprocher de lui.

_ Nous entrainons Bella à tenter de canaliser sa colère et sa force avoua simplement Chris à son intention.

Alors qu'il regardait Stefan tenter de mettre à terre Bella, mais elle parvint à le repousser facilement avant qu'elle ne fasse face à Damon. Pendant que Bonnie à l'écart, semblait plonger dans des formules qu'elle se mettait à réciter en boucle, le regard fixer sur la jeune Swan.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Et pourquoi Bonnie récite des formules sur Bella ?

_ Nous l'obligeons à résister aux instincts de la Bête en elle. Bonnie fait remonter certaines émotions négatives de Bella pour l'obliger à les contenir et à les contrôler, pour qu'elle parvienne à contrôler la Bête en elle. Elle doit apprendre à se calmer et à rester elle-même sans aide extérieur déclara Chris.

_ Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec la réunion de famille ce week end ? Ainsi que de Josh ? Demanda Edward alors qu'il avait finis par apprendre dans leurs esprits, que Josh ne viendrait pas à la réunion, tout comme Erica et Jeremy qui resteraient ici avec lui, au manoir à Forks.

_ Josh est, jusqu'à maintenant, le seul capable d'apaiser la Bête et de rendre la raison à Bella. Mais tu dois savoir que si nous devons le protéger des Bannis, qui voudront le reprendre quand ils seront qu'il est ici, certains des nôtres et que tu viendras à croiser à la réunion, voulait qu'il soit « sacrifier » pour la survie de tous.

_ Comment ça ? Qui sera asser cruel pour condamner un enfant ! Il n'est pas dangereux remarqua Edward choquer alors qu'il écoutait le cœur apaisant du petit dans la cuisine, continuant de manger son repas.

_ Disons qu'aucun enfant ne choisis ces parents… Bella est considéré comme une menace par la plupart des Swan que tu croiseras… alors ne parlons pas du géniteur de Josh. Ce dernier est une plus grande menace que la Bête et… les nôtres ont peur de ce que cela peut engendrer. Josh est un enfant et il a été figé à cet âge à cause du venin d'un vampire, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est puissant… peut être pas aussi puissant que sa mère et il peut être considéré comme une menace…

_ C'est pour cette raison que Bella n'a rien dis aux siens. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le répètent lors d'un tel rassemblement et vous nous avez menacés parce que vous craigniez pour la vie du petit. Mais je ne comprends pas… qu'est ce que Josh a de si important ? Ce n'est pas simplement le fait que sa mère soit Bella n'est ce pas ?

_ C'est parce que le géniteur de Josh, Edward, se trouve être le Chef des Bannis. Et la plus grande menace pour les membres du Conseil des Anciens déclara simplement Chris.

Avant de s'empêcher de gémir quand Bella envoya un peu trop violemment Damon et Stefan, bouler contre des arbres, alors qu'elle tourna vers eux un regard rouge de sang. Le regard de la Bête.

Ou ce dernier n'avait pas aimé que Chris renseigne Edward de la sorte sur les origines de son fils.

_ Ne me regardes pas ainsi Bella. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il fallait qu'il soit au courant, il aurait finis par être au courant en lisant dans la tête des Anciens. Au moins, avec lui, il pourra veiller sur sa famille ainsi que sur les Anciens et sur ce qu'ils auront en tête. Si tu es d'accord bien sur, Edward ?

_ Bien sur. J'y veillerais. Je refuse qu'on touche à un cheveu de Josh, simplement parce qu'il n'a pas pus choisir son père.

_ Et pourquoi est ce que tu le ferais ? Pourquoi risquerais-tu ta vie pour de parfait inconnu, Edward ? Alors que même toi et les tiens risquer d'avoir des problèmes là-bas ? Demanda Bella d'une voix dure et guttural, alors que les autres reconnaissaient parfaitement cette voix.

La Bête était entrain de parler à travers elle.

_ Je te l'ais déjà dis Bella. Je souhaite te connaitre, toi et ton fils…

_ Et qu'est ce que tu as y gagné Cullen dans toute cette histoire ? Demanda la Bête à travers Bella, son regard rouge sang le fixant toujours.

_ Etre ton ami. C'est tout ce que je souhaite Bella.

_ Maman ?

Se tournant vers la petite voix, Josh venait d'apparaitre au côté d'Edward sans que ce dernier ne l'ait entendu arriver. Alors que dans le jardin, la Bête s'était quelque peu apaiser à la vue de son fils, mais le regard rouge restait toujours présent, prouvant que la tempête n'était toujours pas calmer.

_ Maman, moi j'aime bien Edward. Est-ce qu'il peut continuer de venir pour jouer avec moi ? Demanda Josh d'une petite voix, alors qu'il n'avait pus s'empêcher d'attraper la veste d'Edward dans sa petite main.

Tandis qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de poser doucement la paume de sa main sur la tête du petit, qui ne le lâchait pas. Autant physiquement avec sa main, toujours accrocher à sa veste, et du regard, plongeant son regard chocolat dans les prunelles dorées du vampire, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'Edward n'avait pus, lui aussi, s'empêcher de lui sourire chaleuresement, avant d'entendre une profonde respiration émanant de Bella.

En redressant les yeux de Josh, Edward put de nouveau se concentrer sur les personnes autour de lui, et il put facilement capter dans les esprits des Swan, la surprise et l'étonnement du lien fort qui était entrain de se former entre lui et le petit garçon. Pendant que Bella avait finis par se calmer, ces yeux rouge sang avait disparus pour laisser de nouveaux place à ces yeux chocolat, identique à ceux de Josh, qu'elle vrilla un instant sur le Cullen avant de le descendre pour croiser celui de son petit.

_ Viens là mon trésor ?

L'instant suivante, alors que Bella s'était agenouillée, tout en tendant ces bras vers son fils. Ce dernier avait lâché Edward et s'était précipité dans les bras de sa mère, qui l'avait attrapé et serré contre son cœur. Alors que ce tableau fit encore plus sourire Edward, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tout simplement adorables tous les deux, et que la promesse qu'il avait fais à la Bête, autant à Bella, plus tôt, était vrai.

Il ferait tout pour que Bella et son fils puissent tous les deux vivres dans la sécurité, sans craindre pour la vie de l'un ou l'autre.

**Pdv Chris**

Il paraissait toujours le plus fort de la famille.

Il était l'aîné. Le plus vieux d'entre eux. Cela faisait déjà des siècles qu'il vivait et qu'il s'était donné pour mission de se battre. De se battre pour ce qu'il croyait être juste. De se battre contre ces origines. De se battre contre les Bannis.

Chris paraissait fort physiquement parlant, mais mentalement, il a des fois, ou il avait envie de tout lâcher et de craquer un bon coup. Mais il savait qu'il devait se contrôler. Il devait se maitriser et maintenir le contrôle de lui-même, sinon la sombre partie de lui pourrait refaire surface et ce n'est pas se qu'il souhaitait.

Il savait ce que ressentait Bella. Il était lui aussi passer par cette épreuve. Mais si lui, il lui avait fallus plus d'une centaine d'année pour calmer cette soif de sang qu'il avait, la jeune Swan l'avait plus qu'étonné à se ressaisir à peine un an après sa « mutation ».

Parce que s'était bien une « mutation » que son corps avait subis. Le poison du Bannis qui l'avait transformé était nocif.

Menaçant.

Dangereux.

Pouvant transformer les simples humains en des machines de guerre, son venin faisait muter les Swan qu'il mordait en des Ombres plus énormes qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

Sauf que Bella avait réagis différemment.

Tout son être s'était transformé en cet effroyable Bête, juste à partir de ces gènes de panthère qui avait muté pour devenir cet être de muscles et de croc, avide de sang et mort. Presque identique au Chef des Bannis, faisant de Bella son égal, mais aussi son rival et son ennemi juré.

Raison pour laquelle, il avait décidé qu'elle deviendrait sa compagne. Une telle créature ne pouvait que lui être destinée et ensemble leurs progénitures seraient des monstres de pouvoir.

Terrifiantes.

Cruels.

Avide de chaire et de sang.

Mais personne n'aurait pus se douter que lorsque la Bête serait devenu mère, l'amour maternel deviendrait bien plus fort que la soif de sang.

Que la soif de tuer.

Et elle était devenue protectrice.

Sa part d'humanité était revenue à travers elle dans son amour maternel.

C'est ce qui lui avait permis de la sauver.

Elle, qui aurait dus être condamné comme tous les autres Bannis que les rebelles avaient capturés et remis au conseil des Anciens. Mais ces derniers avaient une loi et la respectait. Si un monstre gardait une part d'humanité au fond d'eux et que celle-ci refaisait surface depuis un moment déjà, ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'abattre. Devant lui laisser une chance de pouvoir se repentir et de reprendre le cours de sa vie humaine.

Et c'est ce qui était arrivé à Bella.

Elle avait échappé de justesse à la mort parce qu'elle était revenue à elle avant la condamnation. Et tous ça parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Josh qu'elle avait mise à l'abri avant de se faire attraper.

Bonnie l'avait vus et l'avait mis à l'abri, alors qu'il s'était chargé lui-même de prévenir Bella sur l'endroit ou ils avaient caché son fils. C'était ça qui l'avait ramené.

Elle ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse sans sa mère, même si maintenant, à cause de la morsure de vampire, il ne pourrait pas grandir, figé à jamais dans son apparence du petit garçon qu'il était, d'à peine deux ans. Et surtout, le besoin de le protéger et de le cacher à le vue de son géniteur, avait aussi fais pencher la balance pour la faire ramener de sous son Ombre.

Et il savait aussi, que tout comme tous les autres membres de sa famille recomposer, que la réunion de famille pendant le week end d'halloween, n'était qu'une excuse pour les Anciens de revoir Bella.

Si certains d'entre eux étaient la gentillesse et la compassion incarnée, les autres étaient de véritables langues de vipère et ils pouvaient rivaliser avec les Bannis avec leurs cruautés. Et ces derniers voulaient voir si la Bête était toujours là, si cette dernière réapparaissait souvent pour avoir une bonne raison de mettre un terme à sa vie.

Ils n'avaient pas digérer qu'une « créature » telle que la Bête, laisse de nouveau l'humanité de Bella réapparaitre et la laisse reprendre sa vie, évitant ainsi qu'elle soit condamnée. Pour eux, elle ne valait pas de vivre parce qu'elle contenait en elle, une créature aussi terrifiante que le chef des Bannis.

Mais aussi, parce qu'elle était parvenue à leur tenir tête et qu'elle leurs avait donnés une sacrée dérouiller qu'ils n'avaient pas digérés. S'étant fait battre par une fille et une jeunette surtout.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui lui faisait peur.

Il savait que Bella pourrait leur tenir tête et leur rabattre le caquais s'ils l'enquiquinaient de nouveau. Le truc qui le gênait s'était cette relation que Bella semblait développer avec Edward, sans s'en rendre compte de ou cela allait la mener.

Il connaissait la loi.

Et il savait que certains des Anciens n'attendraient que cette excuse pour agir. Et avoir la possibilité de finir le travail qu'ils avaient commencé il y a plusieurs mois.

Mais il savait aussi que cette loi n'était pas fondée.

Que la crainte que tous avait, n'émanait pas de ce point précis mais d'une autre valeur qui s'était « ajouter » à l'équation et qui avait donné vie à la pire créature qui soit, et à l'ennemi le plus redoutable qu'ils aient jamais vus et affronter.

Et les Anciens avaient déjà réprimandés sévèrement, par le passé, ceux qui avaient dérogé à la règle et d'une façon des plus brutales. Et Chris le savait parfaitement, comme ceux des Anciens qui étaient de son côté, que c'était une façon barbare mais les autres n'avaient pas changés d'avis.

Jamais de tels êtres ne devaient revoir le jour.

Alors oui. Chris s'inquiétait autant pour Bella que pour Edward.

Parce qu'il le savait.

Il sentait qu'Edward était la personne qui était destiné à Bella et qu'il la rendrait heureuse, autant elle que Josh qui semblait de plus en plus l'apprécier.

Et cette fichu loi les empêcherait d'être ensemble.

Elle avait déjà condamné leur relation à rester qu'amicale.

Et aux vus des autres regards que portaient les membres de sa famille sur Bella et Edward, Chris savaient que eux aussi, détestaient par-dessus tout ça. Et il sut à cet instant quand regardant Bella sourire en serrant son fils dans ces bras, tout en jetant un regard à Edward qui leur souriait après ce que venait d'avouer Josh, Chris prit une décision.

C'était tout simplement impossible pour lui qu'Edward et Bella ne soient pas ensemble dans un proche avenir. Et il savait que leur relation allait être difficile à cause du passé de la jeune Swan mais que Josh allait être une bonne motivation positif dans cette histoire, alors Chris sut ce qu'il allait faire.

Il allait les aider.

Il allait leur permettre de vivre cet amour et de tenir tête aux Anciens.

Puisqu'après tous, ces derniers étaient peut être âgé, mais Chris l'était lui aussi et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient plus jeunes que lui. Il ferait savoir son point de vue et que cela ferait plus que du bien à Bella et à Josh, même s'il ne parlerait jamais du petit devant les Anciens.

Et en croisant le regard de Bonnie, il sut que cette dernière avait vus ce qu'il prévoyait de faire et qu'elle était tout à fait pour.

Elle aiderait.

Et tous les autres avaient eux aussi remarquer le regard et avaient très vite compris, ils étaient aussi partant. Ils feraient tous pour que le sourire de Bella, autant celui de Josh, soit éternel et ils y veilleraient tous.

Alors quand il remarqua le regard à la fois curieux et quelque peu interrogatif d'Edward, Chris sut, comme les autres, qu'ils étaient parvenus à cacher leurs pensées à son don de télépathe. Mais quand tant que vampire, il avait du pleinement ressentir leurs inquiétude et s'était ce dont pourquoi, il les regardait de cette façon.

_ Viens avec moi Edward, il faut que je te parle ? Demanda Chris à l'intention du vampire alors que Bella croisa le regard de son « père » interrogative.

_ _Tout se passera bien Bella_ promit Chris dans un murmure en la regardant, avant d'indiquer le salon à Edward, pour qu'il puisse discuter sans être interrompus.

_ Assis toi je t'en prie proposa Chris en désignant l'un des fauteuils à Edward avant de s'asseoir devant lui, juste à côté de la cheminer.

_ Est-ce que vous allez me dire pour quelle raison vous vous inquiétez pour moi et Bella ? Surtout de l'éventuelle relation que nous pourrions avoir ?

_ Oui Edward. Je vais te révéler la véritable raison comme ça, tu ne seras pas désemparer face aux accusations que les Anciens pourront lancer sur toi ou Bella.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Le Conseil des Anciens est diriger par 9 Swan qui font partis des plus vieux des nôtres, qui ont vus le jour il y a des siècles pour certains et d'autre qui font partis des premières générations de Swan maudits, et le plus vieux d'entre eux à plus d'un millénaire. Et je fais moi-même partis des premières générations, pour te dire la vérité Edward, Isabelle Swan la première maudite, se trouvait être ma grand-mère paternel avoua Chris.

_ Donc vous avez…

_ J'aurais mes 557 ans en décembre et j'étais le dernier d'une fratrie de 7 enfants.

_ Etais ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas l'emploi du passé dans sa phrase.

_ Je suis le dernier survivant. Mes frères et sœurs sont morts, comme ma mère. Quant à mon père et certains de mes oncles, ces derniers sont toujours vivant et font partis des Bannis. Ils en sont même le fer de lance expliqua Chris sur son passé et ces origines.

_ Je suis désolé pour votre famille ; s'excusa Edward pour la perte de certains membres de la famille de Chris. Et que voulez dire par « ils en sont le fer de lance » ?

_ Parce que mon père n'est d'autre que le Chef des Bannis, Edward expliqua Chris avec fatalité, avant d'annoncer le raisonnement qu'Edward finirait par trouver. Et c'est aussi lui, le géniteur de Josh.

Ayant avoué ce point, Chris put parfaitement voir Edward choquer et dégouter par cette annonce.

_ Mon père n'était pas ainsi par le passé. Il n'était pas cet être froid et sanglant qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Je me souviens encore de ces moments chaleureux que l'on passait avec lui, mes frères et moi. Il aimait ma mère, comme il aimait la sienne. Mais quand elles ont toutes les deux été tués par des mercenaires que des vampires ennemis à notre famille nous avaient envoyés, il est devenu le monstre qu'il est toujours aujourd'hui. Celui qui désire se venger de la perte de sa mère et de son épouse, en détruisant pour de bon les vampires expliqua Chris.

_ Mais pour détruire tous les vampires, il finira bien par croiser les…

_ Les Volturi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que Bella ne souhaite pas que sa famille rencontre les autres Swan et les Anciens ? Sache que l'histoire que nous donnons aux autres Swan pour les protéger, en leur faisant croire que cette guerre qui secoue la Terre est due à cause de clans de Bannis qui s'affrontent entre eux. Alors qu'en vérité le clan des Bannis se trouve être un front unis qui n'a qu'une idée en tête, s'est d'affronter les Volturi et les détruire avoua Chris.

_ Pourquoi vous me dites tout cela ?

_ Parce que tu finiras par l'apprendre en la lisant dans l'esprit de certains des Swan que tu verras à la réunion, comme dans la tête des Anciens. Si les autres Swan qui ne sont pas dans le secret venaient à l'apprendre, certains finiraient par choisir le camp des Bannis et d'autre, le nôtre… et cela conduira à la guerre totale et plongerait le monde dans le Chaos. Il est préférable que tu soit exactement au courant de toute l'histoire, pour pouvoir pleinement comprendre la raison pour laquelle les Anciens et les autres ne doivent jamais être au courant de la relation que tu entretiens avec Bella, autant pour ta vie que pour la sienne expliqua Chris.

« Vois-tu, si mes cinq autres frères ont suivis mon père dans ces idées vengeresses, ce ne fut pas mon cas et celui de ma sœur. Mon unique sœur m'a élevé comme son enfant et à veiller sur moi après la mort de notre mère. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, elle était la seule raison qui me donnait la force de tenir tête à mon père et à mes frères. Et nous avons finis par rejoindre les autres membres de ma famille qui n'avaient pas suivis l'idée de vengeance de mon père. »

« Célestin, mon oncle, se trouve être l'un des Anciens et qui ait l'un de nos alliés les plus précieux avec Kévin. Et qui est celui qui a veillé sur moi et ma sœur pendant ces quelques années, jusqu'au jour ou ma sœur à trouver son autre moitié. Son âme sœur. »

_ Ma sœur Katerina est tombée amoureuse de Frédérique, qui se trouvait être un vampire déclara Chris.

_ Que leur est-il arrivé ?

_ Ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur et ils ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre. Ou même contre l'avis des Anciens de cette époque, ils vivaient pleinement leur amour pendant la guerre qui était entrain de déchirer notre famille. Ils se sont marier et ils ont finis par devenir les parents d'un petit garçon, Julien.

_ C'est impossible. Les vampires ne peuvent pas concevoir remarqua Edward qui avait noté le fait qui ne pouvait être réel.

_ Crois-moi Edward, toi et les autres vampires mâles pouvez concevoir avec une femme fertile. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur, elle est tombée enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle chérissait son enfant rapporta Chris.

« Seulement, mon père a eu vent de cette naissance et il a tenté par tous les moyens d'enrôler son petit fils dans la guerre, et dans ces rangs. Nous lui avons, moi, ma sœur et son époux, tenus tête pendant plus de cinq ans avant qu'il ne parvienne à passer nos défenses et à atteindre Julien. Et il l'a mordu. »

« Comme tu l'as sans nulle doute compris, tous les Swan qui finissent par être mordus par un vampire, devient une moitié de vampire, en enrôlant les mauvais côtés qui s'infiltre dans notre Ombre. Nous devenons ainsi immortelles et plus résistant qu'avant, et aussi plus gros et plus prédateurs. Mais contrairement aux autres, mon père est venimeux. Plus que venimeux. »

« Son venin transforme celui qu'il mord en une véritable bête à tuer. Et avec la moitié de vampire que Julien possédait, il est devenu incontrôlable. Katerina et Frédérique ne parvenaient plus à le stopper. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de faire les nombreux massacres qu'il a fais. Cela faisait rire mon père, il s'amusait de voir son petit fils devenir une véritable machine à tuer au détriment de son innocence. »

_ Alors les Anciens ont tous mis en œuvre pour le stopper. Définitivement. Et c'était le rôle de Katerina et Frédérique de mettre un terme à sa vie avoua Chris. Tu peux imaginer Edward, quel a été leur calvaire à cet instant. Ils avaient pour mission de détruire ce qui était né de leur amour.

_ Cela a dus être terrible déclara désoler Edward alors que Chris ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amer qui était apparus sur son visage.

_ J'étais là, Edward. J'ai vus ma sœur et son époux mettre fin à leur fils, dans la douleur et leur cris. Ils n'auraient jamais tous les deux vécus après une telle mise à mort, qu'ils ont décidés de se tuer juste après. Les Anciens avaient déjà préparé un bucher funéraire pour Julien, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils se mettent tous les deux aussi dans le bucher avec leur fils avoua Chris se rappelant encore de cette scène, dans les moindres détails. Ils n'ont pas un seul instant crié où hurlé alors que les flammes étaient entrain de les bruler vifs. Ils étaient morts en même temps que leur fils.

Il revoyait encore les flammes dévoré leurs corps enlacé autour de leur enfant, voulant le préserver dans la mort.

_ Je suis vraiment navrée s'excusa Edward.

_ Après tout ce que ce qui s'était passé, les Anciens ont instauré une règle, empêchant toutes les Swan de s'unir à un vampire mâle par tous les moyens. Tous ceux qui ont dérogé à la règle, ces derniers siècles, ont tous été exécutés avant qu'ils ne puissent avoir la chance d'enfanter un enfant expliqua Chris. Maintenant, tu comprends dans quelle situation, tu te trouves, toi et Bella.

_ Ils nous empêcheront de nous aimer, par crainte de mettre au monde un enfant qui pourra être transformé par le Chef des Bannis, et que cela nous soit fatale résuma Edward. Mais si c'est le cas, vous qui connaissez les conséquences et les lois, pourquoi vous voudrez nous aider ?

_ Parce que Bella a le droit d'être heureuse, comme Josh d'ailleurs. Et Bella ne pourra l'être qu'avec toi. Je l'ais vus, Edward, comme tous les autres de ma famille. Elle ne le dira pas parce qu'elle ne connait pas ce qu'elle ressent et n'a pas encore saisis, mais plus tu seras à ces côtés et plus Bella redeviendra humaine et pourra avoir une vie plus combler développa Chris. Et Josh t'aime beaucoup, ce qui n'est pas rien. Tu sais que Josh a fais des crises de jalousie les premières fois que les garçons se sont approcher, un peu trop près, de sa mère ?

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Je peux t'assurer que Josh à mordus Damon à la jambe parce qu'il le trouvait un peu trop entreprenant avec sa mère. D'ailleurs, Damon porte toujours la cicatrice sur sa jambe, ayant préféré la conserver pour se rappeler de ne jamais mettre Josh en colère avoua Chris. Tu es le premier homme, à part moi, qu'il laisse autant approcher sa mère.

_ Vous, parce que d'une certaine façon, vous êtes son grand-frère ? Demanda Edward se rappelant sans problème du lien de sang qui coulait dans leur veine.

_ En quelque sorte, mais je le considère plutôt comme un petit fils ou Bella est ma fille. J'ai traversé par le passé ce qu'elle traverse et crois-moi, je sais ce qui est mieux pour elle que tous les autres Anciens et leur loi stupide déclara Chris. Maintenant tu comprends mieux pour quel raison, nous nous inquiétons pour vous ?

_ Oui, je comprends. Et je vous en remercie. Mais j'aimerais savoir… vous avez dis que certains Swan était préserver du secret de cette guerre… est ce que cela à un rapport avec le fait que tous vos combattants se trouve être à moitié vampire ? Demanda Edward.

_ Oui. Tous ceux qui sont au courant, sont ceux qui ont finis par être mordus par un vampire et qui ont le choix d'entrée dans « l'armée » ou non. C'est pour cette raison que Bella s'est inquiéter pour les siens quand elle a appris votre présence. Mais c'est aussi pour éviter tout problème, surtout que la réaction qu'elle a eu après être mordus à été des plus violente. La première après la mutation violente de mon père admit Chris.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu as bien vus la différence entre moi et Bella quand nous nous transformons, je parle de mon Ombre et de sa Bête. Nous avons tous les deux été mordus par lui et tu as vus la différence. Il doit exister un gêne dans le corps de Bella qui l'a transformé de la sorte et il est probable que ce gêne soit dans les autres membres de sa famille. Raison aussi, pour laquelle, qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on les touche. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir déclara Chris.

_ Donc, tant qu'ils resteront humains, ils ne seront jamais rien sur cette guerre ?

_ Tant qu'ils resteront pleinement humains, ils ne seront jamais pour le conflit, c'est la règle des Anciens. Mais cela n'empêchera pas ceux qui haïsse Bella de tout faire pour montrer les atrocités qu'elle a fait en tant que la Bête à sa famille, créant encore plus le fossé qu'elle a fais pour les protéger prévena Chris.

_ Ils ont peur de Bella ? Demanda Edward même si sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

_ Oh que oui, ils en ont peur. Sache que Josh est le premier enfant que mon père a eut d'une autre femme que ma mère. Il n'a jamais voulus trouver une Swan pour avoir une autre descendante, il désirait en trouver une qui deviendrait son égale. Et c'est ce qu'ait Bella, elle est son égale. La Bête est aussi forte que lui et crois moi quand ils s'affrontaient tous les deux, ils devaient être à l'écart aux vus des dégâts qu'ils pouvaient causer dans ces moments là admit Chris. Et tu comprends aussi pour quoi ils craignent tous leurs descendantes, Josh sera toujours menacer par l'un ou par l'autre des camps, tant que cette guerre durera. Comme Bella d'ailleurs, ils auront toujours un œil sur elle, surtout en ce qui concerne, ces futurs enfants. Et le fait qu'elle sera avec toi…

_ Cela risque d'être un désastre.

_ Mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Edward. Je ne souhaite pas revoir ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur et à son époux, à vous. Vous devrez faire attention et surtout ne rien faire d'incenser pendant le week end en Angleterre. Chacun de tes gestes Edward sera observer et filmer, puisque tu es le seul célibataire de ta famille, tu seras finement surveiller pour éviter tout risque. Je souhaitais que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarquais véritablement avant de t'y lancer prévena Chris. Alors, toujours partant pour continuer de connaitre Bella et Josh ?

Edward prit le temps de réflexion avant de parler, même si Chris n'eut pas besoin d'entendre son discours. Il avait simplement vus briller sa détermination dans ces yeux et comprit qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Malgré la menace, autant celle des Volturi que des Anciens et des Bannis sur sa tête.

_ Je ne sais pas ou cette relation me mènera. Je prendrais tout ce que Bella acceptera de me donner. Je deviendrais son ami si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Je deviendrais son confident quand elle aura besoin de se confier. Je serais son épaule quand elle voudra pleurer. Je serais son frère si elle souhaite avoir un frère. Je serais un protecteur pour son fils, si c'est ce qu'elle désire. Je me tiendrais même loin d'elle et de Josh si elle me l'ordonnait. Je ferais tout pour veiller sur elle et sur son fils. Je l'aime déjà pour ce que j'ai découvert d'elle. Les sacrifices qu'elle a faits pour préserver les autres et son fils. Son courage. Sa loyauté. Sa solidarité. Son amour. Je serais ce qu'elle voudra que je suis. Et je lui donnerais tout l'amour et tout l'être que je suis, pour lui promettre un avenir plus radieux que celui qu'elle a, avec son fils. Je tiens à elle et à Josh, et ce n'est pas les Volturi, ni même les Anciens ou les Bannis qui m'empêcheront de les rendre heureux. Elle devra, et vous aussi, me supporter pour un bon moment mit en garde Edward.

En le regardant, Chris ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la détermination de Frédérique plusieurs siècles auparavant. Lui aussi, était pareil. Possédant cette farouche envie de désobéir à la règle et de tout faire pour rendre heureuse Katerina.

Mais cette fois-ci, Chris veillera au grain.

Lui et tous les autres veilleront à ce qu'ils ne leurs arrivent rien.

Ni à Bella. Ni à Josh. Ni à Edward.

Ils leurs permettront de vivre ce que Bonnie avait vus dans une vision de l'avenir.

Celle d'une famille unit que Bella et Edward fondait tous les deux, et Josh qui aimerait ce vampire comme un père.

Oh que oui, Chris veillera à ce que cette vision se réalise et qu'elle soit éternelle.

_ C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, Edward souria Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre<strong>

**le chapitre 8 sera avec le début du week end et de la réunion de famille**

**je fais sans doute faire 2 chapitre pour cette rencontre, peut être 3 je verais bien**

**sinon je vous dis BONNE FETE DE NOEL ET DU NOUVEL AN si jamais je n'ai pas poster la suite d'ici là**

**sinon j'attends vos com**

**big bis +**

**Sabrinabella**


	10. Chapitre 8 Le Bal d'Halloween (début)

**Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous**

**oui, je sais, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas poser pour cette fic et pour les autres, mais je n'ai pas mal été occuper durant cette année que cest à peine si j'ai pus me concentrer sur mes fics, et cest vrai que par moment je manquais d'inspiration :,)**

**mais je vais avoir trois semaines tranquille en vac au Portugal ou j'espère pouvoir continuer mes chapitres ;)**

**mais en attendant je vous fais patienter avec les debuts des prochains chapitre que j'ai écris pour l'instant: une petite mise en bouche pour la suite ;)**

**bonne "courte" lecture**

**et on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Le Bal d'Halloween<strong>

**Pdv Bella **

Il lui avait dis.

Il lui avait parlé des lois que les Anciens avaient écrites.

Celle interdisant les vampires d'avoir une relation « amoureuse » avec des filles Swan.

La sanction de cette erreur était la mort.

Simple. Radicale. Irrévocable.

Aucun n'avait pus y réchapper par le passé.

Comme la sœur de Chris et son époux, qui s'étaient eux-mêmes donné la mort après le décès de leur fils, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes dus donner.

Comme tous les suivants qui avaient fais l'erreur de s'amadouer d'un être, que tout les opposait. Et de ne pouvoir contenir leurs sentiments et émotions, et de s'être laisser emporter par ça. Ce qui leur avait fallu de mourir pour avoir bravé l'ordre et la loi des Anciens. Ou ces derniers avaient dus mettre de côté leur ressentiment et de concéder à sanctionner les fautifs.

Chris le lui avait déjà reporté que les Anciens n'aimaient pas mettre à mort des filles à eux, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Même si elle n'y croyait vraiment, certains des Anciens ne faisaient rien pour les empêcher et pour d'autre, ils aimaient savoir que leur voix faisait loi.

Et Chris en avait parlé à Edward.

Il lui avait parlé de son passé sans crainte des préjugés qu'il aurait pus lui dire. Et l'avait tenu au courant de ce qu'ils devraient faire face tous les deux, pendant le week end en Angleterre, dans la Baronnie des Swan.

Qu'ils ne devraient tous les deux, pendant ce week end, ne montrer aucune attention ou attachement l'un envers l'autre. Sinon, ces imbéciles croiront qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi, et nous condamnerait sans passer par la case « procès ».

De toute façon, il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux.

Il est vrai que c'était bien le premier être vivant, en dehors de sa famille d'adoption, à ne pas la considérer comme un monstre, comme le faisait si bien sa propre famille. Il était le premier à vouloir écouter son histoire avant de donner son opinion, de vouloir tout savoir en lui laissant la possibilité de choisir quand elle voudrait s'ouvrir à lui. Et il était aussi le premier qui avait réussi à s'approcher de son fils aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fais.

Comme elle, Josh n'était pas du genre à donner sa confiance à quiconque et surtout aussi facilement, mais quand s'était le cas, il ne lâchait pas cette personne et restait loyal à ce dernier.

Mais Bella refusait d'avoir plus qu'une amitié avec le vampire.

Elle ne voulait plus être avec quelqu'un de cette façon. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de compagnon, elle était bien mieux seul avec son fils. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme elle l'avait souffert au court de cette année parmis les rebelles. Il en était tout simplement hors de question.

Mourir vieille fille était la meilleure des solutions pour elle, quitte à devenir une maman célibataire et gâteuse pour son fils, il en serait ainsi.

Le seul homme qu'elle aimera jusqu'à son dernier souffle, ne serait d'autre que son fils unique. Son cœur n'appartiendra qu'à lui seul et personne d'autre que lui.

Sortant de ces pensées sombre, Bella revena à elle quand elle vint à entendre les pas de son fils courir vers sa chambre, ou celui-ci finit par entrer en trombe dans son antre, sous sa forme féline. Se mettant à glisser sur le parquet avant de grimper sur son lit et de se mettre à farfouiller dans la valise qu'elle essayait de faire pour leur voyage en Angleterre.

Ce dernier s'amusant à entrer dans sa valise et à se cacher sous l'un de ces gros pulls, tout en fixant sa mère de ces petits yeux de chien battus.

_ Non Josh, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi lui annonça Bella, un sourire triste aux lèvres. J'aurais vraiment voulus t'emmener, crois-moi ? Mais tu ne peux pas encore te montrer à tous, Josh, c'est pour ta sécurité et tu le sais très bien ?

Voyant bien que sa mère ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était pour son propre bien, le petit Josh sortit de la valise, les oreilles baissé et l'air triste alors qu'il observait sa mère tristement.

_ Je ne m'en vais que quelques jours Josh, je serais revenus la semaine prochaine et je te promets qu'on jouera à tous les jeux que tu voudras, c'est d'accord ?

Attrapant le petit tigre blanc dans ces bras, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, Bella serra son fils dans ces bras, tout en embrassant son front tandis qu'il se mit à ronronner de plaisir et se mettre à lui lécher la nuque, la faisant rire.

Voulant profiter des derniers instant de tranquillité qu'elle aurait avec lui avant ce long week end loin de lui, Bella laissa la panthère reprendre le dessus sur elle alors que celle-ci finit par apparaitre, tenant le petit tigre contre sa poitrine avant de le reposer au sol et de l'emmener avec elle dans le jardin.

Ne se faisant pas prier, celui-ci s'empressa d'aller chercher ces ballons et se mit à les envoyer à sa mère pour jouer avec elle. Et ils passèrent tous les deux l'heure suivante à jouer ensemble sans que quiconque ne vienne à les interrompre de leur jeu, avant que Chris ne vienne à apparaitre sur la terrasse pour les prévenir qu'il était temps à leur groupe d'y aller, un jet privé les attendant à l'aéroport de Seattle et les emmènerait directement à Londres.

Seul Erica et Jeremy resteraient à la maison pour veiller sur Josh, tandis que Bonnie avait ensorceler toute la propriété par des sorts de protections et d'alertes, qui viendrait à l'alerter si quelque chose venait à arriver chez eux pendant leur week end à la baronnie. Ce qui était pour rassurer un peu Bella même si elle aurait préféré rester chez elle et ne pas retourner sur le vieux continent, elle qui n'appréciait nullement ces réunions de famille.

Réunion de famille ou pour la première fois, les Swan de Forks assisteront comme pour les vampires Cullen, Bella savait pertinemment que la véritable raison de leur invitation pour ce conseil, serait pour les membres du Conseil, se rajouter des soldats à leur cause.

De la chair à bétail pour leur champ de bataille, pour être direct.

Mais Bella savait qu'elle pouvait comptée sur sa famille d'adoption pour empêcher les Anciens d'utiliser les siens, ainsi que les Cullen comme de nouvelle recrue pour leur inutile combat. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi il y avait dans le monde des êtres qui ne cessaient d'être à la recherche de plus de pouvoir, de plus de vie à réduire à néant ou sous leurs autoritaires.

Quoiqu'elle puisse pensée, il y aurait toujours des êtres cupides, orgueilleux et malsains dans le monde. Le monde était fais ainsi et elle ne pourrait pas le changer.

Personne n'était parfait.

Serrant une dernière fois son fils dans ces bras et en lui demandant de rester sage avec Erica et Jeremy, Bella attrapa la valise que Bonnie lui avait finis et alla la ranger dans le coffre du véhicule de Chris. Pour ensuite monter avec ce dernier dans sa Mercedes, laissant Bonnie grimper dans celle des frères Salvatore avec ces deux derniers, tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'aéroport là ou les attendaient leur « carrosse ».

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce debut de chapitre<strong>

**en espérant revenir avec la suite en aout, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances**

**a bientot**

**big bis**

**Sabrinabella =D**


End file.
